


Watch Your Step

by ZombieCat138



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen, Harry is in this as well, Jessica is in TASM, Like he should have been from the start, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCat138/pseuds/ZombieCat138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you want to know this story? Why do you want to know mine? A story like mine where it's just lies piled on top of secrets. Life ruining and life changing secrets. But if you really wanna know, who better to tell than you? This is the origin of Jessica Drew in the Amazing Spider-Man universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic on AO3. I have previously written this story on another site, but on here I have cleaned it up more. There will be changes if this fic looks familiar to you, so stay tuned. In this story, not only is Jessica Drew thrown into this world, but I have made it a point to include Harry Osborn in this as well. I always felt he was missing from the first 'Amazing Spider-Man' movie (But I still love that movie none the less)  
> Okay, any way, here's the story and I hope you like it and enjoy getting to know Jessica, who is my favorite superheroine...ever!

Chapter One: Secrets

Why do you want to know this story? Why do you want to know mine? A story like mine where it's just lies piled on top of secrets. Life ruining and life changing secrets. But if you really wanna know, who better to tell than you?  
It's Wednesday as I look up at my high school, Midtown Science. I never liked the name, it was too odd sounding. I'm only attending here because my mother is making me. Truth be told I don't want to be a scientist like most of these students here, I don't know what I want to be.  
I stood here frozen in front of the school, and no it is not my first day. I've attended this school for the past three years and one an a half months. I've never noticed how small it looked on the outside, it certainly felt bigger inside. Who am I kidding, I'm just stalling--  
"Standing outside won't make the test go away," interrupting my train of thought, I heard a voice in my ear. When I turned to see who it was I saw Gwen in her lab coat. She had her black headband in her blonde hair. Mine use to be blonde when I was a child, but as I got older it turned brownish-black. Talk about weird genes.  
"No, but at least I can miss it," I responded to her comment.  
"So you can just take it tomorrow?"  
"I'll have more time to study," I said as we started to walk into the building. It was two minutes until class started. Tragically, our Calculus Honors class was on the first level near the offices.  
"Who are you kidding, Jessica, we both know you still wouldn't study if given an extra day," Gwen teased. Well, it was true.  
"No, but I could've gone back to bed."  
"And leave me here alone? Very selfish."  
I smiled at her, "I'm selfish, she says."  
"Come on, you'll do fine on the test."  
"Says Midtown Science High's number one in class," she laughs as we step into the classroom. I took my seat by the window near the back. I liked my seat, no one bothered me. I'm not much of one for chatter, except to Gwen, but she sat a few seats in front of me.  
I sometimes wondered how she put up with me. I wasn't the life of the party, I wasn't a genius like her, I wasn't even popular like that pig, Flash. I was nothing. If anything I was infamous. By that I mean I was know to be a bit of a trouble maker. I never started anything like bullying "nerdy" people, I ended things like picking on bullies.  
Of course I was always to blame, I was this devil while everyone else was an angel. What can you do? Bullies can't change and neither can I. My teacher, Mr. Cranston, took roll call.  
"Marvin Adler?"

"Here," the boy raised his hand.

"Liz Allen?"

"Here," the girl said smugly. She combed her straight, brown hair behind her ear. Liz was such a bitch just sitting there in her cheerleader outfit. Ever since we were children she was always shitty to everyone. Her and Gwen use to be best friends in third grade. That was until Liz started making fun of Gwen's braces and called her ugly. When I saw this on the playground I knew I had to get back at her for being so mean to a girl that never did a thing to her. When we got back in class I took a pair of scissors and snipped off one of Liz's pigtails. Needless to say I got sent home early for bad behavior. I did make Liz cry. I guess she didn't like it when I told her she looked ugly.  
Snapping back to the present, my teacher called my name after a few people, "Jessica Drew?" He sounded so unsure of himself. He seems to know who everyone else is except me, guess I don't blame him.  
"Here," I raised my hand up. He nodded and continued, "Gordon Fincher?"  
I can't really say much about my home life. I live with my mom, Miriam. She works in the lab over at St. Mary's Hospital, you know running DNA tests or checking blood, stuff doctors need. She use to be a scientist over at Oscop with my Dad, back when he was alive. My dad died when I was eight years old.  After he passed away I...well I still miss him.  There was a time where I hardly talked to anyone as a kid and that's all I remember from that period.  But before, I remember I would go into his office at our old house and ask him what he was doing. He would literally drop everything for me and set me on his desk and ask me about my day. I do remember at times he would take blood out of me, but he just told me it was to make sure I was feeling fine.

* * *

__ "It will be fine sweetie, I just want to make sure you're okay. You never know if something is wrong with you."   
"It still hurts," I pouted.   
"I know, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he kissed my forehead, "Remember that, Jessica. Remember that."

* * *

Way before I was born, my parents lived on Wundagore Mountain in Britain. From the stories I hear from my mom, it was beautiful. They moved to New York when Norman Osborn offered them a job at Oscorp.

"Harry Osborn?"  
Harry just raised his hand, not even saying a word. He doesn't say much in class. Must be his father's doing. Norman Osborn, such a crockpot owning a crockpot company and being the king of all crockpots.  
I feel sorry for that son of his, Harry, heir to the crockpot throne. Harry was kicked out of his fancy private school for poor grades. That's why he's going to school here, his dad has to prepare him for the day he takes over Oscorp. Truth be told, Harry does not have a future in science. You can see from the way they act toward one another, the aura they share in pictures, that Norman is always disappointed in his son. He seems like he just down talks him and criticizes him non stop.  
Whenever I see Harry, he gives me this look. This ugly, mean look like everything is my fault. He's giving it to me right now. I never did anything to him. He's probably just mad that I didn't bow down to him like everyone else when he got here since he throws crazy parties when his dad is gone. I treated him like everyone else.  
"Peter Parker?" Mr. Cranston looked around for a hand, but saw nothing except an empty desk next to mine. I can't really say I talk to Peter Parker. I never really noticed him, then again, I hardly don't pay attention to anything, not since my father died.  
"Peter-?" The door opened and a hunched over boy entered. He had this brown Ramones shirt on with a hoodie and greenish jacket over that. He carried a skateboard with him and his back pack seemed full. A camera was dangling from around his neck. He looked sweaty like he's been running. I have to say though, he was rather cute, genuine and I can't believe I have never noticed him sitting next to me until right now. Did I really shut out everyone?  
"I'm here," he was trying to get his breathing under control.  Mr. Cranston looked over to him and shrugged, "You're late, Mr. Parker, again."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was in a tight space," he looked right at Flash when he said that. Flash snickered to himself. He probably locked him up in the janitor's closet, the jerk. Good thing Stan was a nice guy to get him out.  
Peter shook his head, "Go have a seat Mr. Parker so I can finish up roll call." Peter was walking down the aisle making his way over to his seat.  
"Rodrigo Ramirez?"  
"Here."  
He was careful not to step on anyone's backpacks.  
"Jerry Reed?"  
"Yo."  
Peter was getting closer.  
"Gwen Stacy?"  
"Present," Gwen raised her hand lightly.  
Flash stuck out his foot just when Peter passed him by causing the boy to trip and face plant the floor. Everyone laughed, everyone except Gwen and me.  I think Harry too.  
"Settle down," the teacher said. Peter sort of remained on the floor for a moment.  
"Watch where you're going, Parker!" Flash mocked.  
"Zip it. Are you okay, Peter?"  
Peter stood up and went to sit down in his seat laying his face in his arms. I looked over to Flash who slowly stopped laughing.  
My blood was starting to boil the more I looked at that pretty boy, obnoxious, 'I can do what I want' face. I clutched my notebook in my hands.  
"Eugene Thompson?"  
Flash raised his hand just as I threw my notebook at his buzzed shaved head. I was scowling at him when he turned to look at me, "What the hell, freak?"  
"Watch your head, Flash. Wouldn't want your IQ lower than it is."  
"Little b-!"  
"Do i have to write someone up?" Mr. Cranston looked right at me.  
"You can write Flash up," I shrugged at my suggestion.  
"Are you kidding me?  She just through a textbook at my head!"  
"You threw a textbook?"  
"Notebook!" I corrected.  
"Why would you throw a notebook at Mr. Thompson's head, Ms. Drew?"  
Peter looked up from his arms to see me. I locked eyes with him for a second and turned back to Mr. Cranston, "Because he's an asshole," I said bluntly.  
Mr. Cranston turned and got out his Dean Referral pad and began to write.  Awesome...in the least possible way.  
"Assault and Profanity will not be allowed in here.  You will have to take the test another day. Right now, head to the Dean's, Jessica."  
I sighed, grabbed my green backpack, stood up and walked up to get the slip.  I turned back to see Gwen have this cringed look. She always hates it when I get in trouble. I did steal a glance at Peter and he smiled at me right before I walked out the door.

* * *

I sat outside the Dean's office waiting until she was done with whatever student that was inside. I gave a nod to the secretary at the desk. I wish I could tell you this was the first time I've been up here, but that's not the life I'm living. Like I said before, I am a trouble maker, but I am always justified with what I do.

The door opened up and a tall, chubby kid with a mohawk came out followed by a blonde woman, "Next time, think before you damage school property, Kong." She turned and saw me sitting, "Ms. Drew, why are you up her for the fourth time this year? It's only October."

"I can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"Get in here," she took a step back so I could get through. I sat in the seat and read her metal name plate.

_ "Ms. Carol Danvers. Dean _ ."

Next to it was a picture of her much younger in the Air Force next to a jet, "What did you do this time, Jessica?"

"I threw a notebook at Flash Thompson's head then said he was an asshole to the teacher."

Ms. Danvers tried to be serious, but couldn't help but laugh, "A notebook really?" I nodded, "Why not a dictionary while you're at it?"

"I thought about it."

She chuckled.  Ms. Danvers was never really strict with me and I never understood why.  She's always been friendly.  She was young and beautiful, but that is not all she way.  This woman had a hardened strength to her. Carol was probably mid to late twenties.  My only question about her, how on earth did she get a job here for four years if she just laughs off what I do?  Maybe because she knew Flash was a bully and I didn't like them.

Her tone did get a little more serious, "Come on though, why'd you do it? Did he say something mean to Gwen?"

"He tripped this kid, Peter Parker."

"The one that has a stack of Tardy passes?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head, "I didn't know you were friends with him."

"I'm not. To be honest, I just noticed he existed today."

"All these bullies," she said, "They won't mean a thing one day because High School is only for four years in your lifetime. It's less than a hair thickness to what's really a head of you," she rolled her eyes at how lame school was, "After this year, I'm outta this place and on to better things I could do with my time and so will you.  So don't get stuck here, Jessica."

"Thanks," I slightly smiled.

Carol sighed, "Well, I am going to have to give you detention.  Do you want to so it today or tomorrow?"

"Can I not do it at all?" Ms. Danvers wagged a finger at me, "Now, now, you did throw a textbook."

"Notebook."

"Whatever," Ms. Danvers shrugged.  I sighed, "Let's do it today so I can get it over with."

"Spoken like a true soldier," she typed my name in the computer, "Now, don't you have a test or something that you want to avoid?"

"Yes," I said a little confused.  How did she know?

"Then go avoid it elsewhere. I have to go to give detention to another student," she stood up and handed me the slip back to class, "Send in the next kid."

"See you around, Ms. Danvers," I said shutting the door.

I looked and saw a freshmen boy looking nervous that he was here, "Ask her about the Air Force, she'll go easy on you after," I told him. The kid looked up and smiled at me, "Thanks."

* * *

I walked around the hallways and looked at the club pictures. I saw Gwen in her Debate Team photo. She tried to get me to join once, but I respectfully declined.

_ "Do you wanna join the Debate Team?" _

_ "No..." _

_ "Okay." _

Peter took this picture, and all the other club photos. Jesus, is he the only photographer here? I shook my head and continued to walk down the hall back to Calculus.

The bell rung when I got here, flooding the halls with students. Gwen was one of the first out and she quickly hurried to me, "Did you get in big trouble?"

I shrugged, "I got detention, but I didn't get a "be a better person" lecture. You know how Danvers is." Gwen nodded, "I'm just glad you haven't gotten suspended or expelled in the past years."

"Hey, this school can't get rid of me that easily. I'm trying though." We walked into our Biology II class. Only other person I know here other than Gwen is Harry, but I never do talk to him, "If you left this school, who's gonna throw a textbook at Flash?"

"Notebook! Why is everyone getting that wrong? They are making the situation much worse than it actually is. This is how the game telephone works! Next rumor you'll hear is that I threw my backpack or an English book at him."

Gwen started to laugh when we got to our lab stations, "I swear when you explain things it's funnier then it needs to be."

"You thought I was being funny?" I took out a piece of paper. The board read "Genes". Gwen leaned to me, "You know you don't have to do all this fighting and throwing things."

"I can't help it. I don't like bullies."

She smiled, "You're starting to sound like Captain Steve Rogers from our history books."

I smiled at probably the nicest compliment I've gotten all year. When the bell rung my teacher, Mr. McDonald, came to the board, "Open the books to page one thirty-eight."

When I opened it I saw the classic DNA strand as the opening picture for the chapter, "Today and tomorrow we will be learning about where you come from. We will learn why you look the way you look, act the way you act, think the way you think."

Gwen whispered in my ear, "Maybe we can find out your hatred of people."

"We will learn why you are you and will always be you. It is said that everything we will ever do or achieve is written in our genes already."

I thought on that. Why am I the way I am. I wish I could be like Gwen, she knows exactly where she comes from, what she wants to be, and where she wants to go in life. There's just a lot of mystery to piece together who I am as a person. I feel like I can't really move forward without knowing actual history.  My mom's not a lot of help there.  Every time I ask about my dad or her life before me, I get shut out.  That's not really fair.  What is she hiding from me? I felt my hands stick to the table's surface.

Crap.

Okay, I will let you in on a little secret though. Ever since I was three years old, I could stick to walls. Like a spider. Yeah, uh-huh. I can climb up walls, be upside down on a ceiling like that annoying spider in the corner of your room right now. I'm just kidding about that spider in the corner of your room... he's under your bed.

This may be a shock to you right now and you're probably thinking,  _ "Hold on. Where did this superpower non sense come from?" _   Well, I'm not going to come right out and tell you I can climb walls. I had to trust you first.

Anyway, that's not all I can do. I'm immune toxins and radiations, so drugs have no have no effect on me. I'm also rather more agile, faster, and some what stronger than the average human. Now don't go and tell me I should join some sports team, no way. Not happening. All of my high school life I have avoided that because of the things I can do. I can't keep control of my powers sometimes, they go nuts!  Like now!

The only person who knows of this is my mother.  My father knew back when he was alive.  In fact that's why he stuck needles in my a lot.  He wanted to see what exactly was going on in my body. I remembered I'd try to ask my mom about these powers and all she would say was, "You were born that way."

I know that wasn't the entire truth. Again, she's keeping things from.  I don't know why.

As I sat here with my hands sticking to the table, I attempted to focus. My paper was blank and there was like ten notes I had to write down. I started to get frustrated about these stupid random episodes.

Mr. McDonald came to me when he saw how my face was panicking. "Jessica are you okay? You haven't written anything down," Gwen looked to me and made a confused face. I looked to her and my hands released the table.

I let out a few breaths, "I'm okay. Can I go to the restroom to wash my face?"

Mr. McDonald nodded, "Sure, just come back."

I got up and went to push my back against the door. I did not want my hands touching anything.

When I was almost to the restrooms I saw Flash walk out of the boy's room and looked right at me, "Hey, Book Chucker."

Not now.

He came up to me and pushed me against the wall. I clutched up my fists so they wouldn't stick to him, that would be the last thing I need!

"You got a mean throw there. It hurt a little."

"Next time I'll throw harder," I threatened. I didn't like the look he was giving me. It seemed...lustful? "Nice hoodie. I like red," My face got confused.

I glanced down at this old thing. I have literally wore it everyday since freshmen year and no one says a thing about it unless-

I went to look back up at him but his eyes were looking down my pale yellow tank top.

Oh no.

Okay, remember when I was talking about powers? Well, I have another one, but this is one I never like telling anyone about, so feel lucky! I give off this pheromone, it can make men love me or fear me. For women, it just makes them uncomfortable. Puberty was a bitch with this.

Remember when I said that my powers go nuts? Well, this one is the most annoying when it is. You're saying,  _ "How is that annoying, that's a cool superpower?" _   Well, I can't control how far it goes, who I want it to go to, how long I want it to last, it just spreads like gas. Controlling someone is the least heroic thing to do. And it feels like peeing.

Flash started to lean toward my face so he could kiss me,  _ "Gross!" _

I shoved him away with my fists, "Get away from me!" I squeezed by him, "In a few minutes you'll regret everything!" I opened up the restroom door and went to the sink.

I filled my hands up with water and splashed my face. I should have stayed home today. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed and just laid there with Miles. He's lucky he gets to do nothing all day, act cute and be dumb when I come home. I wish I could be cute and dumb for one day like my cat. I let out a breath calming myself. I headed back to class once I was fine.

When I sat down Gwen asked me, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm Jessica," I smirked. I looked at her and her face was concerned, "I'm fine."

"Do you need to see the nurse? Or counselor?"

"No, I'm fine. Just teenage girl problems," the room was quite when I said that making everything awkward for me. I picked up my pen and started to write down notes.

 

 


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets in a fight in the school yard. Jessica is pestered by popular assholes, but she knocks them off their high horse. We see a glimpse into the distant past and I'm pretty sure, Jessica makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, posting Chapter 2 now. One thing I noticed is that Jessica sure does have a lot of blondes in her life here. Like everyone she talks is one except Peter. That was unintentional.  
> Anyway, here is the next chapter of my silly fic.

Chapter Two: My Hero

During lunch me and Gwen sat on top of our usual table outside.  She pulled out her book that she was reading by Reed Richards, "I swear you and like four other people on this planet have read that book," I said taking a bite out of my ham sandwich. That book was filled with physics crap that I could never understand.

She turned and smiled at me, "I'm sure if you applied yourself to science you would be fantastic and would read this too."

"Hardy har har," I mocked laugh.

I looked over to see a group of kids surrounding a table, "Where's the fire?" Gwen got her nose out of the book and saw what I was looking at.  We both got up to see. Kids were chanting, "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

When I got a closer look, Flash was holding Gordon over the table shoving his face in the food on the tray, "Come on, Gordon! Eat your vegetables!"

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled, about to go in there. Then, pushing through the crowd, I saw Peter, "Hey Parker, come on! Get a picture of this!" Flash laughed.

Peter shook his head, "I'm not gonna take a picture. Just put him down, man," Peter calmly said. All these primates were still chanting for Gordon to eat the food. How is this funny? That kid has asthma and I should know because he had an asthma attack one time in seventh grade when Flash punched him in the stomach! I looked at Gwen and she looked disgusted like I was.

"Gordon, don't eat it. Don't eat it man," Peter told him as his hands were gesturing with him.

"Take the picture, Parker!" Flash ordered.

"Put him down, Flash," Peter said not giving into him.

"Take a picture!"

"Put him down!" Peter shouted, "Eugene!" He said the bully's first name. You could feel this rivalry has been going on since they were in pre-kinder. This is gonna end ugly.

Flash threw down Gordon and Peter went to go check on him, that is until Flash socked him in the face.  Peter hit the ground, hard. "Come on! Get up, Parker!" Flashed yelled.

Peter did get back up to try and punch him, but Flash got him in the stomach making Peter groan. I flinched back at that.

"Get up! Come on!" Flash kicked Peter while he was down. That's it. I took a step to go through, but Gwen grabbed my arm.

"I'm still not taking the picture," Peter breathed out of pain.

I scowled at her, "What are you doing?"

"You'll get violent and whose to say he won't hit you too?" It's happened before in the past, not by Flash, others like him. Others that didn't know when to quit. I would go in looking normal and come out with bruises and black eyes.  I was fine since it healed up within a few days, but still.  It wasn't a sight friends or family liked seeing on a girl.

Flash yelled, "Stay down, Parker!"

"You want me to just stand here-" I argued.

"I'll handle it," those were the only words she spoke before going in.

"Who want's some more?!" Gwen stepped behind him, "Flash!"

He quickly turned around and saw Gwen there making his rage face disappear, "Flash are we still on for after school today? My house, three thirty? I hope you've been doing your homework. Last time I was very disappointed in you," Gwen won't get physically, but she will embarrass you with your grades.

Clever.

"Okay listen-" He tried to recover himself, "No, Flash, how about we just go to class, hmm? How about that...?" She said with this defensive look.

"Whatever," he was annoyed. Good.

Everyone walked off, even Gwen, leaving just me standing here and Peter collecting his things. I saw a kid kick his camera.  Asshole.  I gave this kid the death look making him scurry away.

I went over to go pick it up. I knelt down in front of Peter and handed it to him, "If it means anything, you're my hero."

He looked up at me and stared for a moment.  I'm not sure what the look he was giving me was.  It could have been humiliation.  Flash messing with him twice in one day could be too much, but if it was that look he shouldn't have to feel that way.  It's not his fault a big, thick-head jock never learned.  This could have also been loathing, his lip was messed up from the fight.  Or maybe overall it was just confusion as to why I'm still here saying he's my hero.

I stood up and left to head to my English class.

* * *

All I kept thinking about was Peter. I hope he's okay and doesn't have a concussion or something. Lord knows I want to beat the crap out of Flash right now and it's only worse that he has to sit in front of me.

This is the class where I'm all alone with a bunch assholes. Liz Allen is in this class, Kong is in here, more of the popular dirt bags. It was silent reading, but it's never silent. Not with this class.

"Hey, Flash," Liz called to him, "Is that the freak that threw a binder at your head?" She was obviously referring to me. I rolled my eyes, "Notebook," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's her," he turned to face me, "Still need to get back at you for that too."

I set my book down, "What are you gonna do? Kick me while I'm down? I can take it."

Flash laughed it off, "You can't take me. You'll break."

"I can take anything you got. Lucky for you and me I was born broken," I was not feeling threatened by him one bit.

Flash let out a huffed laugh. I'm not sure if it was mocking or hesitant.

"You should be scared of him," Liz bitched from the side. I turned to peer at her, "Are you apart of this conversation, Bitchcake?"

Her mouth dropped, "I didn't think so. Now close your mouth or else someone will get the wrong idea of you if they haven't already."

"You're just busting out today, aren't you Freak Show?" Flash said to me. I glared right back at him, "Yeah, I guess my asshole radar is off the charts. By the way, why are you telling everyone I threw a dictionary at you for no reason? There are obviously two things wrong with that sentence."

"I'm not telling anyone anything. And it was for no reason."

"Eeeeerrr," I made the wrong buzzing noise, "Wrong! We both know you tripped Peter."

"What is it with you and that loser? Are you a couple or something?"

"No!" I got defensive, "But he's more of a man than you are." The bell rung and it was time to go home. I collected my things and got out of there.

I realized I had detention to go to. This day is never going to end.

I found Gwen at her locker putting a book away. She turned to notice me, "Hey what's up?"

"Getting ready to go to detention. Are you off to work?"

"Yeah, do you wanna stop by my place later?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm just gonna catch a train back home."

"Okay, text me later then," I started to walk off, "Duh!"

* * *

 

I was in detention along with a few other students. I heard them whispering to each other trying to confirm if I was  __ "the girl who threw a dictionary at Flash" _ _ . I swear those better not be the words on my grave. I do not want Flash any where near my dead resting place. That's for me. Oh dear, God, now I'm talking about being dead. Something is defiantly wrong with me.

Why am I so crazy and angry all the time? My mom is never like this and I don't really remember my dad like this either. Maybe someone else in the gene pool is. I can now use that as an excuse.

Okay, I need to stop. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was only ten minutes away from this mental hell being over. I wonder if I just get up now, will anyone care or stop me. The monitor is actually asleep on her desk. Is that drool? Hmmp! I better not try to laugh. Krrppff! It's hard to hold this in.

I stood up slowly and walked to the door gently opening it. All the other kids were viewing me from there seats like I was a side show, silently cheering me on as it cracked open. I took a step outside annnnnnnnnnnnd freedom.

I walked down the hall to the school entrance, "Hey Jessica!" I heard Ms. Danvers call. She walked up to me with a coffee in one hand and her keys in the other. Her sunglasses were on, "Hey I gotta talk to you."

"What's up?"

"A little birdie told me you were having an anxiety or panic attack in second period today."

"Who said that?" Okay, I'm confused. Who the hell reported that?

"A little birdie did. Now, are there any problems at home or..."

I shook my head, "No, Ms. Danvers. I don't think so."

"Well, I took it upon myself to have you meet with the school psychologist starting tomorrow during your free track."

"Seriously?"

The blonde nodded, "Seriously."

"Then when am I suppose to sleep during school?"

We were walking in the parking lot "Sleep is for the weak."

"I don't even know the school psychologist here."

"Dr. Samson. He's the real deal with the whole license and Ph. D"

"Umm okay? Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"You always have a choice, Jessica."

I have a choice?  Well, what's the worse that can happen? "Okay, I guess I'll do it."

"Great! I have you all signed up and everything," she smiled.

I sighed, "So I never had a choice."

"You chose right. Have a good night."

"Good night," I continued my walk down to the subway.

* * *

 

I lived over in Greenwich Village, not as bad as other places, but still. When I got home I didn't see my mom anywhere. She much be working late tonight. So I threw in a TV dinner in the microwave. I took off my hoodie and tossed it on the couch. Miles jumped up and I pet him.

__ Ding! _ _

I walked over to get my food out and started to eat it. I lived in a two room apartment with my mom. Our rooms were on opposite ends of the place.  Our old house had three bedrooms, an office and a basement. My mom and dad tucked me in before bed with Bova, my doll. It wasn't the average teddy bear, it was a cow actually. My dad got it for me on one of his business trips. He told me that they didn't have teddy bears, but I loved it. It had dark, beady eyes, it was a classic looking black and white cow.

I climbed up on my ceiling and hung upside down hugging the now, old cow. My black hair dangled down in the dark. I sat there until I heard my mom open up the door.

"Jessica, you here?" I dropped down and landed on my feet tossing Bova on my bed, "Yeah, I'm in here."

"I'm exhausted," she said in her British accent. My mother undid her blonde hair that was in a bun, letting it fall free, "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Your Dean called and told me that you went to detention today?" I nodded, "Yeah."

"Something about throwing a dictionary at someone's head?"

"It was a notebook and yes. It was just some bully that was being an ass."

"That kid, Dash?"

"Flash. And yeah."

"Gotta watch the temper. It could be your down fall," she said pouring some pepsi in a cup, "You don't get that from me."

"Was dad an angry person?" I asked. She just scoffed, "He never even yelled at me."

"Then where do I get it from?"

My mom stared at me for a long moment with that face again.  The one where she is hiding a truth from me, "I don't know."

Liar.

* * *

__ A woman with blonde hair collected a spider. It was red and yellow with such thin legs like a widow. She placed it in a glass box. The woman stared at it and smiled, "Got you." _ _

__ She walked down a dirt pathway up to a mansion, admiring the beautiful scenery around her. The sun was beginning to set making the sky look gold. _ _

__ The woman came to the mansion and had an elderly woman servant open the doors, "Thanks, Bova. Her high heels clacked against the white marble floor as she went down the hall then into an atrium. A glass dome was three stories above her head, but on the ground surface were lab stations and a machine.   _ _ __ Toward the back of the lab was a man with brown hair looking at a computer screen. The woman went and set her glass box on his desk. He looked down and then at her, "Oh good, you found it." _ _

__ "It wasn't hard. They love this mountain." _ _

__ The man adjusted his his glasses as he tried to get a better look, "Well, you're braver than me when it comes to specimen collection." _ _

__ The woman planted a kiss on his forehead, "Don't feel too bad." _ _

__ "Norman Osborn is going to be visiting today," the woman went to sit on the man's lap. She rolled her eyes when he told her that news, "Let me guess, so he can deny our funding." _ _

__ "Hopefully he will offer us to go in the states if he sees our progress." _ _

__ "Why do I have the feeling it's not going to be enough for him?" _ _

__ The man hugged her close, "We'll just have to make it enough." _ _

__ A few hours later a helicopter flew in and landed. The man and woman held hands as they waited for Norman Osborn to come up to them. Two more men dressed in lab coats were behind Norman. _ _

__ "Welcome to Wundagore Mountain, Mr. Osborn," the man greeted. _ _

__ "Jonathan, it's great to see you again," they shook hands, "This is my wife Miriam." _ _

__ Norman looked at her from head to toe, "Pleasure to meet you," she just gave him a tight smile. Norman reached his arm out to the two men behind him, "These are my two best scientists, Dr. Curt Conners and Dr. Richard Parker." Dr. Curt Conners was blond with one arm and Dr. Richard Parker had brown hair and glasses. _ _

__ Everyone exchanged handshakes and hellos. Jonathan welcomed them inside, "Please this way to the lab. _ _

__ The group was in the lab in the back. They were next to a machine that shot out a laser, "As you can see, we have this laser set to blast a radioactive beam into our specimen. Miriam can you get it?" _ _

__ Miriam got the glass box from the desk and set it up so it was in range of the laser. She walked back next to Jonathan. _ _

__ "And what spider are you using?" Dr. Parker asked. _ _

__ "The Wundagore Widow. It's a very native spider around here. It is very aggressive and a deadly predator of it's domain." _ _

__ "And what are you trying to accomplish by shooting it with radiation?" Dr. Conners asked. _ _

__ "Cell regeneration. You see what makes the Wundagore Widow fascinating is that its DNA allows it to regenerate when a leg is popped off much faster than any other spider on earth. So by giving it radiation we are hoping it can make the healing factor twice as fast and then harness the DNA." _ _

__ Norman looked at the glass box and smirked, "Then fire it up." _ _

__ Jonathan pointed at one of his assistants to start the process. The laser lit up and was charging, then in a matter of seconds a straight blast was shot at the spider. _ _

__ "Process Complete," the computer said. Everyone gathered around the glass box and saw the widow upside down, legs curled in as it slowly died. _ _

__ Jonathan's face grew disappointed, "Damn," he mumbled. _ _

__ A clapping was heard and everyone looked to see Norman Osborn smiling, "Very impressive, Dr. Drew." _ _

__ No one could tell of he was being serious or was taunting him, "I do have to say it was a nice thought out plan, but how about this. How about you work closer to me and use my equipment. Not this cheap stuff Wyndham is having you use.  I have a feeling you are on to something here and it me worth it if I take you guys now." _ _

__ Jonathan looked at Miriam actually shock at his decision, "Besides, you will need to help Dr. Parker and Dr. Conners cross breed this healing factor once you are successful. What do you say? Come to Oscorp," Norman stuck out his hand. _ _

__ Jonathan smiled at Miriam and shook Norman's hand, "You got it." _ _

* * *

My alarm clock blared out awaking me from my sleep. I got up to go take a shower then blow dried my hair out. After combing it down I put on a white tank top and some dark washed jeans. I decided to wear my red high top converse shoes today. I normally switch it up between black, white, green and red. Today is a red shoe day to me.

I fed Miles and scratched the back of his ear, "See you later, fatso," I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle water and a bag of pop tarts. I wasn't much of a breakfast person. My hoodie was still on the couch.  Let me put that on, then my backpack. Did mom leave money? Yes, she did right on the counter. I stuffed that in my wallet, took my phone, keys and left the place.

The subway to school is always the same, Homeless man with dog sitting in the corner. Sharp dressed business man reading the news, group of dope heads, guy playing guitar for money, and lady with groceries in her arms, then other random people. I swear it doesn't matter what time of day it is, it could be 4 a.m. And that lady will always have groceries in her arms. You'd think she was feeding an army everyday.

I got off the subway and started to walk to school. Just the way that I left it, crowded and filled with people I don't talk to. I walked outside to go sit on the tables and wait for Gwen to show up. The cheerleaders are out practicing their "Go Team!" chant. Lame. Liz saw me sitting over here and scowled at me. Like I care how scrunched up your pretty face gets.

"You look lonesome," I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Peter Parker standing right by the table, "Are you here you rescue me from my lonesomeness? I just don't think I can take it anymore," I mocked a helpless voice earning a light laugh from him. He's cuter when he smiles, "Didn't take you for a damsel."

"Didn't take you for a knight in shinny armor," I scooted over so he could sit down, "Thanks," he sat down, "So were you in big trouble yesterday?" He asked a little shy.

I waved my hand downward, "Wasn't my first rodeo and it won't be my last. I served my detention yesterday so it's out of the way. I can be free to go home earlier so I can do nothing. How's your head though?"

"Wasn't my first rodeo either. I'm fine."

"Good. I worried about you after all that."

He smiled, "Thank you for yesterday though. Not a lot of people just stand up for me like that."

"I'm not a lot of people," I looked off in a different direction saying that.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced have we?" He said making me look back and smile, "No, I don't think so," I stuck out my hand, "I'm Jessica Drew."

"Peter Parker."

"Pleasure to meet you," I smiled feeling so dorky. His hands were soft. I went to take my hand away but he accidentally held on to it, "Oh sorry."

I pointed to his camera to make him not feel awkward, "I've seen a lot of your photos around. You're pretty good."

"Thanks. My aunt and uncle got me this camera for Christmas a few years back."

"Ever thought of making a quick buck taking photos?"

He smirked, "Well, I never really thought about it, but now that you mention it," I held out my hand, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," he took it off and handed it to me. I held it to my face and pointed it at him, "Say cheese," before he even got a chance to I took the picture then gave it back to him, "Five bucks."

I got another chuckle out of him. My stomach had this warm feeling inside it. The bell rung before I could dwell on the feeling.

"Come on, I don't want to be late."

We walked to our class together and I looked around for Gwen. No sign of her. When we walked in I saw her sitting in her seat. She waved to me and then noticed Peter was next to me. We got to our seats in the back. Flash came to sit too, "What's up, Freak show. Parker. How's the head?"

"Could ask you the same," I said to him.

"Eyes forward, Mr. Thompson," our teacher said. I took out my stuff that was needed here. When I was focusing on the board I heard a click sound. I turned to see Peter aiming his camera at me, "Five bucks," he smirked. I rolled my eyes smiling at him.

* * *

"So where were you at this morning?" I asked Gwen when first period was over.

"Debate team had an emergency meeting."

I gave a confused look, "About what? Debating if you're called novice debaters or master debaters?" I smirked at my stupid little joke.

"Ha ha. Like I haven't heard you say that before," we walked into Biology and sat down. The TV was out. Looks like its a video today. Mr. McDonald started the video about genetics.

"So you walked in with Peter this morning. What was that about?" She whispered kind of hopeful for me.

"Just being friendly. Can't a couple of social outcasts talk about being social outcasts with out being questioned? What has the world has come to?" I teased.

"Do you want to be social outcasts together with him?" She smiled. I quickly turned to her, "What?"

"Do you like him?" She asked in simple English.

"Eh," I lied.

"Come on, be honest."

"A little," I still lied.

"Jessica?"

"Okay, a lot," I blurted out at another quiet moment. Everyone stared at me, including Mr. McDonald.

"Sorry!" I quickly said sinking into my seat.

Gwen let held in a giggle, "It's fine that you like him. Peter seems like a great guy."

I started to doodle on my piece of paper, "Yeah, he does."

"You don't have to hide your emotions all the time. You should see the school psychiatrist for advice."

My brain clicked together, "That was you!" I yelled this time. I instantly covered my mouth. Mr. McDonald looked me, "Jessica, is there a problem?"

"Nope, sorry. Shutting up now!" I started to write a note to Gwen,  ** **"You told Danvers I need to see the school shrink today?"** **

** **"No! You're seeing Dr. Samson today?"** **

** **"Yeah, Danvers found me after detention and told me a little "birdie" told her about my little spaz attack yesterday."** **

** **"It wasn't me. Why didn't you tell me you were going to Dr. Samson."** **

I shrugged then wrote,  ** **"It wasn't a big deal."** **

Gwen gave me a serious look before writing,  ** **"Yes it is, Jessica! You bottle everything up and keep it all to yourself and only let it out when a bully does something to tick you off."** **

** **"It's called letting off steam to people who actually deserve it."** **

** **"It's unhealthy!"** **

** **"It's also my way of handling things. Thank you!"** **

She sighed,  ** **"Still unhealthy."** **

We sat there not writing anything and looked at the TV for a moment. She picked up the pen again, ** ** ** **"Dr. Samson is a really nice guy. I've talked to him a few times when he stops by the Debate team."** **

** **"Can I ask you one thing?"** **

Gwen nodded, ** ** ** **"Is he a novice debater or a master debater?"** **  She slapped my arm.

"I'm serious!" I whispered.

"No!"

 

 

 


	3. The One Thing True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica goes to see the school shrink and have a dinner at Gwen's. She also almost gets into a scuffled with Flash and Miriam reveals a shocking truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this chapter I added a lot of new changes from my original fic (is that an oxymoron? I think it is), but I hope you enjoy the chapter overall. Jess has quiet a day here and man, it's a doosy.

Chapter Three: The One Thing True

So fifth period was my free track. Instead of going to the library to take a nap, I now have to go see this "Dr. Samson" everyone is all happy about. He's probably a nice guy, I just don't like the idea of someone poking around in my head.  It's unsettling and can really fuck with a person.

I opened up the glass doors into the office and walked up to his secretary, "I'm here to see Dr. Samson?"

"Jessica Drew?"

"Yes."

She typed into her computer. Her long, red finger nails pressed into the keys, "He's inside. Go right on in."

I smiled and studied at her tag for a moment, "Thank you, Gina."

I opened up the door leading into the office. I slowly took off my backpack and held it to my side.  Dr. Samson had short black hair and this certain face to him.  It's like you want to say he's a goofy guy, but you know he's just being a smart ass about everything.  Almost what a satire would look like as a human; that sarcastic nature. He was most likely in his late thirties.

"Ah! Jessica. I've been expecting you. Please, sit," he gestured to the seat.  I did and sat in the leather chair in front of his wooden desk.  I placed my bag on my right side and looked at the metal name plate.

__ "Dr. Leonard Samson" _ _

Next to that was a Newton's Cradle, you that thing with the six silver balls and they hang from a piece of wood. Then normally you pick up one ball and drop it then it hits the rest of the balls making the last one swing up and it just does this cycle.  I reached my hand out, "Can I?"  I have to.

"Of course, I do it all the time," I picked up the last ball and dropped it watching the balls do its magic. I smirked at it.

"So Jessica, Ms. Danvers tells me that you had a panic attack yesterday?"

"It wasn't really a panic attack. I was just being a spaz and needed to get out of class. Faking a spaz attack seems to work," I lied.

"Interesting," I don't think he bought it, "Why did you want to leave class? Was there a test in there or someone you don't like?"

I chuckled, "I don't like a lot of people, Doc."

"No? What's wrong with them?"

I shrugged, "They annoy me. Everyone worries about what's cool, who's hot, high school is gonna last forever. It annoys me."

He nodded, "Do you have any friends?"

"I have, like, two friends that I can think of that aren't related to me or is not a cat."

"If I asked about enemies-?"

"I'd say which one for the day?"

He smiled, "Right.  How's your relationship at home? Got any brothers or sisters?"

I shook my head, "No, it's just me and my mom that live together. And there's the cat."

"No dad?"

"He passed away when I was eight."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Everyone normally is," I sighed.  Thinking about my dad's death always did sting my heart, but it never stopped me from remembering all the good memories from when he was alive.  He taught me how to ride a bike.  It had training wheels, but still, I rode it a lot outside our old house.  I loved that place.  From time to time I go back to visit it.  It's empty now, abandoned since he passed away.  So I would just sneak in through my bedroom window and walk around.

Dr. Samson patted his desk, "I have an idea to lighten the mood.  Let's do an exercise," his voice got a little more excited, "I'll say a random word and you tell me the first thing to pop in your head," he took out a piece of paper.

"I know this one. Okay, let's play your game."

"Sky."

"Blue."

"Friend."

"Gwen."

He nodded, "Desk."

"Chair."

"Mother."

"Miriam."

"Father."

"Jonathan."

"Work."

"Sleep."

Doc chuckled at that one, "Mountain."

"Wandagore," he looked at me strangely, "Odd"

"You."

He glanced at me and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Love."

"Lies."

"Fear."

"Truth."

"Death."

"Strength."

"Spider."

I didn't say anything. Doc lifted his head as I looked down at my hands, "Spider?"

"Me."

Doc wrote something down in that notebook of his. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Why would you think of yourself as a spider?"

"You're the shrink, you tell me."

"Do you think of yourself as small? Like an Inferior Complex?"

"Sometimes I think I don't matter," I answered honestly.

"Well, you're not a small, weak spider."

I glanced up at him, "Who said spiders were weak?"

* * *

"So it went okay with him?" Gwen asked picking up a "hot" yet cold chicken sandwich. I grabbed a small pizza box and put it on my tray.

"Yeah, he wants me back in his office on Monday. I was actually shocked."

Gwen gave me a confused look as she went to put jello on her tray, "Did you yell at him?"

"No! We played a word test thing and it was going alright in the beginning then just ended weird," I put pudding on my tray.

"Well that's why he wants to see you. Your answers must have been interesting enough."

"Yeah, I guess," we paid the register and went outside to our table. Gwen unwrapped her sandwich, "Peter came by my work yesterday."

"Why was he there?" I drank my milk.

"He snuck in because, and I quote, he "loves science."

I choked on my drink from laughing, "What?"

Gwen smiled, "That's what he said."

"Wow. He snuck in?"

"Yeah, it was strange but then I lost him for a good fifteen minutes and had to kick him out of there before he got me in trouble."

"Hmm... That is odd," I took a bite of my pizza. Why on Earth was Peter sneaking in Oscorp? Was he secretly a spy? Don't be stupid Jessica, of course not. He's just a kid like you.  Well, maybe not like me, but like Gwen.

I stared off looking at where Harry was sitting. He was with a bunch of popular kids, but he wasn't the main focus. He was sitting further away from them actually.

He caught me staring and we held contact for one long moment. It hit me right there that he might not fully hate me like I thought. That was until he winched his eyes and turned back to his friends. Guess I was wrong.

"So what do you say?" Gwen snapped me out of my gaze.

"What?"

"Welcome back to the world, Jessica Drew," she teased.

"I'm sorry. What were you asking?"

"Do you want to come have dinner at my place tonight? I'm not working today."

"Yeah, sounds great."

She took a bite out of her sandwich and her face looked disgusted. I smirked at her, "That's why I get the pizza."

"Yeah."

* * *

 

I was putting away my stuff from the morning classes so I won't have to carry a lot over to Gwen's.  I glanced over to see Peter talking with Harry.  All the noise in the hall, I couldn't really hear them, not that I wanted to eavesdrop or anything.  Well...

He seemed to make Harry laugh; I had no idea they were friends.  I figured Harry wouldn't really talk to people like Peter, but I guess the same could be said about me and Gwen.  Smart girl with a future talking to a troubled girl with none.  Rich kid asshole talking to a nerd with a camera.  Wow.

I dropped one of my books causing Peter to look my way.  He patted on Harry's arm in a friendly manner then headed over to me.  Oh no, he's bringing Harry with him.  I quickly picked up my book and shoved it in my locker, but that only made me drop two more books.  Shit!

"Need help?" Peter knelt down to grab them.  He held them out for me as he smirked, "Thanks," I simply said before taking them.

"Jessica Drew, this is my friend, Harry Osborn," Peter introduced us, formally.  I nodded once, "I know who you are," my voice tried to remain civil.  Yeah, I know who he is.  The entire world knows who he is.  My parents worked for his dad, blah blah blah, "Harry, this is Jessica," Peter finished.  I put my books away when he spoke, "Hey."

Things were feeling...awkward with us just standing there not talking, "Okay, well, I have to get to English.  It was nice talking to you, Peter.  Harry," I nodded at them turning to leave.  Harry nudged Peter forward, "Jess, wait up!" I turned to Peter, "Yeah?"

"Listen, I was wondering...well, more like hoping that..." He was stuttering over his words.  "Yeah?" What did he want to ask me? "If some day....maybe this week...or whenever you want...we--."

"Parker!" Flash interrupted to grab Peter under his arm to give him a noogie.  He started to struggle out of the big lug's grasp, "Let him go Flash!" I shouted.  The bully looked over at me, "Shut up, Freak Show!  I'm catching up with 'Petey' here."

"I said let him go or else!" I hissed.  He shoved Peter against the lockers and stepped toward me, "Or else what?  What are you gonna do?"

Kids stopped in the hall to view us, they wanted to see a fight.  I sucked my teeth, "Why can't you get it through that thick ass skull of yours?"

"Get what?"

"That one day you're gonna piss off the wrong person!" I yelled.  I stepped closer to me so he could tower over, didn't make me feel weak like he would think, "Are you gonna be that wrong person?"  Scowling at him I slowly nodded, "Yeah, I just might be if you don't leave him alone," I pointed at Peter who was now by Harry, "Guys, calm down--" he tried.  Me and Flash just glared at Peter once before going back to our stand off, "Come on, Freak Show.  Let's see what you got."

"Oh fuck you!" I tossed my bag on the floor.  Boy, did I want too just end him there.  Beat the living shit out of him just so he can be humiliated in front of everyone, "What is going on here?" Ms. Danvers pushed through the crowd of students.  She came and saw us standing close with anger in our eyes, "Anyone want to explain?"

No one said a thing, it was just silent.  She nodded, "Right, Flash, come with me.  We need to talk about your manners with the opposite gender."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he complained.  Danvers snapped her fingers, "Hey! Lesson one, use appropriate language around ladies!  Now, let's go!" Flash grunted before following Ms. Danvers off.  I can't believe I didn't get blamed this time.  If it was another staff member, I would have.  I turned back to Peter who just had his head down.

"Peter?" I said.  He had the same look from the other day, but this looked like embarrassment, "What did you want to ask me?"

Peter didn't say a word except shook his head.  What the fuck?  He walked off to his class along with other students when the bell rung, "Peter?  He's an asshole!  Don't let it get to you!" he was gone.  I went to get my bag, but Harry was holding it in his hands.

"Real lady like," did he just say that to me?  I glared at him before grabbing my bag letting out a grumble, "What did I say?" he said in a way where he didn't know he was being a dick.  I gave him the middle finger as I walked away.

* * *

After school I walked with Gwen to her place. She lived in the nicer, richer, more privileged part of New York, Upper West Side. As kids we'd go to Central Park a lot together with her brothers and mom.  Sometimes her dad took us, but that was when he could. The door man greeted us as we walked in the building.

I was still thinking about Peter and what happened today.  I was so angry at Flash and how he can just make Peter feel that way then not even wonder what he did was wrong.  Then Harry's little remark at the end.  "Real lady like", what the hell was that suppose to mean?  Me almost getting in a fist fight or me sticking up for his friend as he just stood by?  Gah!  I want to go home and just be angry all night.  But that's a joke because then my mom would just ask what happened then I would have to explain myself and I hate doing that.  I hate having to be honest with her, but she gets to hide information from me with that lying face.  How is that fair?  How is any of  this fair!

"Jess?" Gwen snapped me out of my thoughts, "You having trouble?"  Understatement of the year.  I shook my head, "No it's nothing...nothing..."

Her concern rose a bit at that, but she glanced back at her book, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am... it's just.  Do you ever feel like your parents aren't telling you enough?" I asked Gwen tapping my pencil on my foot. We were doing homework in her room. She looked at me from her textbook, "My parents might not mention things to me, but-."

I sighed realizing I was asking the wrong person, "You're parents are totally honest with you. Why would they lie to you."

"Jessica, what's going on with you and your mom?"

I shook my head, "I know she's keeping something from me. Every time I look at her, I see lies."

"Well, why would she lie to you? It seems pointless to lie for no reason," Gwen tried to understand. I shut my book that was on my lap, "That's what I want to know," I rubbed my forehead, "I just want to know the truth."

A knock on her door was heard, Gwen's dad popped his head in, "Hey girls."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey George," Gwen's dad was the police captain of NYPD. Practically one of the most respected men in New York. Gwen did have some issues with dating growing up. A lot of boys were scared they were going to get arrested if they dated her. Gwen stood up and went to embrace her dad a hug.

"You joining us for dinner, Jessica?"

I nodded, "Of course, anytime I can have some of Helen's cooking."

"Good, I can tell you all about this arrest we had today," I smiled. George liked to tell me his stories. His boys liked to listen too, but me, he knew I'd get a kick out it.

Gwen's mom made lasagna and garlic bread. George sat at the head of the table then me and Gwen sat on each of the side seats.

"So this girl was cutting her own head off with a kitchen knife."

"Are you serious?" I said with a disgusted yet interested tone. Helen gave a piece of bread to Gabriel, "George! At the table?"

"Wait!" I held up my hand defensively, "I wanna hear the rest."

"She was about 1/2 inch in when we got to her, pulled the knife away, and saved her. Lots of blood, but she made it."

I cringed my face, "Why on earth would she-?"

"Bath salts," he answered. My eyes got a little big, "She snorted bath salts?"

"Yeah. We ran a toxicology test and that's what came up in her blood."

I sat back in my chair blown away, "Wow."

"Okay? Are we done telling tales of gore?" Helen looked at George raising an eyebrow.

"Just telling the kid what she wanted. So when am I expecting to see you on the police force?" I looked up at Gwen and she smiled at me. Every since she told her dad I wanted to go into law enforcement he always asks this. She told him in back when I first met the captain in second grade.  I honestly only said that because I wanted her parents to like me.

I smirked, "After I graduate high school."

"You'll be great as one of New York's Finest," George said. He didn't take it as a joke, but it wasn't a bad idea.  We finished dinner and after I walked home. Helen offered to drive me, but I convinced her not to. I got on the subway train heading south.

There were the usual riders that I always happen to see.  I've come close to asking the lady with the groceries what she does for a living or how many kids does she have, but I always don't. Maybe it's better as a mystery.

When I got off the train it was ten passed eleven, making it a twenty minute walk to my place. I felt someone following me ever since I got off the train. This wasn't a new thing to me. Being a girl, walking alone at night, in New York City was a normal routine. At least five times a month...for me.  The footsteps hurried faster to catch up to me. The man poked his pistol at my side, "Get into the alley and I won't kill you," his voice was deep.

"Oh no! A man with a gun! You ruined my night!" I mocked.

"You think this is funny, bitch?"

"A tad bit," I gestured my fingers to be parted a bit. The man poked and pushed me into the alley, "Oh, you'll be laughing real hard in a second once I'm through with you sugar!"

I turned around to face him, "I'm not so sure about that."

Looks like I have to put the fear of God in him here. The man's face became horrified by my presence, "Drop the gun, now."

He did, he tossed that sucker over by the dumpster. I felt a darkness around me grow over my body and grabbed this man by the neck, shaking him. He had a beard and was wearing a beanie. He was crying and begging, "Please stop!"

"I could kill you, you know. And not a soul on earth would miss you," my voice felt deep, consumed with darkness, "And you know you won't be missed right?"

"Noooo! Please! Don't kill me!"

"You know I could though?" If I really wanted to, I could scare the piss out of him, chemically.

"Noooo! Nooooo!" He fainted, probably gave himself a heart attack. Cry me a river. There was a smelly puddle that leaked around him.

"Boo."

I walked out of the alley to head home. I will admit the first time this happened to me was when I was fifteen years old and that was in broad day light. No one wanted to come to my rescue, I'm just lucky I thought on my toes before the scumbag then did something to me. Gotta use what you have, I'm just sorry other girls aren't so lucky. My ability to manipulate pheromones is only good here. Other than that it's just a nuisance.

I unlocked the door with my key then slowly opened the door. Got home at eleven thirty. When I shut it, I heard fumbling around a glass break, "Shit. Jessica?" I heard my mom slur.  Great. She was drinking.

"Yeah mom?"

"Jessica?"

I walked in and saw Miles jump off the couch and rub against my leg. My mom on the other hand was holding a small glass cup with ice with her fingers, "Where were you?"

"I told you I was going to Gwen's after school."

My mom realizing she forgot that, "I made Chinese."

"You ordered it, Mom, but I already ate."

She sat on the couch, nodding. She put her hand over her eyes, starting to cry, "Hey? Hey, why are you crying?"

"Helen has always been a better mom than me. No wonder you like being over there so much."

I went to sit by her on the couch. I noticed she dropped a bottle of alcohol by the couch, that was the noise I heard. I grabbed her hand, "You're not a bad mom."

"I'm a terrible mother," she sobbed. There's an emotion you get when you're in my place.  It's called feeling awful.  I felt real shitty about thinking all those bad things about my mom.  Calling her a liar and what's worse is that she doesn't even know.  So it was eating at me right now.

"No, you're not. You try, you work really hard just to pay the bills, keep the place. I get it. And I'm not so easy to deal with."

My mom stopped sobbing, but it didn't stop the tears. I stood up and helped her to her feet, "Let's go to bed."

"I'm sorry things aren't normal for you," we were to the door of her room.

I sighed, "Can't have everything perfect," I set her on the bed, "We could have had it," I took her cup, "But then Jon died. I miss him so much, Jess."

"I know, Mom. I miss dad too."

Her eyes got heavy, "He's not your dad..."

My eyes became huge as my heart races. My grip on the cup loosened, shattering it as I went to shake my mother awake, "Mom! Mom! What did you say?"

"I'm trying to sleep..." She was drowsy. I backed up against her wall, slid down, and began to cry at this revealed truth.

 


	4. Leave the Rest Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica deals with the scary truth. Peter invites her over for dinner. Miriam reveals an answer about Jessica's abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a long Chapter, but only because they use to be three small ones. So I combined them to get it all out of the way. I will it admit, it can be uneventful, but I feel that it is need for what is to come later. Hope you like it.

Chapter Four: Leave the Rest Unspoken

I slammed my locker, "I'm telling you what I heard," Gwen's eyes were wide with shock when I told her what my mom slipped out. My eyes felt red and puffy from crying all night. When I got to school Gwen thought something happened to me on the way home, I told her nothing happened, but me and you both know I lied there.  
"That seems way to crazy to believe. She was drunk. Maybe she was just... Drunk?"  
I adjusted my backpack and continued to walk forward, "Or maybe she accidentally told the truth."  
"Did you talk to her this morning?" Gwen tried to keep up with me as I hurried down the hall.  
"No. She left before I woke up. Which was surprising considering I hardly slept."  
Gwen took my arm, "Hey!" I turned to confront the blonde in a more calm way. The aura all around here was sympathetic, "Look, I know this is hard for you. But you have to confront your mom about this."  
"I don't even feel like looking at her right now."  
"I know. You still have to talk to her about it, Jessica," I shook her hand off sighing, "Let's get to class."

I began to doodle a spider on my notebook. My hair covered in front of my face as I just looked down while Mr. Cranston wrote notes on the white board most of class. Flash didn't even say anything to me today. I felt something thin poke my shoulder. I peeked to the side seeing Peter holding his pencil. He seemed edgy.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He whispered.

I nodded slightly. I don't need him to be concerned about me.

"You sure? Your eyes, they're red. Like you've been crying. I was worried."

"Don't worry. I'll live," I gave him a small, fake smile.

He nodded, "Yeah-Yeah I know. Your uh your strong like an ox. I remember. Not your first rodeo, right?"

I went back to facing forward nodding my head, "Yeah." I know Peter was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't stop me from crying. I wanted to hold it in so much. My body was shaking lightly in my seat. I felt Peter still staring at me.

* * *

After school I still sat in my seat in the classroom. My teacher did ask if anything was wrong, I didn't say anything.

"Jessica?"

"..."

"Jessica do you need help?"

I stood up and left after a moment. I walked down the hallway to the front entrance and saw Peter sitting on a wall inspecting his camera. He looked up and saw me.

"Jessica," he hoped off the wall. I stood still as he approached me, "Hey."

"Hi," my voice was low.

"You're obviously not yourself."

I tilted my head, "Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look uhh- I wanted to tell you that if you needed someone to talk to," he glanced up at me, "I'm- I'm here."

I looked at my feet as he continued, "I actually was going to invite you over for dinner tonight, but I um-I see you probably aren't in the mood to talk too much."

I glanced up at him when he handed me a piece of paper, "In case you change your mind, you know?"

** **738 Winter Garden Drive, Forest Hills, Queens** **

"Queens?" I asked looking over the address.

He nodded, "Yeah, Queens."

"Why do you want me over?"

He smiled, "Cause, you're my hero, remember?"

I nodded, "Thank you," I continued to walk passed him, shoving the piece of paper in my pocket. I had to go visit my mom at work.

* * *

I wanted to bash someone's face in, but of course, when I don't want to get in a fight or someone to be following me, it's there. When I want the excuse, it's never there. Dammit!  I got to St. Mary's at four fifteen. I walked through the doors to the nurse's desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Can you contact Dr. Miriam Drew. I'm her daughter. It's urgent," the nurse nodded and picked up the phone. In a matter of minutes my mom was at the desk with me, "What's wrong, Jessica?"

I stared at her, feeling anger, "Who am I?"

"What?" Her face got confused. She moved me over to a more quieter area. I struggled out of her grip, "Hey! Calm down. What's wrong?"

"Who am I?"

"You're Jessica Drew."

"Am I?"

She squinted at me, "Are you feeling alright?" She went to place her hand over my forehead. I swatted her away.

"How did I get my abilities?"

"Shh!" She tried to quite me down.

"How did I get them? How did I get them!"

"I told you, you were born that way."

I scowled at her, "I'm not eight anymore. That excuse won't fly. How did I get them? Is my real dad this way?"

She froze for a second, but shook her head, "You know your dad didn't have this. And he would be very upset with you if you just showed up here, to yell at me."

"If he were here I'd tell to stay out of it," I snapped. My mom didn't like that, "Excuse me?"

"I'd tell him to stay out of it because he's not my real father!"

My mom's mouth dropped. It took her a few moments to talk again, "Who told you that?"

"You did, last night, you were drunk," my voice was sharp. She combed back a strand of her hair. My eyes were stinging. She just told me everything I needed right there in that small moment, "So it is true."

My mother had shame written up and down. Her mouth opened up slightly to try and recover, "I-."

"You know, just leave the rest unspoken, Mom. You lied to me about dad. Now you're lying about who I really am," I started walking backwards away from her.

"Jessica-."

"Save the 'I was protecting you' bullshit. Doesn't change the fact that you are a liar!" I turned completely around and walked off.

"Jessica!"

I ignored her and started to run. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept moving.

* * *

I sat in the subway seat, same crowd as usual. I looked to my right and there was a drunk guy that was asleep. He had a pack of cigarettes in his hand that he was starting to loosen his grip on. I slowly inched my way over, taking the pack gently away. I got off the next stop not wanting to be caught by the man. I felt pretty crappy for stealing, but I need them.

To be honest, I've never smoked one of these before. So I'll have no idea what I'm doing. I leaned against a wall waiting for the next subway to get her. Putting my hands in my pocket I felt the piece of paper Peter gave me earlier today. Maybe I will stop by. I sure as hell don't want to go back and wallow all alone at home.

I pulled out a cigarette, but there was one problem. No light. I just looked like a dope holding on to a cigarette between my two fingers.

"I'll get that for you," a man next to me said with such a thick Bronx accent. A hand came from my side with a lighter and lit it. I inhaled, then coughed.

"Whoa, easy there. First time?"

I looked up and saw a man with blondish hair slicked back and brown eyes. He had this dreamy look to him. He was college age, maybe twenty-two. I got control of my breathing again and attempted to smoke.

"No, I'm fine."

He smiled at me, "What are you, like twelve? You shouldn't be smoking."

"I'm not twelve. I'm nine," I joked. He chuckled, then stuck out a hand, "I'm Eddie, Eddie Brock."

I went to shake his hand, "Hello there. Thanks for the lite by the way," I slightly held up the cigarette.

"No problem. See a girl in need, I help. It's what I like to do."

"What are you some kind of 'superhero'? Helping damsels in distress?"

He smiled at that, "I'm no hero, but I don't mind being a helping hand."

I nodded, "So just a regular Joe? Awesome," I took another long drag. I might be getting use to this.

"Never said I was regular. I like being special."

"Oh you're special, alright," I smirked. The next train got here heading off to Queens. I dropped the cigarette then stepped on it.

"You leaving so soon? I was just getting ready to ask you to marry me," he was funny, but a little strange.

"I got cold feet," I backed up.

"Never got your name."

"Never gave it," I shrugged.

"Well, it's New York. Maybe well run into each other sooner or later," I was on the train.

"Or later," I waved as the doors shut.

* * *

I stood in front of a house holding the piece of paper to see if it matched the address. It does, so I must be in front of Peter's home. I went up the steps to his porch, it was a nice house. Knocking on the door my heart raced.

An older man answered the door, "Hello, can I help you, young lady?" He smiled at me.

"Peter asked me to stop by for dinner?"

"Oh! You're that girl on his computer," On his computer? What? He stepped to the side, "Come on in. My wife is in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

"I walked inside and stood by the door, "Peter!" He called. I heard thumping around above and finally Peter came downstairs. He looked a little surprised to see me, "Hey, you came."

"I uhh-changed my mind," I gave a smile to him, genuine this time. He was at the bottom of the stairs now, "Jessica, this is my Uncle Ben," I turned to shake his hand, "Is it alright if I call you Uncle Ben?"

He chuckled, "Of course. Peter still does. Some of Peter's friends would when they were little. Now they don't seem to stop by as much."

I heard someone else approaching us from another room. It was a woman about the same age as Uncle Ben.

"Who do we have here?" Her voice was sweet.

"Aunt May this is Jessica Drew. I invited her over today," her hand was gentle when we shook, "I'm glad you are here because I did make extra. Should be out in a few moments. Drew? Is your mother Miriam Drew?"

I nodded, internally cringing at the name, "Yes, she is."

"I thought so. I met her at a PTA meeting once, but haven't seen her since."

"Well, that's my mom. She figures if she goes to one meeting, she never has to go again."

Uncle Ben nodded, "That's smart. I don't really like going to those meetings."

Aunt May held out her hand, "Sweetie, do you want to take off your jacket?"

I shook my head, "No thank you. This hoodie is my second skin," I smirked. They were a nice family. Genuine and Good at heart. They seem like the kind of family that would take you in and help without asking for anything in return like Gwen's.

We sat at the table having pot roast. I was sitting next to Peter on one side and Uncle Ben and Aunt May were on the other.

"Peter tells us he knows you from calculus, Jessica," I looked up and nodded, "Yeah, he sits next to me. He's ummm the smartest person if not the second smartest person I know."

He stopped for eating for a second. I think he was trying to figure out who number one was. He smiled and continued to eat, he knows.

"Did you ever make up that test?" Peter asked me after a moment. I shook my head, "Uhh, no. I haven't. To be honest I didn't even study for the test."

"No?"

"Nope," I took a bite of my food, "I had to go to the doctor's office when we took notes."

Uncle Ben smiled, "I'm sure Peter has the notes, don't you Pete?"

I looked over to him, he nodded, "Yeah I do. If you want to umm... or-"

"Yeah, sure." He seemed to be nervous when he asked me. I glanced to the adults and I saw them trying not to giggle. This felt like a set up. I'll go along, "Yeah, how about after dinner?"

"Sounds great," he smiled. He looked at his food as if he was hiding away. After dinner I helped collect the dishes and gave them to Aunt May. She took them with this loving look, "Thank you, sweet heart."

Uncle Ben walked into the kitchen, "Peter went upstairs to his room."

"Thank you," I nodded as I left the kitchen I stopped for a second and heard him say, "She's cute."  
I smirked to myself at that.  
When I walked into Peter's room I saw a lot of books and paper laying around all over the place. He was a bit of a slob, but I guess all great guys are. Peter was on his computer looking up something on Bing. I knocked on the doorway causing him to look up.  
"Hey, those notes are right here," he shuffled around his desk and grabbed a hand full of papers.  
I grabbed them and set them back on the desk, "Thank you, Peter, but I don't really need them. I'm not going to take the test. It will only drop me down to a C plus."  
He got a confused face for moment, "Oh."  
"I don't care much about my grades," I saw a spider in a small display case, "Cool spider," I walked over to his stereo and looked through his CD's that he had. His eyes followed me, "So what changed your mind to stop by? You seemed miserable at school."  
"You said if I needed someone I should go to you," I turned back to him smirking. I found a Ramones CD in the mix and put it in.  
"Well what's wrong?"  
As I took off my hoodie, I laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, "My mom told me something last night. That my dad wasn't my real dad."

His face was perplexed but became sorrowful, "I'm sorry. That must have been hard to hear."  
"It was. I feel lost."  
"Do you know who your real father is?" I shook my head, "No, and I feel she will never tell me."  
Peter got up and sat next to me, "I don't really know too much about my parents either. They died when I was just a little kid. I get memories of them here and there, but I never knew the real them, you know? All I know is that they worked for OsCorp."  
I quickly sat up, "Your parents worked for OsCorp too?"  
"Yours did?" I quickly nodded my head, "My mom told me her and my da-Jonathan use to years ago until he died."  
"When did he die?"  
"When I was eight umm me and him were driving in the rain and something happened which caused us to crash. He said something to me before he died, but I can't remember too much of it. I hit my head in the accident."  
His voice was grief stricken, "I'm so-."  
"Yeah, you're sorry. Everyone is when I tell them," I said bitterly. I didn't mean it to sound that way.  
"My parents died in a plane accident. I remember everything was crazy before they dropped me off here. Some one broke into our old house and my dad gathered everything related to work."  
"That's nuts. You remember that?" He nodded. His voice was hesitant before he spoke, "Do you ever think that these accidents weren't accidents? Like it was planned?"  
I suddenly felt triggered agitation at that suggestion, "What are you talking about?"  
"Maybe our parents dying was not an accident."  
I stood up, "And some how it's all connected?"  
"You don't find it odd that it's a coincidence our parents died around the same time?"  
Why am I getting mad at him? I wouldn't just explode on Peter, "You don't find it a little paranoid to be thinking that?" What was that?  
"Take it easy. Why are you getting so hostile?" He stood up to try and calm me down. Why am I getting hostile?  
"Take it easy? You take it easy! 'Not accidents'. That's stupid." I walked out of his room and downstairs. Where am I going? My feet were walking past his aunt and uncle to go outside.  
"Jessica! Stop! I'm sorry it was dumb to say that."  
I didn't turn back. I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. I felt not in control of myself. I went back to my side of town.

 

* * *

It was raining on the way home. I forgot my hoodie at Peter's, so I was soaked. I did feel horrible for snapping like that.  What I don't understand is why I did that. I climbed up the side of my apartment building once I knew no one was around. It was faster to get to my room. I was on the ninth floor when I got to my window. I climbed in and shut it.

My clothes and hair dripped all over the wooden floor. It was dark in here. I felt a presence on my bed, "You could have came through the front door like a normal person."

I winced my eyes and saw my mother sitting there, "I'm not exactly normal, am I?"

I got the green towel that was hanging from the back of my door. I started to dry my hair. My mother shifted her sitting positioned, "No, you're not normal. That's something your father always loved about you though."

"You mean Jonathan," I corrected her. She shut her eyes and was silent, "It's okay, you can say it. He's not my dad."

"You weren't suppose to find out this way," she rubbed her forehead. I tilted my head with doubt, "Or was I just not suppose to find out all together?"

She huffed, "That was plan A."

I shook my head, "Awesome, Mom. Truly awesome," I walked out of my room, "I'm going back out."

"Wait, Jessica! Please stop!" My hand reached for the front door knob.

"It was a radiation blast!"

I froze when she said that. I turned around confused as she continued, "Your abilities, they didn't just appear out of no where.  It happened at OsCorp."

* * *

__ Jonathan Drew was walking down a long hallway to go into Norman Osborn's room. When he opened the door he saw his wife with him. There was a bunch of files on his desk, but Miriam's face looked upset as did Norman's. _ _

__ "Am I missing something?" Jonathan asked bitterly. Norman looked at him, "Your wife doesn't want to do the project anymore." _ _

__ Jonathan's face looked horrified, "Why, Miriam?" _ _

__ "I don't think it's a good idea to do it now. We need more time." _ _

__ Norman stood up, "I asked her what the problem was. Apparently it has to do with the biology of the spiders we have." _ _

__ "What wrong with them?" Jonathan asked. Miriam turned and looked at him, "The Waundagore Widows, they are growing weak." _ _

__ "Then the radiation will help them." _ _

__ "No, Jonathan, it will just kill them again!" her face was panicked. Jonathan went to take her hand, "Excuse us," he took her out of Norman's office.  They were outside in the hallway when Jonathan put all of his attention to Miriam, "What's really wrong?" _ _

__ "The Wandagore Widows are going extinct. They were endangered when we worked on them back on the mountain. Now Osborn has taken the remaining ones." _ _

__ "They're just spiders, Miriam." _ _

__ "But the last ones on earth are here with us! And they will die in a matter of days!" _ _

__ "If they die they die with a cause! This is our last chance to do this experiment, if not we are screwed." _ _

__ Miriam sighed with dread, "It would be a miracle if this project works, but trust me, there are none. Jonathan winced his eyes, "There's something else, isn't there? Something really has gotten you worked up." _ _

__ Miriam just shook her head slightly, obviously lying. Jonathan nodded, "Then relax and don't ruin this too," his eyes looked like he has been stabbed in the heart. _ _

__ "Jonathan, I said I was so-." _ _

__ "Don't worry about the spiders. Dr. Warren said he would take a few to work on his cloning experiment. The Waundagore Widow won't go extinct," he walked off leaving Miriam there. _ _

* * *

__ Everyone was gathered in the lab preparing for the demonstration. Miriam got the glass box and approached a huge display with fifteen small plastic cages, "Which one?" Referring to the small widows in the cages. _ _

__ "Take out specimen ten. It's the healthiest one we have," Jonathan said by his computer. _ _

__ "Jessica," Miriam said to herself. _ _

__ "What?" _ _

__ "I named specimen ten Jessica. Specimen one is Adam, two is Beatrice, so on so on with the alphabet." _ _

__ Jonathan looked at her like she was insane, "Specimen ten, please." _ _

__ "Jessica," she murmured as she collected the widow. Later during the preparation Norman showed up to stand behind the controls. Miriam was putting the box in front on the laser. _ _

__ Jonathan was talking with another scientist, "No it's each part of the DNA. The adenine, guanine, thymine, cytosine. All of that is affected-." _ _

__ KWEEEEEEEEEEE! _ _

__ "Oh no! I was running a timer diagnostic!" the scientist yelled as he ran to the computer. Miriam looked at her husband with fear and he at her. The laser fired a blast of radiation right in to Miriam's abdominal area. _ _

__ "Miriam!" Jonathan screamed. _ _

* * *

I felt overwhelmed at my mother's story. She wiped a tear from her face, "I thought I was going to die. When I was in the hospital, they told Jonathan, I was six weeks pregnant. That's how he found out."

"I was a lab accident?" I said to her. She nodded, "After I recovered and through out the pregnancy I stressed that something was wrong with you. I waited everyday to see if today would be the day I miscarried. Finally you were born a beautiful, healthy, baby girl. It was there I realized maybe it wasn't all science and logic. Miracles can happen. You were the living proof."

We sat in silence for a few momenta until I decided to speak up, "Who's my real father?"  
Miriam shook her head, "No."

"Mom, please. I have to know," I begged.

"It doesn't matter who helped make you. You are mine. You are nothing like the man that helped create you. He didn't raise you."

I can't believe this.  Now it wasn't about her lying to me, she just won't tell me.  And this won't be like she'll tell me one day, no.  I'm never going to find out the truth. Not from her that is.  I nodded, "Fine then."

If you think I'm letting this go, you are dead wrong. I will find out. One way or another, I will find out.

* * *

My weekend went by fast. I spent it inside looking through any papers my mom had in the apartment while she was at work. I looked for any hint of who my father was or anything else that would be useful. When I had no luck I just sat there with a pile of papers around me. Maybe It just wasn't meant to happen. Maybe it was better that I don't know. I looked over and saw a manilla folder with a strange symbol on it.

I grabbed it and studied the symbol, it was two red circles with dashes through them. In the folder was all these papers with equations and scribbles that I have no clue of their meaning. I saw a name in there. Richard Parker.

I looked through more papers and saw an OsCorp staff photo. There were plenty of people there. I read the names left to right, Dr. Otto Octavius, Dr. Adrian Tomes, Dr. Miles Warren (that explains why my dad chose that name for the cat), Dr. Curtis Conners (that's Gwen's mentor. She talked so much about him when she first got the internship), Dr. Norman Osborn, Dr. Richard Parker, Dr. Jonathan Drew, Dr. Miriam Drew, Dr. Edward Brock Sr., and last was Dr. Alistair Smythe.

All of these names were here. I focused on Richard Parker's name. Peter's dad. My parents must have worked with him. Maybe he knew about the accident my mom was in. Why I was able to survive something that should have obliterate me.

Something worked, something clicked together otherwise I wouldn't be here.I looked back at the paper with the equations. Decay Rate Algorithm. I need to talk to a science whiz. Not Gwen though, I can't talk to her about this. I need someone who would understand.

I need to talk to Peter.

 

 

 


	5. Bitch Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica needs to find Peter to talk about the Decay Rate Algorithm. Harry and Jessica have words and finally a fight breaks out in Midtown at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So this is another chapter that has added stuff from my original fic. Hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Five: Bitch Fight!

Monday morning I walked through the halls searching for Peter, but had no luck. I would ask his friends, but I don't think he really has any except Harry.  I did see him talking with Liz by their lockers.  I slowly approached them clearing my throat, "Excuse me."

They both looked at bewildered as to why I was speaking to them, "What do you want?" Liz spat at me.  I ignored her.  Not today you little bitch, not today, "Harry can I talk to you for a second?  It's about Peter."

He glanced at Liz, "See you in class," he told her before she walked off, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you've seen him around this morning?  I have to talk to him."

"I haven't seen him.  He's been a bit distant lately," well he was no help.  I let out a huff, "Okay, thanks."

"What are you doing?  Like why are you even talking to me?" His words whipped out.  I looked at him with a little dismay, "Sorry, your highness.  Didn't realize I needed permission."

He rolled his eyes.  I glanced at him up ad down, he wore probably the most expensive outfit a person can wear to school, "I figured you would know where he is since he's your friend."

He didn't say anything, not a word.  I tilted my head, "Okay, great talk.  Later," my voice said sarcastically.  When I turned I crashed into another body of a student that was walking by.  I dropped the book I was holding on the floor.  The kid I bumped into, Kong said, "Watch it!" and kept walking.  I shut my eyes from feeling stupid.

I heard Harry chuckle, "Nice grace.  How's charm school."

Glaring at him I just said the first dumb thing to come to mind, "Same as your hair.  Terrible," I grabbed my book and left as he started to laugh at me.  Asshole.

The bell rang. Maybe I'll get Peter in class. I was wearing a black tank top that said, "Normal People Scare Me" with grey jeans and my black converse. My hair was down like always.  
When I sat at my desk I saw him walk through the door with his head down. Almost like he was embarrassed to look up. He sat down and reached into his backpack to get something.  
"That you, Freakshow?" Flash greeted, "I didn't recognize you with out that hoodie."  
I ignored him just as I did Liz and looked to the embarrassed boy next to me, "Peter?"  
He glanced up, but said nothing.  
"I want to say I-I'm sorry. For blowing up on you Friday. It was uncalled for and I don't even know where it came from."  
He stared at me for a while before nodding with that crooked smirk, "Yeah, um I'm sorry too. That was in-"  
I held my hand up stopping him, "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."  
"Did you two losers go on a date?" Flash asked.  
We ignored him again, "I do have to talk to you about something relating to what we talked about though. Would you mind if we continued this at lunch?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, sure. Oh! You forgot this. Aunt May wanted to make sure you got your "second skin" back," he pulled out my red hoodie along with some crumbled up pieces of paper that fell out. He handed it to me. My mouth curled into a smile, "There you are."  
I put it on straight away, getting warm, "I felt weird without it," I turned to look at him again, "Thank you."  
He gave me a smile that made something flutter in my stomach. This time, I did dwell on it.

* * *

In second period, as soon as I sat with Gwen all she kept talking about was why I kept avoiding her all weekend and if I talked to my mom. I told what little I could with out exposing my secret.  
"You'll be fine though?"  
"Yeah. I have an appointment with Doc today anyway. So I'll talk to him."  
She smiled, "That's great, Jessica. It really is. I'm glad you are looking forward to talking to him."  
I nodded and gave a fake smile. I actually wasn't looking forward to talking with the shrink today.  
Our teacher, Mr. McDonald came to the board and wrote "DNA model project" on the board.  
"Today, you will get a partner and together you will build a model of a DNA structure and label it along with a written report on everything about a DNA strand."  
I looked at Gwen and shrugged. Easy enough. We're always partners on projects, "I will choose your partner however."  
The whole class filled with groans and moans. Are you serious? We can't choose our partner?  
"Is there a problem?" He asked. Everyone raised a hand and there was chatter, "Alright, enough! Know that I do not care about your 'cliques' or reputation of who you hang out with."  
Please partner me up with someone good. He read out names two by two.  
"Jasmine Cruz and Oswald Jackson."  
Please give me someone good.  
"Luis Travis and Alma Grey."  
Someone good, please!  
"George Peterson and Jeffery Jones."  
People were sighing as they got paired with whoever Mr. McDonald named.  
"Renee Davidson and Summer Green."  
Can random luck just give me Gwen?  
"Gwen Stacy and Lana Baumgarter." Or luck can just take a shit on me. That's fine.  
"Sorry," I heard Gwen whisper.  
"Quentin Trent and Rose Emerson."  
Someone one good! Someone I can put up with. Not-  
"Harry Osborn and Jessica Drew."  
Son of a Bitch!  
I looked over to see Harry with a displeased frown on his face. Great. I'm paired with someone that hates my guts for no damn reason.  
"Alright get with your partners. Project is due next Friday."  
I sighed as Gwen looked to me, "Maybe you'll have a new friend," her optimism didn't help. I got up and approached Harry.  
"Umm Hi," he just looked at me, not saying a word. like always. I continued, "Listen, I know me and you don't really hang out or get along or talk to each other or are in any way relevant to each other's lives, but-."  
"Just sit and act like you're doing something. Don't worry about the project. I got it. I'll give you half the credit."  
"Excuse me?" I asked confused.  
"You heard me. I got this."  
I stepped closer, "No you don't. This is a project that two people work on. You carry half the work and I carry half the work. Now let's figure out how we divide this up."  
He passed me a blank sheet of paper, "Your half can be you writing your name on this paper."  
I took the paper and threw it to the side, "No! Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you with this project. I will not be some idiot you throw to the sidelines, Harry. Now where and when do you want do this?"  
This seemed to peeve him judging by the look on his face. Well, this pissed me off. How dare he shoves me to the side like a useless tool. I could feel eyes on us since we were the only ones standing and making a scene.  
"Fine then. My house then since I'm sure there will be more space to work," he said with a snotty tone. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever works for you."  
Before I left class, Mr. McDonald called my name, "Jessica, wait up. Gotta talk to you."  
I nodded to Gwen and she walked off as I went to my teacher, "What's up?"  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
I was taken back, "What do you mean?"  
"You seem to be having emotional outbursts lately. I never get that from you. Everything okay?"  
I shook my head slowly, but quickly nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."  
"Are you sure? If you need to talk to someone you can see the school psychiatrist. Have you seen him yet?"  
Yet? My mouth dropped, "You're the birdie?"  
He became confused, "The what?"  
"The birdie. Did you talk to Ms. Danvers about me seeing Dr. Samson?"  
"No, I did not."  
Damn! Who the hell is the birdie?  
"Never mind. I'm fine Mr. McDonald. Thank you for caring though," I left the class.  
"Have a nice day."

* * *

I sat down in the not-so-comfortable leather chair in Doc's office. He cleaned off his glasses and put them back on, "How have you been since your last visit, Jessica?"

"Well, pretty darn crappy actually."

"That's blunt."

"That's... me?" I said confused.

"Why was it 'crappy'?" He took out his notebook and pen.

"Where to begin, I almost got mugged, my mom slipped out that I have a different dad, I got proposed to by a random stranger on the subway, I'm partnered up with a kid that hates my guts for a science project, and I've gained a crush on a guy that is too good for me."

Doc tilted his head, "Why is it a bad thing to have a crush?"

"Are you kidding me? After all of that you think that is the strangest?" I threw my arms up.

He waved his arms down ward, "Calm down, Jessica. We'll get to those. Let's build up to that, okay?"

I took a deep breath, "Now what's wrong with the guy?"

"Like I said. He's too good for me. He probably doesn't like me the way I think he does. Even if  __ that's _ _  true, all I'd do is just let him down."

"It sounds like you're just love sick, Jessica. Maybe it's time you drop that barrier and let someone in."

I scoffed, "I'm not in love, okay? I'm just..." He raised an eyebrow causing me to put my face in my hands, "I'm just stupid."

"Love makes you stupid."

"Okay, can we talk about something else?" I suggested. Doc nodded his head and pulled out a pile of big cards, "Let's try this."

"What is it?"

He lifted up a card that had black ink smeared on it, "Ink blots. Cliche? I know."

I groaned, "Come on, Jessica. Now tell me what you see."

I studied the ink blot. There was a weird bulge with two smears on each side. Around it were several circles around it.

"It looks like people gathered around a turkey dinner," Doc set the card down and picked up another one. This had smears on the top and bottom of the card with an awkward circle blot in the top left corner, "A nice view."

He set that one next to the "turkey dinner" one.

This one scared me for some reason. It had sharp and pointed blots making a face.

"An angry wolf or dog," he set that on top of the "turkey dinner" card.

The next card had squarish blots all over, "A city?"

He placed that on top of the other pile. He shuffled through and took out one from the middle. This one was interesting.

There was one rounded rectangle blot surrounding two odd shaped ones. Then sprinkled with black dots.

"Two people driving in the rain," he set that on top of the dog card.

Another card was of strange triangles morphed together in the center, "A space ship?"

"Last one, Jessica," he showed me two circles of different size on top of each other. The smaller one was on top. Coming out of the bottom one was strange legs.

I rolled my eyes, "A spider, Doc. Did you put that in on purpose?" I asked.

"No. You saw what your mind wanted you to see. I personally think it's a crab."

"Sure you do," I sat back in my seat.

"What is this fixation on spiders?" He asked as he lifted one of the silver balls on the Newton's Cradle. I stared at that for a moment before answering, "Maybe it's like my 'spirit animal', Doc."

"Do you believe that?"

"Or maybe I just think spiders are cool and you're reading into this."

He held his breath and nodded once, "Of course," he went to grab the pile of cards that I guess he considered "alarming".

"Why did you see a turkey dinner here?"

"I'm hungry for turkey," I shrugged, "Jessica."

"I don't know why!" I snapped, "Why is there a deeper meaning to it? Why can't I just see friends and family gathered around a dinner talking about business?"

"They're talking about business?"

I face palmed myself, "Not the point."

"No, no, keep going with it. What other details do you see in it?"

I stared at it for a while. It felt like it was actually morphing into a clear picture. Like a memory that was forgotten. The picture was from an angle, like it was from a doorway.

"I see mostly adults at the table. There's only two kids sitting. I feel like someone is missing."

"Where are they?"

"You got me. Maybe they're off being a kid."

"How about this angry dog?" When I looked at the picture I could practically feel the heat of the dog's breath as it snarled.

"Yeah, it's angry. Enough said."

Doc got suspicious, "Do you know why it's angry?"

"Because it's a crazy dog that probably has rabies or something," he set it aside when he saw how upset I was getting.

"You saw two people driving in the rain in this one. Care to expand?"

I studied this one, knowing why this one felt familiar.

_ I saw me and Jonathan driving in the rain. He seemed to be worried about something. He did smile at me to try and make me feel safe. In that moment, I didn't feel the need to be scared of anything. Jonathan would protect me from whatever it was that he feared. There was a loud crash after. _

"They crashed their car. Glass is all over the place."

_ Thunder claps as lightening strikes, terrifying me. The rain is cold as it touches my skin , "It's really pouring." _

_ "...be afraid..." _

I shook my head, "We're done," I stood up and grabbed my backpack. Doc stood up with me, "You didn't finish."

"I don't want to finish! That car crash that I'm seeing. It happened to me when I was eight. That's why I have such a 'barrier', okay? It was traumatic, Doc."

He didn't say anything until I reached the door, "Be back here on Thursday, Jessica."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

I sat with Gwen at our table as I waited for Peter to stop by. I looked around nervously to see where he was. I brought that folder with the Decay Rate Algorithm. It's in my backpack.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Gwen asked me when she set down her book. I turned to look at her, "Waiting for someone."

"Who could it be?" She asked with a mocking mysterious tone.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned hoping it was Peter, but it was that blond haired, blue eyed  __ partner _ _  of mine, "Harry?" this was surprising. He was seen with me. Outside of class. At lunch. In front of all of his "cool friends".

"Here, this is my address. Stop by today after school around four o'clock."

He gave me a piece of paper, "Oh um okay. Do I need to bring anything?"

He took a glance at me from head to toe, "No. Just bring yourself."

"Got it," I did a lazy salute. He rolled his eyes and walked off back to his  __ territory _ _ .

"That's who you were waiting for?" Gwen asked once he was out of ear shot. I shook my head, "Uh no, actually."

"Hey!" An angry female voice called. What now? Liz Allen stomped up to me with a pissed off look, "What do you want?" I spat.

"No, what do you want with Harry?"

"Excuse me?" Okay, I'm confused. Liz's eyes were burning with hatred, "I saw you flirting with him. And why are you going to his house for a date?"

I winced my eyes at her, she liked Harry? And she thinks Harry is asking me out? I'm sorry, but that is pretty gross. I don't even know or like Harry like that. This could be fun.

"You don't mix rich with trash, so stay away from Harry!" She flipped her hair. After a moment I spoke, "Or else what?"

Liz turned around scowling at, "Just stay away."

"Or else what?" I shrugged. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Gwen staring at me wide eyed. Liz came right to my face, "Or else I'll kick your ass!"

"What's really the problem here, Liz? The fact that he invited me over to his house before asking the school bicycle?" I felt a hard smack across my face. She slapped me. I held my hand over my cheek, feeling the heat from it. There were even thin scratch marks left from her acrylics.

I glanced up at her and stood up off the table, "Jess, don't!" Liz pushed me on the shoulders, "Do something, freak."

"Jessica, you're better than this," I turned to look at Gwen for a moment and smirked, "No, I'm not."

I then lunged at Liz pushing her down to the ground. Scraps were on the back of her legs. I was on top punching her in the face. She then bit down on my wrist and rolled us over to where she started scratching my neck and face. The little stings of the cuts when the air touched it was irritating.

Kids gathered around and started cheering and chanting. I began to pull Liz's brown hair so she came low enough for me to head bud. I was squeezing her wrist as her other hand was trying to hit me anyway it could. I back handed her head giving me the advantage to go back on top. There was tugging on my jacket.

"Jess, stop!" Gwen yelled as she bent down to try and break us up. I slightly shifted causing Gwen's arm to go by Liz's head. Liz bite down on her hand causing her yell, "Ouch!" Gwen held her hand. Peter ran up next to her, "What happened?"

"She bit me! Kick her ass, Jess!" Peter got down and tried to pull me off by grabbing my arms, but I pulled forward violently to go and hit Liz again.

After another few hits from each other, Mr. Cranston was the one that came through the crowd and saw me on top of her. This looked bad.

 


	6. Doctor Connors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica visits Oscorp to have a talk with Dr. Connors

Chapter Six: Doctor Connors

I sat there in the office looking at my bloodied hands. There were light bruises and I had a few scratches on my face. It won't matter by tomorrow. They'll heal up by then, but Liz will have hers for a few days, weeks maybe due to how fragile she is.

Liz came out of Danver's office with her parents. She gave me a devious smile before walking out the building. I looked up and heard the blonde dean, "Jessica," she curled and uncurled her finger in a come here motion.

When I was in her office she was sitting in her chair staring at me, "Jessica, what were you thinking?" She slowly said In a disappointed voice.

"If it means anything, she started it."

"Yeah, well tell that to her parents. They are convinced that, and I quote, 'Our Liz would never pick a fight with anyone. Liz is on the student body. She is sweet, kind, and everyone loves her.' Blah blah blah."

I placed my face in my hands and sighed, "So what's the damage?"

"They wanted me to expel you from here," I quickly looked up at her with big eyes. She continued, "But I will only suspend you for three days, in-house."

I'm suspended but I still have to come to school? What ever happened to just staying home?

"Would that be all then?" I asked accepting the punishment.

"No," she had on a straight face, "You will see Dr. Samson every day of the week now on your free track."

I groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yes, Jessica, seriously. You clearly have all that anger build up and need to let it out in a healthy way. Twice a week isn't cutting it anymore. Everyday now, okay?"

"This is horse shit," I mumbled looking off into nothing. Ms. Danvers made a slight frown, "Well, you can tell Dr. Samson all about it tomorrow. I've e-mailed him already."

"Great, is that it now?" I asked in a more irritated tone.

"That's pretty much it. Go back to class."

I didn't want to go to my sixth period. I instead went to the library where I figured no one would be there. To my surprise I saw Peter there with his nose in a book. I made my way over to him by going behind him.

When I was there I started to read what he was reading to myself. It was a lot about cross spices genetics and giant words I didn't even try to understand. What was worse were the equations in there for formulas. I decided to speak, "This looks like a hard book to read."

Peter jumped in his seat and turned to see me there. He smiled once he knew it was me, "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be sent prison or something," he joked.  
"Almost," I took a seat next to him reading the title out loud "Splice of Life?"

He glanced over and nodded slightly, "It's for-"

"What you do on your spare time?" I finished for him, "A lot must go through that brain of yours," my two fingers touched the spine of the book and brought it down so he was paying attention to me. My face was serious when I asked, "You said that you think your parents weren't just in an accident?"

"I was just saying. I don't actually think it."

I dug into my backpack and pulled out the folder, "Do you know what this is?"

Peter's eyes were shocked. He pointed to the red symbol, "I found a folder like that in my Dad's briefcase. How did you find this?"

"It was in my parents' old stuff when they worked for OsCorp," I leaned into where I was inches from his face whispering, "I think my parents worked with your parents."

I opened up the folder showing him the page with equations, "This, this is your dad's isn't it? This Algorithm?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I solved it."

"You solved it? Does it work? Wait, what does it do?" I collected myself as I asked.

Peter scratched his eyebrow, "It's suppose to regenerate health. They used spiders at first, but now OsCorp is trying through lizards. I talked to the scientist that is working on it now."

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Curtis Connors," I pulled out the picture of the staff meeting and showed it to Peter, "This man? The one with one arm?" I pointed. Peter nodded, "Yeah him. I showed him the equation."

Curt Connors. If Peter's dad worked with him, he must know Jonathan and my mom.

"Thanks, Peter. We should talk more. Kids of scientists you know?" I took his arm and pulled out a pen writing down my phone number. Peter looked at his arm, "Yeah, stick together."

"Don't do the whole, wait three days," I winked at him and put the folder in the bag.

"I won't," After I got out of the library I decided to ditch the rest of the day. I caught a train heading to OsCorp

* * *

I walked into the lobby of OsCorp. This place looked smaller on the inside. The ceiling was high, but not enough for such flashy exterior. I just acted normal, like I belonged here. I was surprised the security guards didn't even look at me on the escalator or the elevator up to the labs.

This entire time I was sweating, like someone would call me out or a guard would be waiting, but nothing. It was too easy. Like, scary easy.

When I approached the glass wall separating me from the labs it was there I noticed the reason why no one looked at me. It was a card access only to enter the labs.

Great.

Guess I have to work a little chemical romance with one of these scientists. I saw one come out of the elevator and I shut my eyes.  Make it a mild batch. I opened them, "Excuse me?"

He turned, "Can you help me? I lost my card. Can you give me yours?"

The man smiled at me feeling love struck. He handed it to me, "Thank you. Let's go downstairs. Or leave this building. Maybe your place?"

I followed him back to the elevator but stopped just outside of it when the doors shut as it went down.

I turned back and swiped the card, opening the door. I walked through the lab searching for Dr. Connors. Maybe someone can point me to his office, "Excuse me? Where's Dr. Connors office?" I asked the closest scientist. She turned to look at me, "Who are you?"

"I have a delivery. It's this research folder from upstairs that's for him personally. Now his office please?" Such a bull shit story.

She pointed down the way, "Straight back there. You'll see it. Tell Jerry to stop sending clueless people and for him to do it himself," she spat. I shrugged off her rudeness, "Thanks," I said.

I found his office, he was sitting at his desk. Is there no privacy in this place? Everything is made of glass. I'm scared to see the restrooms.

Knocking on the door, Dr. Connors looked up and saw me. He seemed confused, but waved a go a head to enter.

"Dr. Curtis Connors?"

"Yes, I know who I am. Who are you?" What is with everyone questioning a total stranger? Oh wait, "I'm sorry. My name is Jessica Drew, you might have known Miriam and Jonathan Drew."

His mouth opened realizing who I was, "You're their daughter."

I nodded, "Yeah."

He stood up to shake my hand, "It's been years. Last time I saw you and your mother was at your father's funeral."

I wanted to squirm, but didn't, "I don't really remember seeing you there."

"Of course not. You were a just a child and why would you. After your accident and Jon..."

"So you were close with him?"

"Close? I worked with him. Please sit," I sat in one of the chairs. More comfortable than Doc's. he sat across from me.

"Your parents and I worked on cross species genetics with another mutual colleague-"

"Richard Parker."

He glanced at me, "Yes. You remember him?"

"No, I know his son, Peter."

"Peter," he smiled, "Brilliant isn't he?"

I smiled with him, "More than. He told me about solving the Decay Rate Algorithm."

"So much like Richard. He even looks like his father. Speaking of, you look a lot like Miriam, in the face."

I shrugged, "I guess."

"How is she?" Connors asked.

"Fine. Works down at St. Mary's in the lab," I shifted in my seat, "Dr. Connors."

"Please, call me Curt."

I corrected myself, "Curt, can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I leaned closer in, "What do you know about the accident during the Wundagore Widow Project?"

He froze up and stood, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Jessica. It truly was, but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"What? You know something, don't you?"

"I really can't spare no more time. I am much too busy," he went looking through his filing cabinet. I stood up, "Why are you bull shitting me?!"

He pulled out a file, wrote something and handed it to me, "Not here!" He whispered. Curt practically shoved me out of the office, "Have a nice night, Miss Drew," the door shut in my face.

I stood outside the door in the lab, holding this folder. I looked at it and on the tab it said Jessica Drew. On the front there was a note that had an address.

* * *

The address lead me to a house, must be Dr. Connors place. It was more secluded and suburban than the rest of the city. He wouldn't be home yet so I sat by the doorway. I opened up the folder he gave to pass time.

There was a report in there talking about how the machine malfunctioned while Miriam Drew was in the way. I saw an ultra sound of a baby, me, in here. In fact, there were a bunch of these ultra sound pictures of me. I seemed normal, like what a baby should look like. Going through the papers I saw another report.

** **Name: Jessica Drew** **

** **Date of Birth: December 7, 1993** **

** **Gender: Female** **

**_**Infant Jessica Drew is born healthy considering the high amount of radiation exposed to her as a fetus. However, after taking a blood sample, Jessica is shown not to have a full DNA strand of a human. There are pieces replaced with those of the Wundagore Widow-** _ **

I tossed the paper down not being able to read anymore. I started to feel sick. I mean, I knew I wasn't normal, but actually having  __ Spider _ _  DNA? It was insane. Mine and that spider's DNA is fused together. Thank God I don't have extra arms or legs or eyes. I at least look normal.

I put everything back in the folder and just sat there. OsCorp was defiantly aware of what I was, or at least anyone involved in that accident. Night fell when Conners came home. He saw me and hurried over to open the door.

"Once we are inside I will tell you what you need to know," I took his suitcase so he could unlock the door. Once inside he turned on the lights and lead me to the kitchen.

"Are we safe now?" I asked setting the folder on the counter.

"You went through the file?"

"Some of it. I stopped reading after it said I HAVE SPIDER DNA!" I yelled the last part. Connors put a finger to his lips, "Shhh! Calm down! I know this must be shocking for you. Image how your parents felt or I did when I was assigned to your case."

My mouth dropped, "You were assigned to me?"

He nodded, "I was. That file you have was put together by Jonathan then me up until you were eight years old. I had to run tests on your mother while she was pregnant, then it was just you after you were born. You were such an extraordinary anomaly."

"I was an accident!"

Connors shook his head, "No. What happened on that day was no accident and neither was Jonathan's death."

I felt my eyes stinging, "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember anything?" He paused before talking, avoiding the night of Jonathan's death, "I was there when Miriam was exposed to the radiation blast. What I will tell you is very dangerous to know and no one knows about this. Not even your parents."

I was silent waiting for him to continue, "Norman Osborn pressed the button that blasted your mother."

I was choking on my own breath, "He tried to kill her? Why?"

"I don't know. I saw him look down at the button then at your mother, smiling as he pressed it."

"He's a lunatic," I gripped the counter. Norman tried murdering my mother, then once he failed he wanted to keep Connors here close to me to run tests with Jonathan. That's the only reason he stuck around. I was Jonathan's new assignment, not a daughter he took in.

"Doctor Connors, thank you for shedding some light on how I came to be. I need to be getting home."

Dr. Connors showed me out, "If OsCorp or Norman found out that I told you this, it would mean both our lives. If you ever do remember and I know you will," I stared at him, "Pretend you don't."

I nodded and left his house. More questions than answers. Is that my life now? People never telling me the full picture, just handing me a puzzle piece.

 


	7. Don't Be Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica has a glimpse into the past regarding Jonathan's death. She also hears her calling of who she is meant to be n this tangled web of life. Peter gains some confidence against Flash. And Harry and Jessica work on their science project finally. Also sightings of a masked menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super long chapter. I'm sorry if you guys are bored that Jessica isn't in her costume yet, but if it means anything she is fighting crime while dealing with school. Also sorry this took forever to upload here. I'll make it up to you guys...some how...I'll figure it out...or you could suggest something by leaving your input on this dilemma (please do not fear to comment on any of this).  
> Alright, shutting up so you can enjoy this damn story.

Chapter Seven: Don't Be Afraid

Walking down the sidewalk at night was always a risk to normal people. You can be the biggest, toughest, strongest person and still die in the street. These streets anyway, maybe not in a small town, but here? It's an equal chance for everyone.

I heard a loud clanging noise coming from the alley way next to me followed by a terrified scream. I went to investigate down the narrowness of the two walls shrouded in darkness to see a pale, woman on the ground looking up at two men standing over her.

In that moment, looking at her then those thugs and finally at myself, time froze for me. Any normal person in my place could try to help her, but would end up being hurt, even killed in the process. Any normal person that loved their own life would turn around and ignore everything leaving this woman to die. Any normal person, like say a teenage girl would definitely die if she even tried helping. But the thing is, I am not normal.

No matter how hard I try I will never be a normal person. It's written in my DNA. All of these abilities I have should not go to waste because my mom wants me to be normal; or more importantly, that I want to be normal. That would be the most selfish thing a person could do. The most inhumane decision ever. I can stop these men from hurting her. Normal people might not, but I can.

I threw my hoodie above my head and started to approach them, "Hey!" My heart started to race. They turned to look at me, but I stood straight.

"What do you want, princess?" One of them mocked. I saw that the man on the right had a knife.

"Leave her alone!"

"You're gonna wind up dead like her if you don't forget seeing us,". I got closer to them, "Like to see you try!"

One of them charged at me, his knuckles getting me in the eye, but I kneed him in the stomach, hearing a groan. I gave him my right hook and the other man came at me with his knife. I felt a slice on my left side making me let out a grunt. I shoved him against the wall and grabbed him by the head.

Squeezing the sides of his head I started to bang it against the wall until he slid down. I grabbed his knife and stabbed the other man in the shoulder. He yelled, so to silence him I kicked him into the side of a dumpster.

I stood over him kicking him repeatedly until he stopped making a noise. I held on to side that had a cut. It was bleeding and there was blood on my hoodie. Damn!

I turned to see the woman hiding behind some boxes, "It's okay. I took care of them. I won't hurt you. You're safe."

I held out my hand for her and she grabbed it, getting up, "Thank you. Those men just followed me off the subway and then forced me down here. I'm so glad you were here. I don't know-"

"Don't worry about it. Just be careful going home."

I was about to walk off, but she touched my shoulder, "Are you okay? I saw one of them get you and there's blood!"

I looked down at my wound, "Don't worry about it. I'll live," I continued to go.

* * *

When I got home I climbed through my bathroom window. I didn't want to worry Mom with this cut so I got a wash cloth to clean it up. I took off my hoodie and tank top to see how deep the cut was. It wasn't that bad. Holding the wash cloth to it clogged it up and stopped the bleeding. I put a bandage over it, then grabbed a yellow T-shirt I found hanging on the door knob.

I opened the door to see my mom standing in the living room. She didn't seem happy, "Your dean, Ms. Danvers called."

"Yeah? Was it about how much of an awesome student I am?" I don't think she noticed how beaten up I looked.

"You have in-house suspension?"

"So that's how this conversations gonna go?" I set my backpack down, "Look I didn't get expelled."

"But you were on the verge weren't you?"

"Yes, okay," Admitting that with a sigh.

"You got into a fight, Jessica," my mother's tone raised.

"I always get in a fight. Why is that so surprising? I get into a fight five times a year, minimum. And it's only October-."

"Enough, Jessica!" I guess she got tired of my run around, "Oh and you also are seeing a Dr. Samson?"

"Carol told you that too?" Looks like Carol told her about everything that's been going on at school.

"Why didn't  __ you _ _  tell me?" Her eyes seemed to get glossy.

"It wasnt a big deal," I shrugged off.

"Clearly it is, Jessica, you're seeing the school shrink!" She let out a frustrated sign and gently touched her forehead, "Why don't you tell me these things? Is it because of what's been going on? I'm sorry, Jessica, I am, but that doesn't mean you throw your life away! Do you not want to graduate? Do you want to be a high school drop-out? "

"If I was given a choice?" I asked honestly.

"Don't you dare answer that now," my mother threw her hand to her side, "You might not care about your future, but I care.  This is important to me and the one thing I want from you," she pointed to herself. I've never seen mom so upset before.

She wants me to do the impossible, but I just can't.  I'll be flat out honest with you, high school isn't the cake walk my mom is making it seem.  No one there makes it any easier to deal with, maybe Gwen.  If it wasn't for her I would be the freak that sits alone were no one wants nothing to do with her except poke fun.  A big part of school performance is your surroundings and trust me, they aren't that kind.  High school is supposed to be a fun time in your life to make memories.  Yeah, there's work to do, but you're supposed to look forward to going to school to see your friends and the people that there, not dread it everyday.  Teachers and movies are just lies and times were different when she had to go through the 'prison'.  All of the rejection or a walk of shame down the hallway.  The looks I always get from everyone are burnt into my head because of a 'different' vibe I give off.  She'd never understand how hurtful that can be to me.  I don't like showing it, but it does, "What's the point? I'm just a freak, remember?"

"No. You're a brilliant, Jessica. Everything you are says so," Ever since she told me about the accident she has become so emotional. I don't blame her though, I am too, "Is that a black eye?" She finally saw.

"Yeah, Liz wasn't the only person I got in a fight with today so..."

She shook her head, giving up on me.  It was better that way, "I'm going to bed. I'm done talking. I'm done being upset. I'm going to bed."

"I'm gonna put a steak on this," I pointed to my black eye. I limped over to the kitchen to pull out a piece of meat from the fridge. I hoped up on the counter and placed it over my eye. This has been one mess of a day. And tomorrow, it happens all over again.

* * *

"You will stay here and work on your assignments from class until it's time to see Dr. Samson," Ms. Danvers was placing me in a room with just a desk and chair. She set down a folder in front of me, "No food, cellphones, or anything distracting. You will not leave this room with out me or a staff member guidance. Blah blah blah Everything else, use your common sense. Got it?" She looked at me.

I nodded, "Got it. I have to do this for three days?"

"Yep, but you can leave at twelve. School rules," she turned around to shut the door, "Have fun in here," the door shut.

I sat in there doing nothing for about ten minutes, but then opened the folder to start my work. I didn't finish it by the time it was my appointment to see Doc. Carol came and got me and dropped me off at his office.

When I sat in his chair we didn't talk for a moment. He was writing something down. He stopped, looked up me, then opened his mouth, "So, you got in a fight yesterday?"

"She started it, just to clarify."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?" I asked not believing him. He nodded, "You're the type that won't just start a fight for no reason, unless provoked or hit first. I can see it."

"So you believe my side?"

"I believe you are telling the truth when you say you didn't start it," he took off his glasses to clean them off and put them back on, "So any idea on why she was wanting to fight you?"

I sighed, "She's an evil bitch hiding behind a smile."

"Jessica."

"She thinks I'm stealing away Harry from her because Harry gave me his address for our-" I stopped speaking.

Shit!

I forgot to meet Harry at his house for our project, "For your what?" Doc asked.

"Our project. I was suppose to go to his house and meet him. I forgot though."

"Well, that's not good. What was the project?"

"This dumb model for Biology. He wanted to do it all on his own," I calmly said. Doc just said, "Interesting. Does he not trust you?"

I chuckled, "About as far as he can throw me. Any way, I think he will do it on his own since I didn't show up. He probably won't talk to me ever again."

"Does it worry you that he won't?"

I shrugged biting my thumb nail, "I wouldn't be crushed."

"But?"

"But I thought we were making progress on not hating each other and shifting to 'not really disliking'," he scribbled down some notes on his pad. He glanced up at me, "Why didn't you show up?"

I thought for a second to come up with a good lie, "I had a doctor's appointment."

"Were you sick?"

Yes, sick that I'm part spider created in a science lab. Yes, sick that my mother lied to me all these years about my real father. Yes, just plain sick of feeling sick of everything.

"No, I thought I broke my hand yesterday from the fight. I didn't."

"Well, I'm glad to know you didn't," he started to look for something, "I was thinking about what you told me yesterday. About your barrier," Oh no. He wants to talk about this, "I'd rather not discuss the car accident," I asked squirming in my chair.

"Well, I wanted to go back talk about that night. It clearly has made an impact on your life," he said.

"But I don't even remember much of it just-," I thought for a second about it. The cold rain hit the glass, then it suddenly shatters making my body sting and a bright flash. I came back to reality, "Yeah, nothing much."

"That won't be a problem, though. How would you feel about hypnosis, Jessica?" He asked pulling out the inkblots again. I looked at them then at Doc, "What are those doing here?"

"The images you told me about had me concerned. Mainly it was three, the dinner, the dog, and the car in the rain. I believe them to be suppressed memories you have."

I glanced back at the three cards in his hands. Oh no, I didn't want this, but maybe he is on to something. Maybe remembering could help me out. Conners did warn me about remembering Jonathan's death. He said if I ever do, pretend I don't. What could it have been? Maybe now is the only chance to figure it out.

"How would this work? I've never done this before. Are you gonna pull out a gold watch and swing it back and forth?"

"No, nothing like that," he chuckled, "It's more verbal and all you would have to do is just sit there. You would remember everything once this is over with," I stared at him a moment not sure if this was a good idea, "Now you won't be made to anything you are uncomfortable with under hypnosis, if that's what was worrying you."

I nodded, "Okay, let's do this."

"Please, sit in a way that comforts you," I adjusted my seating to where I slouched my body into the chair and both feet were touching the floor. Doc dimmed the lights a little and sat back in front of me. "Shut your eyes, Jessica," I did as he said, "Now picture yourself in a happy place."

"What if I don't have one?" I asked honestly. I never really thought much of my 'happy place'.

"Then image yourself in a place you feel safe or have always wanted to go."

I did always want to go to the mountain my mom talks about. Wundagore Mountain sounds beautiful. The sky being right there with me on the fields and trees. In that giant mansion that made it look like a house in the clouds. The almost fairy tale place that I will hear about and probably never go to. I made that my happy place.

"I'm there," I said actually imaging the mountain.

"Good," Doc said, but now his voice turned hypnotic, "Just relax now. Relax your feet, relax your legs, relax your body all over, but most of all, relax your mind." I could feel everything go numb. My body was at peace with itself. My mind, finally at rest.

"You can feel yourself relaxing now. You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of hypnosis," he paused, "Now when was the dinner you saw? What happened?"

I could see everything now, the faces there. I could hear the people talking.

* * *

__ I was running away from someone, but it wasn't in a survival way, it was more playful than panicking. I hid behind a chair and waited for a moment. I stayed there until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around smiling at the boy I saw, "I found you!" Peter said."You peeked," I jokingly said."Did not!" _ _

__ "Did too!" _ _

__ A woman with short brown hair entered the room, "Dinner you two! Everyone has been waiting. Come on, Peter. Bring Jessica to meet your other friend." _ _

__ I looked into the dinning room and saw my dad sitting with two other people and a boy, their son, with blonde hair. I didn't really know them well. The boy was a few years older than me. Peter sat next to him and began talking to him about frogs. I saw Peter's dad at the head of the table while his mom placed a turkey in the center. My dad saw me, "Jessica, come and eat." _ _

__ I sat across from Peter on the end of the table while the adults sat on the other side. They were talking about a project."You're telling me that cross breeding a spider with a human is possible?" The man said. My dad looked over at me with a small smile, "Yes, Edward, I know it is hard to believe, but it is possible. Just think of the benefits from that. A living human that is faster and stronger than humanity's best athletes. One that could heal up in a day than weeks. This is a remarkable creature." _ _

__ " _ _ __ Don't forget the side effects, Jon. Who's to say they won't have eight limbs or crawl walls?" Edward took a drink out of his glass, "It's amazing how just four years ago you wanted to mutate spiders with radiation, Jonathan, and now you are on board with the whole "Splice of Life". Connors really has rubbed off on you, hasn't he?" _ _

__ "He's right, Edward. I've seen it done, beautifully at that," he stared hard at the man. _ _

__ Richard then asked, "How have you seen it?" My father turned to point at me, "Behold gentlemen. That girl right there, is my living proof. She is the key to it all." _ _

__ I wasn't focused on them. I was just playing with my food when he said that. _ _

__ "That girl right there, your daughter, is the key to this?" Edward said with his mouth opened. Jonathan nodded, "When my wife was just pregnant with her there was an accident." _ _

__ "Of course!" Richard said, "I heard talk of it back then, but it was never made into a huge dilemma. It did disturb Connors for a while." _ _

__ "Which is why he has been more associated with me lately. He's been studying Jessica. This is why I came here tonight. To ask you about the Algorithm. Have you figured it out yet?" _ _

__ Richard shook his head, "No, no. I haven't," he said clearly hiding something and my father noticed.  Jonathan made a slight frown, "We need it to further our research of her. That algorithm could help us where to look for making it possible for other humans to be like her," he turned to Edward, "It could probably help you with your research with you suit." _ _

__ "My suit isn't with cross breeding." _ _

__ "But it is protoplasmic. You're going to have to get the content from somewhere and why not from a successfully cross bred human?" _ _

__ Richard leaned in closer to almost silence himself from everyone else except Jonathan, "You can't have your daughter around Osborn for too long.  You need to get away while you can and protect her," Jonathan brought his head back, "But think about what could be accomplished?" _ _

__ "Is it really worth it to you?  Your wife?  Your daughter?  Osborn will suck her dry, Jonathan." _ _

__ My father's face seemed almost horrified, "What do you expect from him?  All will be well and there will be a happily ending?" Richard continued, "There are none with Norman.  Get your daughter away from him before you regret it." _ _

__ "Are you leaving?" Jonathan asked?  Richard glanced over at his son, "We're getting out.  I suggest you do too." _ _

__ Later that evening we drove home in the rain. The car phone rang and my dad answered it, "Hello. What do you mean broken into? You don't think-?" My dad quickly hung up the phone and started to drive faster, "Are we going home?" I asked. _ _

__ "We need to stop somewhere, sweetie," he seemed afraid. Like he knew something bad was coming his way. It made me worry. We were on a long, empty bridge when he turned to me and smiled, "You know that I love you right?" _ _

__ "I know, Daddy," I said not thinking too much about it. _ _

__ "No matter what happens, you're still my little girl. Okay?" _ _

__ "Okay." _ _

__ "I remember when you were born you didn't cry. It made me afraid when you didn't cry. I thought something was wrong, but no. You were just fine. The nurses cleaned you up gave you to me and we just looked at each other. You grabbed my finger and I knew right there, you were meant to do something great-." _ _

__ Blam! Blam! Blam! _ _

__ Loud pops from the windshield came, hitting Jonathan. Those pops were bullets, each one in three different areas on his body. One in his stomach, two in his chest. I screamed loudly when his body went limp, turning the wheel. When he turned the wheel it caused the car to spiral out of control and tumble over. It rolled three times, breaking all the glass and cutting me all over. It finally landed with all wheels on the ground. _ _

__ Blood came out of the holes on Jonathan. We were both drenched in cold, rain water. I was still alive, still breathing trying to get out of my seat. I heard a whisper, "Jessica..." _ _

__ I turned to see Jonathan also still alive, but barely holding on. _ _

__ "Daddy..." _ _

__ "J-Jessi-ca, don't... d-don't be a-af-afraid. Don't b-be af-fraid like m-me," he reached out his hand to touch my cheek. It then collapsed to his side as his head fell forward. My dad stopped breathing. _ _

__ I felt my eyes water up, "Daddy? Daddy, wake up!" I shook his arm, but he didn't. Thunder crackled through the sky. _ _

__ Smash! _ _

__ Long, metallic arm crashed through the passenger window reaching at me. I screamed loudly trying to struggle away from his grip, but he had grabbed the back of my sweater. He pulled me out into the cold, hard rain. My struggle made it difficult for him to hold me, fortunately I was strong enough to have his grip loosen and for him to drop me on the wet ground. I got a look at him. He wasn't monstrous, just a scary man that had something covering his mouth, his face was hidden in shadows from his longish hair.  I saw his arm again, the metal one as it was reaching for me again. I held out both hands in front of me for defense. _ _

__ "No!" A bright green flash came from me, shocking the man back. I stood there completely stunned by what happened. I gawked at my hands with appall, not believing that blast came from me. I turned to run down the bridge. _ _

__ I ran until I was tired, then I just walked in the pouring rain. I didn't have a sense of direction here, in fact I was in an absent state that I found myself on some house's lawn. I slipped on some mud landing on my knees and when I looked up there was a snarling dog looking at me. _ _

__ I yelped, crawling backwards. The dog jumped at me, but his collar yanked him back. His teeth were snapping trying to bite me. The loud growls ring in my ears followed by the vicious barks that made me start crying. _ _

__ "Jessica?" I turned to see a man with glasses and one arm. The look on his face was saddened, "Jessica, it's me. Curt Connors. You can trust me," I stood up and ran over to hug him. He patted my head and we drove away in his car. _ _

* * *

There was clapping and I opened my eyes. I was back in Doc's office. He turned on his light and looked to me, "Are you okay?"

I realized right there I had a few tears running down my face, "No, but I will be," I quickly wiped them away.

"Do you want to discuss what you remembered?" He asked. I shook my head slightly, "There's not much there. Just a dinner I went to with my dad the night he died. It wasn't too important."

Doc gave me this face like he knew I was lying. Before he spoke I asked what the time was, "It's 11: 59"

"I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Doc," I stood up and left the office before he said another word.

* * *

I wasn't going home just yet, I wanted to talk to Harry. I didn't want him to think I bailed out on him. He was at the lockers by the gym. He was talking to a group of people, "Harry can I talk to you? It's important."

He looked at his friends and then at me, "You have a minute," he brought me over to where his friends weren't listening, "Starting now."

"About last night, something came up. I'm sorry for not letting you know or anything. I could stop by tonight and we could work on the project."

"I was going to do it all tonight without you," he said.

"No, don't do that. I will stop by. I promise you, okay?" Harry stared at me for a long moment. Finally he nodded his head, "Alright, fine. Come by tonight. Just do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Be there!" He walked off back to his group. I stood there for a moment and looked into the gym. I saw Peter standing in the middle of the basketball court with Flash holding a ball.

"Shit! I can't stay away one day with out these two going at it," I walked in there about to intervene, but then I heard Peter say, "Why don't you take it from me?" Flash just looked at him like he was joking, "Go ahead. Take it."

Flash tried to grab the ball but Peter moved it out of the way. He did this a few times until Peter was holding it over his head. Flash tried to reach up there, Peter was much faster though. It surprised me how quick he was, he even jumped up to make the ball go completely around Flash's head. He turned around to keep up, but when his back was turned Peter bounced the ball off his back. It got a chuckle out of me while every one was "Oh-ing".

Peter smiled, then swung the ball down wards making Flash flinch back. Peter didn't hit him though. When they both calmed down Peter lightly said, "Just take it."

Flash was hesitant, "Alright, how about this?" Peter covered his eyes then peeked through for a moment like a child. Flash still was hesitant so Peter turned away with one hand out holding the ball out, "How about that?"

Flash went to grab it, but it was like the ball was stuck to Peter's fingers. Even when he used both hands the ball didn't budge. Flash's friend were telling him to stop messing around and to take the ball, but he couldn't.

"Come on, Flash, take it!" Peter whispered. Flash huffed and started to back up while Peter began to dribble the ball.

"Alright, bring it! Come on, Parker!" Flash shouted as he got into a defensive mode. Peter ran up his way and took him down by bumping into him with his shoulder. He jumped off the floor, into the air making time slow down and everyone got quiet. His jump looked far too professional for any kid our age to do.

Peter slammed the ball into the basket, shattering the backboard. Glass fell down all around him along with the orange rim. Everyone including Peter looked astound. I'm left curious as to what our Peter Parker can really do.

* * *

I walked toward the main office to see if I could talk to Peter. I just wasn't sure if he was talking to Danvers. If he was he'd get off easy. When I turned a corner I could see him talking to his Uncle Ben. I slowly walked by there, but it looked like they were serious so I turned to read a poster. I tried to make interested face, but then I realized it was for Boys' Basketball. Well this was awkward.

I could feel Uncle Ben looking my way, "She looks familiar," I turned away a little bit.

"It's that one cute girl that came by. She's on your computer. He's got you on his computer," Uncle Ben said louder. I turned to see him and smiled, "Stop by again for dinner. You can see it."

I lifted my hand to wave at him. He patted Peter's shoulder, "Don't forget Aunt May."

Peter let out a laugh to try and make things not so weird, "Okay," he said after Uncle Ben. He completely turned around to see me and started to let out nervous chuckles, "He's a character, my uncle. He's a pathological liar. He thought you were someone else," he tried to cover.

"Darn, so he lied both times he told me I was on your computer?" I tried to joke.

"Both?" I nodded letting him continue, "Well, that was that one time I-- took a photo of you-- in class. When we were messing around."

"Oh, okay," of course it was.

"He must of seen it. I was testing some-- editing skills to see if I could master-then debating-."

"Okay all I gathered from that was you master-bating, so..." I made a small laugh while he had on this huge smiling, "No... Um...I'll just stop talking now."

I chuckled a little more before asking, "So are you out of this place? Did you get expelled?"

"No, I got community service."

"You must have gotten Danvers then," we stood there in silence for a long moment until he spoke.

"So you wanna, um, I don't know..." I gave him a confused look, "Wanna what?" I slowly said.

He sighed, "I don't know. Just uh-," he looked at me like a hard question on a test. I stood there waiting for him to finish. I've never actually been asked out by a boy before. Was this what happened? If they like you do they stumbled over themselves or was this just Peter? Probably a little of both.

"Um...Or we could uh -I don't know- we could uh," he said quickly scratching his ear. Peter began to use hand gestures, "Or we could do something else? We could-."

I smiled at him, not sure if I was just asked out, "Yeah, okay."

"Which one?"

"How about both," I suggested at his non spoken choices. I'm sure they sound fun in his head. He looked at me surprised that I wanted to go out with him, "Really?"

"Definitely."

He nodded, "Alright, sounds good," it was another quiet moment until he started to talk again, "Well, I can't right now."

"Oh yeah."

"I'm so busy right now," he took a step back.

"Me too, just swapped with stuff and things to do."

He nodded, "Yeah, just some other time." I scratched the back of my neck and turned to walk away, "Okay, let me know," I stumbled after a step and heard Peter laughing lightly. I was hoping to walk away more smoothly, "See you later then," I said over my shoulder. When I turned back to see him he was grinning at me like some people did when I release my pheromones. Except I didn't this time. This was real.

* * *

 

I stood outside the Osborn's double door. It was a certain type of red wood. You had to enter a big lobby and go up some elevator to find that the top floors belong to Norman. Every other floor was just some other wealthy family's penthouse.  
I was nervous to knock on the door because of what I recently discovered about Norman Osborn. How he tried to kill my mother. I'm here for Harry though and Harry seems like the spoiled brat that has daddy issues from being alone all the time. Maybe Osborn won't be here. If he is, hopefully he doesn't remember me or what I look like. I just pray OsCorp has gotten busier since I was four.  
After knocking on the door, a fancy butler greeted me, "May I help you, Miss?" the guy looked near death, his voice sounded like it too.  
"Um... I'm here to visit Harry? We have a science project."  
"You're Miss Drew. Harry has been expecting to see you," he let me step inside. The floor was made of marble, making every sound echo. A crystal chandelier was above my head, "Whoa, fancy chandelier," I said with honest impressment.  
"Madam Osborn had quiet an expensive taste when she lived here. Only the finest things pleased her."  
"If it wasn't the floor that gave it away, I'm gonna bet it's the crystal spaceship above our heads," I smiled at him, "Yes, but then she parted away from us some years ago to go live in Paris."  
"Well, I'm sure she has a top notch home as well."

"She died a year after moving there," Oh.  That explains why I never heard much about Harry's mom. Everyone always talked about his crockpot dad. I looked further ahead of me to see a huge spiral staircase. At the bottom was a white tiger rug, "Is that a real tiger?"  
"Well, I do not think Madam would tolerate knock off rugs."  
I bent down to pet the head, "Poor guy. I don't think he wanted to be a rug."  
"Nor I a butler, but here we both are, in this house," he smiled at me.  
I stood up, "I feel for you. So where is Harry?"  
"I'm here," he stepped from around the stairs, "I see you've met Bernard."  
"You mean the best butler ever?" I walked over to Harry, "So where are we doing this?"  
"Follow me," He lead me through an archway to a big dining room. The table was dark, narrow, and long with twelve cushioned chairs around it. At the end of it were many small plastic pieces scattered among it. It was the supplies for the model.  
"I don't think you have enough seats for two people," I said placing my backpack on the floor. Harry pulled out a chair for me to sit, "When my mother was here we had a lot of parties."  
I sat down, "Yeah, I don't think I've ever had one at my apartment. We always left to go out."  
He said nothing to that. He handed my some wire, "Start building a structure."  
I rolled up my sleeves to my hoodie to get working. Harry glanced at me for a moment, "You know I can ask Bernard to take your hoodie if it's bugging you."  
I shook my head, "I'm fine. Like I tell everyone, 'it's my second skin'."  
I think I honestly saw a smirk on Harry's face, "So he does lighten up?" I said attaching a plastic piece to the wire. Harry just raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
"You get way too serious a lot. I thought I was a brooding, mopey, no fun person. Smile once in a while, Harry."  
"I do, when I'm around friends," I glanced at him, "Aww we're not friends yet?"  
"No," he went back to making his part of the structure. I laughed, not in a mocking way, but more genuine. Harry did smirk again, "Come on, Harry. I'm not so bad."  
"You can have your moments in class. You don't say much, but I hear you mumbling under your breath about whatever the teacher has to say."  
"Then why did I always get this hostile vibe from you?" Harry shrugged after a long moment, "It's high school, we all got a reputation to keep and clicks to be apart of."  
I smirked, "So you're apart of the snobby, rich, douche bag sandwich group?" Harry let out a chuckle, "That's one name, I guess," he looked at me, "What are you even? You always seem like your in the grungy group or a burn out."  
"I don't have a group," I put it bluntly.  
"You hang out with Gwen and Peter."  
"The valedictorian and the boy every one outcast? That's hardly a group. Those are just the two people I actually like talking to in that bullshit school."  
Harry stopped building to fully look at me, "You don't want to go into a science career, do you?"  
"You could tell?"  
"Well I think it was your attitude during biology or how you get into a fight every year that gave it away."  
I lifted both hands in the air, "You caught me."  
"Let me guess, it's your mom that is making you go?"  
"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!"  
He let out a huff, "I only know because I know that look, that attitude, that pressure," he paused. He finally said something, "My father does the same thing. You're mother's a scientist?"  
"Was, now she's a doctor."  
"What do you want to do though?"  
I shrugged, "Honestly, i don't know.  Maybe something where I help people.  What about you?"  
"I have no clue. It's just expected of me to take over my father's company. To live in his shadow, but I don't want to."  
I gave a small frown to that, "You don't have to. You can chose what to do with your life. And there's nothing wrong with that."  
"I don't really get a choice like you do. I mean what else what will I do with myself?" This was an honest heart-to-heart I was having with Harry. I was actually seeing the real him for once, "Does your dad tell you this?"  
Harry turned to me, "Yeah, he actually does."  
I shrugged my shoulder, "Screw him. Do what you want to do with your life. It is your life right?"

"It's not that easy.  I can't just up and tell my father no like that.  He'd probably disown me."  
We sat there for a moment in silence. Harry was in deep thought about something as was I. You know, I never noticed just how much Harry is always under a lot of stress. A guy can only take so much until he bursts. Let's just hope he blows up on the right person.  
There was a knock on the door. We both stood up to see who it was. Harry walked out by Bernard while I stayed back by the archway. I heard a girl's voice, "Why haven't you called me back?"  
"Look, I'm sorry. I've just been busy," Harry apologized. The girl then walked in and I saw it was Liz, "Well, you could have text me," she looked over and saw me. Crap.  
She still had a few cuts on her, but she was healing. Liz instantly turned to Harry, "Why is that freak here? I thought I was the special one?"

Harry turned back at me and I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. He looked back at Liz, "This is not what it looks like at all. We are doing a project for bio," he lifted her chin up, "You've got nothing to worry about. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Liz gave him a hard face. She glanced back at me one last time and then smiled at Harry, "You bet."

Liz took a side step from Harry so she could pressed her finger and thumb on her forehead making an 'L', "Later, Loser."

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Liz. Try not blow anyone on the way home," Liz quickly flashed an angry look at me. I waved good-bye. Harry quickly shut the door and glared at me, "What is your problem?"

Baffled, I pointed to myself, "Me? She's the one that started it. I finished it. Why are you pissed off at me?"

"You couldn't just not say anything?" Harry walked passed me. Without thinking too much on it I said, "No. Why should I have to not say a word when I'm insulted? Why is it okay for her to say rude things to me, but not the other way around?"

Harry stopped walking, "I don't know it's just a thing."

"Well, it's a shitty thing. Wouldn't you say?"

"Look, I like her, a lot. And you being here isn't really helping me score points with her," Harry admitted.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess you two deserve each other.  You're both crazy.  Sorry your embarrassment of me isn't helping the school bicycle like you."

Harry's face turned frustrated, "She's not a whore! Why do you keep saying that? Judging someone by their appearance isn't a nice thing either. Yet both of you do it to each other every day."

I stayed silent for a moment. Harry started to head back over to the dining room, "You coming or not?" I nodded, still thinking of what he said.

* * *

A little later when we were building the model, I was gluing pieces together, "So why her?" I asked Harry after a while of silence. He rolled his eyes, "Finish the model."

I looked over at him and set the glue down, "Tell me why and I'll keep working."

Harry was burning a hole in my head, "I just do. She's pretty, confident, and smart."

I motioned my head back and Harry noticed, "She acts dizzy, but she is smart. Liz knows a lot when it comes to music. Her parents often scold her for that since she goes to a school for science and logic. She gets the pressure of having to satisfy parents."

I tilted my head to the side, understanding. I wanted to change the subject and lifted the model up right, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm satisfied with this model," it must have been two feet high. Harry stood up to grab it, "It seems light enough to carry. Let's go set it down on the floor," he walked back into the lobby. I followed after him. It stood just fine on the marble tiles.

"Do you think we should add anything?" I asked. Harry looked over it once more, "No, I think it's just fine. Probably a little delicate, but it's good enough."

"Well, then I believe I should be going. If there's nothing else to do, is there?"

"No, I'll bring this to school tomorrow. That fine?"

"Perfect. I take the subway so it would have been difficult to bring this."

"See you then," Harry picked it up, "Bernard has your bag," I turned around to see Bernard holding my backpack. I grabbed it, "Thanks."

"My pleasure Miss," he walked off to go into another room. Harry pointed to the door, "You know where to exit."

"Bye then," I reached for the door knob. I suddenly got the feeling I was being watched upon. I slowly turned to see someone in a door way upstairs. Just staring down at me. A chill ran up my spine from the shadowed figure. The only thing I could see was it's eyes. I quickly opened the door to leave this place.

* * *

All night I've been thinking about nothing but that shadowy figure in the doorway. A part of me knew who it was. Who  _ he _  was, but I just hoped  _ he  _ didn't recognize me. Who are you kidding Jessica? You know he did and any minute now he will send someone to come collect me. They will probably wait until I'm asleep or just barge right into my life.

Norman Osborn will send some hit man or skilled thug to come into my house, point a gun at my mom, tell me if I don't go with him he will kill her or he probably will just shoot her in front of me. Then I will go with him and for the rest of my life I will be stuck in some cage waiting to die. No one will notice, no one will mourn, and no one will care.

When I woke up this morning I was surprised to see that I was still in my own bed. I was safe in my house. My mom was dressed and getting ready for work, I must have woken early. I heard her walk out and lock the door. She was oblivious, good. That makes her safe.

When I got to school I realized I still have in-house suspension, at least I would be in one room all day under supervision. Osborn wouldn't try anything on school grounds and risk a law suit, would he? I'd like to think he wouldn't, he's much smarter than that. Looks like I have to try to be as well. That means staying around government owned places at all times.

I was walking to Carol's office when I heard people gasping in a crowd. I squeezed through to see Peter holding Flash against the lockers. He started to let go of him and was slightly shaking. Flash didn't looked pissed off like he normally would, he just seemed saddened. What happened here? Yesterday Peter was smiling, today his eyes are glued to the floor.

I approached him when his back was to me, "Peter?" I gently touched his shoulder. He quickly turned to me with teary eyes. What ever happened wasn't good, "Peter, what's wrong?"

He tried speaking, but no words came out, just breaths. I took him by his hand and led him to the library. I went to the back corner where we were alone. He covered his face and started to shake again, "Peter what's wrong? You're actually starting to scare me."

"My uncle…" he sighed. My mouth slightly dropped, "Your uncle? What happened to him?"

"He died-last night," he managed to say with hesitation. My heart sunk for him. I met him just those two times and he was really sweet. Peter began to cry again. I put my arms around him pulling him in for a hug, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

He held me tight as he fell to the floor, bringing me down. I still held him as he just leaned on me. I could feel my shoulder getting wet, but I didn't care about that. Normally, people don't find me compassionate or "a shoulder to cry on" because, well I've never had my shoulder cried on. I've never had to be put in a place to comfort someone or have them let out their feelings. I tried to think of what a normal person would do, or what at least Gwen would do.

I placed my hand on his head, petting his hair, "It's going to be okay, Peter. Your uncle was the nicest man I've ever known and he loved you."

I felt him shaking again, "I'm sorry," I heard him whisper. My shoulder was soaked. I nodded, "It's okay, Peter. Just let it out. I'm here for you, understand. I get it." I was starting to get flashes of Jonathan dying that night. My eyes began to water up, "It's okay. It's going to be okay," my voice broke.  I think I was talking to myself now.

"Don't you have detention?" he sniffed. I just nodded, "I don't care right now. Carol will have to understand."

He looked at me for a moment, "Thank you."

"You don't have to," I shook my head.

"Yeah I do. You've been a great friend to me. You're one of my only friends," he buried his head back into my shoulder and hugged me tighter.

"If I wasn't your friend then I wouldn't be here now would I?" We were quiet for a while until I spoke, "What are you doing here today? You should be home."

"I didn't want to miss a test I had," my voice went into a loud laugh, "Peter! A test can wait."

"No, I can't go home. I need to do something to distract me," I slightly nodded, "Well, if you want later we could just get out of here. I don't know where, but it doesn't have to be here."

"Thanks, I'll think about it," We spent all of first period in this library. Peter managed to calm down enough to go to his next class. When I finally got to Carol's office she nearly chewed me out until I explained to her I was with Peter and his loss. She said she would look the other way this time.

I told Doc that I didn't feel like playing patient today, not after this morning. He understood surprisingly. He didn't pull the "talking it out will help" card. Doc just told me to make sure Peter will be okay and if he needs it, recommend him. Yeah, right. I don't think Peter is the type to go to a shrink, willingly.

I found out from Gwen that Peter's Uncle was shot by some robber and Uncle Ben was just trying to stop him. Peter ran out of the house and he was out looking for him, that's why he was out there. It was just a wrong place and time scenario. It doesn't make anything better, the robber is still on the loose.

* * *

One Week Later

"Have you heard about the guy that's running around in a mask catching criminals?" Flash said to me out of nowhere in English. I looked at him confused, "No?" Why was he talking to me? He only talks to me when he insults me, let alone ask a bizarre question like that.

He took out his phone and started to text something, "You got to see the video. It's crazy," he turned his phone toward me and pressed play. The video was of someone recording a guy drop down from a building and grabbed some person. Then he jumped up high and swung away on some weird kind of rope. The video was a minute long.

When it was finished I had to blink my eyes to understand what I just saw. I looked at Flash and he had this huge smile on his face, "It's crazy, huh!"

"That's a word for it. Sure it's not just some hoax?" I asked.

"No way, man! That is real. It's been all over the news. Do you live under a rock?"

Yes. I've just been laying low for a week so Osborn doesn't find me. I've been spending more time at school and going home later than usual. I take a different route home every day in case he sent anyone to follow me.

I have run into more muggers, but it's never stopped me before. Hell, last night on my way home I found a gang of people cornering some girl scouts. I threw my hood up and fought them. When I used my pheromones, they reacted violently. Those men lashed out in fear. I left that fight with a bunch of bruises and a black eye, but not without stopping those thugs. The girls got away safe and thanked me; who knows what would have happened if I wasn't there. When they asked for my name I just ran off. I will admit, it felt good and righteous to help out these people. If there was some way I could do this all the time, I would. I just can't risk my identity being known for all of Osborn to see.

"No," I told Flash, "I've just been busy with stuff."

"Well, when you get the chance, look him up on YouTube. There are a shit load of videos of him from different people all over the city. You could probably Google him if you wanted."

I gave Flash a thumbs up, "Thanks for the tip," I had a weird fake smirk on my face. A paper was placed on my desk.

** Norse God Biography **

"What the Hell is this?" I picked the paper up, "It's our next project, genius," Liz said to me in a sour yet sarcastic tone. I scowled at her for a moment before looking back at the paper, "Let's see, 'You will be given a God or Goddess in Norse mythology and you have to do a biography on them?' But biographies are on real people," I told Ms. Wright. She was by my desk holding a black top hat.

"Just look them up and tell me everything about them, like a biography. Here, pick one," Why do we even have to learn Norse mythology? We aren't Swedish or Norwegian or Finnish? Is that what you call people from Finland? Well, I am certainly FINNISH with this school and its useless education plan.

"Come on Jessica, it will be fun. Trust me," I looked up at her with a bored look. I reached my hand in the hat and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. Ms. Wright moved on to the student behind me. I hope I at least get someone cool, like Thor. Everyone knows who that is, even if you don't know anything about Norse mythology.

"Alright, I got Thor!" Flash cheered in front of me. I tapped my fingers on my desk. Well, throw that out the window. I unfolded the paper and it said, "Loki".

"Loki? Who's Loki?" Flash turned around again, "He's Thor's adopted brother," I sat there, actually shocked that Flash knew something other than football. I looked at the name again, "Loki."

At the computer lab, instead of doing my homework I looked up this "masked man" Flash is in love with. He already has his own wiki page and he just appeared less than a week ago. Let me click this news website. It says here that he is a vigilante in New York City that wears a mask. He has been known to stop blond haired, two bit criminals. He is a menace to be stopped! This was written by J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle.

If he stops criminals how does that make him a criminal? He's been saving lives while wearing a mask. Wait a minute. He figured it out, he is wearing a mask to cover up who he is. Why didn't I think of that? It is so easy, simple even. Think of all the people I could help if I put on a mask, if I was careful. I stood up quickly, grabbed my things, and ran out of the computer lab.

* * *

I walked into a fabric store to see if I could make my own mask, maybe a costume. I looked around to seeing so many kinds of colors and shades. An assistant walked up to me with a smile, "Can I help you find something?"

I didn't say anything at first, but then I finally asked, "What would be the best material to use when making a…uh."

"Making what?" she asked.

I had to think of a quick lie, "Gymnastics…suit…" Really? That was the best you could do? The woman seemed to believe me, "Oh, well you would use spandex to be more flexible," she led the way to an aisle, "You may want thin material so it feels—," I stopped her, "No, I think thicker would be alright."

The assistant nodded, "Alright then. I hope you don't mind the color red then. It's the only color that comes with a thicker type of spandex."

I nodded, "Red is fine."

"Word of advice though," the assistant said, "You may need to have some type of 'support system' if you know what I mean," she glanced down at my chest. I got what she meant and started to nod, "Yeah. Thank you for that," I grabbed a bunch of the material to go buy it.

On the way home I checked out a few sewing books from the library. I did also grab a book on Norse Mythology for English too, but I can look at that later. All afternoon, I spent my time cutting and sewing and pricking my fingers with needles. I hope I'm doing this right, otherwise I'm going to look dumb instead of intimidating. When I got the basic suit done, it seemed so red and boring. It was just a one piece with long sleeves for the arms and legs.

This needs color or something. I had to think really hard for a moment, so I shut my eyes. What would look perfect? Jessica, you are part spider, but not just any spider. My eyes opened up. Wundagore Widow, my other half or what I really am. I went to go get Connor's file he gave me to look at a picture. There was a close up picture of the widow; the spider was red, but on her back was a yellow pattern. It's like you merged a long, pointy pentagon to a long, upside down triangle.

I went into my closet to fish out an old, yellow, one-piece bathing suit I had from a few years ago. This could work, the trim was black, but it can work since it was stretchy. I cut out some red material on the lower torso part of the suit and added this pattern. It looked better, but I think more yellow wouldn't hurt. I cut out an upside down triangle on the upper chest of the red suit then replaced it with yellow fabric. The trim of yellow was black. I also made yellow gloves that would go half way up to my elbows. A thick black line went up my arms and connected to the triangle on my chest. I cut an opening on the back So I could get, I may add a zipper later.

I made the costume part. Now I just have to make a mask. I used whatever red and yellow material was left. I really liked the triangle on my chest so much I mad another for the forehead part of my mask. It looked identical with the black outlining, but smaller. The mask would cover all of my face. I cut out holes for the eyes. I didn't like how they would just be exposed like that, this mask will cover my entire head. Time to see how this looks on me.

After putting it on I couldn't stand how my hair was in the mask with me. Everything looks great, could be a tad better, but this will have to do. I took off my mask and cut the top open. When I put it back on my hair was free. I couldn't really breath that much. I decided to trim off whatever was below the bridge of my nose. This felt so much better.

I need something to cover my eyes up though. Maybe I could go get a pair of sunglasses that would work. I heard my mother open the door to the apartment. I quickly took everything off and hid it. I cleaned up my work area so she wouldn't see what I'm up to. I threw on my regular clothes when she knocked on my door.

"Yeah, come in," I pulled out the Norse mythology book and opened it to a random page. My mom came in, "Hey, how was school?"

"Fine, we got this project in English. Do a biography on a Norse god. Pointless in my opinion. How was your day?"

If I could keep this up, she'll never even know that I've secretly decided to become a red and yellow crime fighter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting the next chapter fairly soon.


	8. the Face of Your Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mysterious Spider-Woman APPEARS! And teams up with the Amazing Spider-Man not once but twice! Dinner at Gwen's with a surprise guest. And Harry and Jessica start becoming actually friends?! Has Hell Frozen Over?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I said I'd make it up to you so I just decided to post another chapter right away. I did combine like two chapters of this previous story so now it is super long like a giraffe (that was weird to say. Could have been worse). Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eight: the Face of Your Fail

I finally attached a zipper to the back of my costume as well as finding the perfect lens to put over the eyes on my mask. I found a pair of white lensed sunglasses, so I just popped them off and added it to my mask. It looked perfect now. This is what I want those criminals to remember me by when they are rotting in prison. I also went to a shoe store to find these smooth, yellow boots. I was surprised to see them there, but good for me. My costume was complete and I was ready to go out.

I stood on top of a poor jewelry store roof that should have no one inside since it's closed. But there were people inside rummaging about. I opened up the vent to go inside. Inside the vent I saw men wearing black clothes covering them from head to toe.

They were waving around flashlights and breaking open display cases. I climbed out and stuck to the ceiling, crawling along to follow a man that used the butt of his gun to break some more glass. I let myself drop down on him. The men looked around, hearing noise, "Jimmy? Where'd you go?" one said. Another man elbowed him in the stomach, "We use codenames, moron!" he hissed, "Monkey Licker, where are you?"

I rolled my eyes at the dumb name.  Was that honestly the best code name? "Monkey Licker" was passed out from my landing. I stuck to the ground until I got behind the other idiots. When I was at a safe enough distance, I stood, "Monkey Licker won't be making it out."

Both men turned to look at me with surprised faces. One of them pointed their guns at me, "Who the hell are you?" I picked up a long, broken piece of glass, "Who am I?" I threw it at the man, cutting open his arm. His gun went off as I jumped in the air. I clung to the ceiling and hurled down on him again. The other guy was fumbling with his gun to shoot it. I lunged toward him with my fist out. Grabbing him by his shirt, I began to punch him in the face repeatedly.

I stopped for a moment and brought him to close, "I'm the face of your fail."

"Please!" he begged. I then tossed him on the floor, I walked up to the fire alarm and pulled it down, "Have fun in prison gentlemen."

This night and many after felt amazing to do, I was stopping criminals left and right. From more robbers to muggers and even car thieves. I would jump in the middle of it and give them everything I had. Other times I would actually use stealth to catch them in the act. Police would come after the criminals were knocked unconscious and be so confused. They scratched their heads wondering what just happened while I'm already stopping another person.

There was one group of five that I stopped from robbing a gas station. I walked in like I was a costumer and they all looked at me, "I just wanted soda," I said as I lifted my hands in the air.

"Get the freak!" the ring leader, with long blonde hair said as another one was approaching me. My face became angry, "That's my trigger word, pea-brain!"

I grabbed the guy's gun with one hand and with the other I used to break his arm. Gun shots were being fired. I threw the gun at one man, grabbed his shoulders to do a flip over him. I put all my weight in my foot to kick the next man in his stomach.

After he hunched over, the ring leader ran outside with the money while the last guy standing was pointing his gun at my head. He was shaking. "You gonna pull the trigger or not?" I threatened. He was looking pretty scared of me, "I—Uh!"

Darkness grew around me to clutch him, "If you want to shoot, shoot. Don't just stand there!" He dropped the gun and fell to the floor, curling up in a ball crying, "I'm so—sorry. I-," I smirked until I realized I had to catch the leader.

I ran out the door looking all over the street. I saw the getaway car run over a parking meter. I climbed up a roof to run along them. Jumping over each one to catch up, I heard a, "Whooo!" Something swung passed me, it was fast too. It was a red and blue suited person. He jumped on the roof of the car and the men inside shot upwards to get him.

He dodged all of the bullets, which was impressive. He jumped off as soon as the car was about to crash into a news stand. I leaped off the roof to go see what was going on.

"And that is how you do it!" the red and blue man asked. As I approached him, I saw a red spider on his back. He turned around letting me see his mask had big, gold eyes. Not one bit of skin was showing on his costume, he was covered from head to toe with red and blue spandex.

"Don't worry, miss. I got them," he walked over to the car to grab the wrist of the ring leader.  He inspected it for a brief moment before tossing his arm down.  Irritated, I told him, "I had it under control, Bug boy!" He stood up straight; "Under control, is that's why they were getting away?" his voice was sarcastic.

I crossed my arms, "I'm sorry, who are you, again?"

"I'm the guy saving the day," he pointed to himself. I suddenly realized who he was, "Wait, you're the 'Masked Menace', right?" that annoyed him.

"I'm not a menace," he said trying to keep his cool.

"Tell that to the Bugle, buggy. They say you're a menace," I smirked at him; feeling satisfied that I got him pissed off.

He shot a thin, grey sting from his wrist. That was actually kind of cool. It attached to a nearby building, "Yeah, well believe what you want, you…" he stopped, trying to think of an insult to call me, but I don't think he came up with anything, "You red and yellow…lady!"

He swung off. I stood there hearing the police sirens coming. I decided it was best that I leave too.

* * *

The next day at school I was pretty tired, scratch that. Exhausted. All of my late night crime fighting was starting to catch up with me. My mom almost caught me coming in last night, but luckily I was quick enough to get to my bed.

I slammed my locker and Gwen was there, "Hey," she said. I looked at her somewhat confused, "Hey?"

I started to walk off to class with her following after me, "Is everything okay? You haven't really been talking to me lately… or anyone for that matter," I heard her mumble the last part.

I turned to her, "Everything's fine," Everything was actually great. I finally felt useful for once in my life. I tried to down play my emotions to not raise any suspicion.

"Are you mad at me?" she flat out asked. I shook my head, "No, why would I be mad?"

"You've been really distant and we haven't hung out in weeks. My family was actually worried too," I realized I was hurting Gwen's feeling from always spending time on my "other life".

I combed a strand of my hair back, "I've just been busy with school," okay that was a terrible lie. She looked at me confused, "School? But you never put school as a priority."

I slowly nodded once, "Well, I finally grew up. I need a diploma to work in this country, so I think it's time I buckled down."

"I can help you if you want-."

"No!" I blurted out a little too quickly. She looked at me strangely. I let out a laugh, "This is something I have to do on my own. Thank you though, Gwen."

She was hugging her books and looked down at the linoleum floor, "Well, if you're not doing anything tonight, think you could come have dinner?"

I stood there trying to decide if I wanted to go. I had a new responsibility to do now. Do I get nights off to spend time with my best friend or do I no longer have a social life? I'm sure one night wouldn't do any harm, but then again what if this is the night someone dies? And I wasn't there because I wanted to have a dinner at my friend's?

Jessica, calm down. There's another person out there doing the same thing as you. Bug boy probably has no life if he is that annoying. I smiled at her, "I would love to. What are we having?"

Gwen smiled at me with light in her eyes, "Branzino," my face dropped, "What the hell is that?" I asked not having a clue what it could be. Gwen started to giggle softly, "It's a fish."

"It sounds like a weird game show," I told her, "It's a fish, Jessica. I'd warn you if we were going on a game show."

"Sorry, if I don't know the names of expensive, fancy fish, Eliza Doolittle," I teased her. She rolled her eyes, "Eliza Doolittle was a poor flower girl that learned to be a high class lady. Do you not remember this from English last year?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, "No, I copied off you for the test." She nodded, "Right, how could I forget."

We walked passed Peter who had his head down. I glanced at him for a moment, remembering what happened to him. I haven't really talked to him since the library. I hope he's okay, well, I know he's not actually okay, but surviving.

"Have you talked to Peter lately?" Gwen asked noticing how I was staring. I shrugged, "No. Not lately. Have you?" She nodded, "Yeah, I have. I think he's doing okay since, you know."

"Good. I'm glad he's fine."

"You should go talk to him," she suggested.

I shook my head, "I would, but what do I say? What do I talk about? I don't want things to be awkward."

Gwen smiled a little, "Well, I hope you come up with something to talk about soon," I looked at her when we got to class, "What is that supposed to mean?" She shook her head, "Nothing. Dress nice when you come over. Mother's demands," she went to sit down.

I walked over to mine in the back and laid my head down on the table. Maybe I should just nap here while we do notes today. I was surprisingly comfortable in this position. Can I just stay here, like this for the rest of forever?

In my dazed state I started to picture an old house. It was like I was running through the halls with such life. This was a memory of mine from the past. I've ran through this house times before, because I use to live in it.  Even after Jonathan died, I'd visit it but I've not bothered returning to it recently.

"Miss Drew!" I shot my head up, "Yeah?" My teacher looked irritated, "Head up while I'm teaching."

Are you fucking serious? I slouched in my seat, "Yes sir," I mumbled. I looked over at Peter and he was starting to fall asleep too. What has him tired? Mr. Cranston pointed at him, "Wake him up, Jessica." I turned to see his eyes were fully shut.

I gently tapped him on the shoulder, "Peter wake up. We got busted for snoozing," I whispered. His eyes slowly opened up, "Hmm?"

"Wake up, man," he looked at me and then at the teacher, "Sorry. Long night."

"Why can't you kids get to bed on time?"

Flash snorted, "They probably spent the night together." I quickly whipped my head at him, "No we didn't. I was out-," I stopped myself from actually telling the truth; "I was out at the library doing homework. Where were you Flash? At home watching videos on that masked vigilante?"

Flash turned to me, "Yeah, actually. Have you seen the newest video on the girl version of him?"

"Girl version?" I really hope he isn't talking about me. I'd rather not be associated at all with the annoying Bug Boy.

"Yeah, she's wearing red and yellow—," Flash was interrupted by Mr. Cranston, "How is any of this relevant to my lesson? Talk about your masked criminals on your own time!"

I'm not a criminal I thought to myself. I'm out there night after night protecting people like him that can't do it themselves. Mr. Cranston went back to writing on his board. I didn't take notes. I just doodled spider patterns on my notebook the entire time.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked me on the way to Biology. I glanced at her, "What?"

"You and Flash talking and it not ending in you throwing something at him," I just shrugged, "You got me."

"You know my dad is working on that case about the vigilantes," I stared at her, "What do you mean 'working on the case'?"

"He plans on arresting them. He thinks they are a duo working together," my mouth dropped, "The woman is not working with the man."

"That's just his theory. What's yours 'miss future Private I'?" she chuckled. I didn't find this funny, "I think they're just trying to help."

My best friend's dad is hunting me down while I'm stopping crime on the streets. Perfect. This is typical me. This is my stroke of crappy luck that is getting me here. I kept thinking about getting caught by George and him unmasking me in front of the public. He would be so disappointed in me for doing these "crimes". But it's not at all like that. I'm just basically being an unofficial police officer, that doesn't have a set of rules, and doesn't get paid. I can't be that bad, can I?

At least I'm not irritating every time I talk unlike Bug Boy. I can see why the cops dislike him. I feel so insulted by being thrown in the same category as him. But, he does help the city in his way. He did inspire me to go out there. It would only be fair that I warn him about George's plan to capture us. Maybe after Gwen's I could go find him as "my other self".

* * *

At home I was reading the Norse Mythology book while snacking on a cookie. There was only a few days left to get this project done so I had to use my time wisely.

According to the book it says that Loki has four children. One was a horse with seven legs, another was a giant snake, then a giant wolf, and my favorite was a zombie girl. He gave birth to horse himself after turning into a horse to mate. This is weird and crazy for Nordic people to believe in.

Then again Greeks thought someone rode a chariot across the sky to make it night and day or Zeus ate his first daughter and she split his head in half when coming out of him. My phone vibrated. I set down the book and placed the cookie next to it so I could look at the text message. It was from Harry.

**_**"Hey, Project Pal,"** _ ** What? I typed,  **_**"Hey, buddy that is just as bad at Biology."** _ **

**_**"Would you mind hanging out...Sometime?"** _ ** ___ _ How random that was. I texted back,  **_**"Sure, is something wrong?"** _ ** ___ _ A second later,  **_**"No. Why would there be? I just want to hang. It was refreshing last time."** _ **

**_**"Okay. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."** _ **

**_**"Alright. Thanks :)"** _ ** ___ _ I put my phone down and actually smiled to myself. Harry wants to hang out sometime. I guess he doesn't hate me after all. I went to get my cookie, but when I reached for it, it was gone.

I looked around the table to see where it went, but I couldn't find it. When I grabbed my book, crumbs were on the drawing of Loki. I wiped them off quickly. The smile that picture gave me was pretty guilty, like he took the cookie.

But that's a little silly to think, Jessica. Books don't eat cookies. I probably did and wasn't paying attention. I shut the book and got up to go to Gwen's.

_Flop!_

I turned around to see where that noise came from. The book was on the floor, "What?" I said to myself. That book was nowhere near the edge and now it just decided to drop itself on the floor? I picked it back up, placing it on the table, "Don't move!" as if that would help.

When I started to go through my closet, I didn't have anything formal. Most of my clothes were tees, tank tops, and jeans. I went to my mom's closet instead. She always has to wear formal attire. I found a red, button-up blouse in the back with a black, pencil skirt going to my knees. They fit a little lose, but it will work. I also saw some black flats on the floor, so I took those to wear with my thin, white knee high socks.

After I applied some make-up, I grabbed my hoodie, backpack and left to Gwen's. I did throw in some books, but that was so they could cover my suit. I might make Gwen happy if she sees the books in there. She is normally supportive of what I do, no matter what; which is also making "my other life" secret a little hard to keep. I really do want to tell her, but I know that is a terrible idea, despite how much she is my best friend. She was my only true friend. Telling her would make her worry a lot and she'd stress even more about me living until tomorrow.

I'm protecting her by not telling her this, no matter how supportive she can be. This isn't like when I found out how Jonathan wasn't my real father where I needed to talk to someone. Ow! I haven't thought of that for a while now. I shook my head of the thought.

This is not her problem, it's mine. I have to do this myself. When I got to her building, the door man smiled at me. I've been here so many times throughout the years. I knocked on the door once I was there. Helen answered and gasped when she saw me, "Jessica, you look so pretty!"

In all of my time being friends with Gwen, none of them has seen me dressed-up like this before. I smiled at her, "Well, you said dress nice, so I did."

She looked a little confused, "I did?" I walked in and she shut the door, "Yeah, Gwen said so," Helen smiled, "Right, I did. Well, she's in her room with your friend."

"Our friend?" Wait, what? I set down my bag and took off my hoodie. Helen pointed over in the direction of Gwen's room, "Yeah, Peter? That was his name, right?"

** **WHAT!** **  Peter is here and Gwen invited him!? She tricked me into coming to dinner, dressed nice, so Peter could see me here. I knew something was up, her mom never asked me to dress up nice for dinner. Well played, but that didn't stop me from wanting to pull the hair from my head. Eating dinner with her family and my crush; I'm not ready to talk to Peter in a romantic way, much less dress up like this. I may have been yelling all of this in my head, but on the outside I just stayed calm.

I started to head toward her room when I passed by her brother's watching TV. The oldest, Howard, let out a chuckle, "Look who's a pretty lady for her boyfriend."

Growing up with Gwen, I had to grow up with her brothers and Howard also liked to give me a hard time. I gave him a death look, "I might look like a 'pretty lady' right now, but I'm still the same girl that can kick your butt. Remember that."

When I got to her room I knocked on the door. She opened it up, "Hey, Jessica. You look nice. Guess who's here?" she opened the door up wider. Peter was standing there with a brown, long sleeve shirt and jeans. I saw his jacket and backpack to the side. He looked great, casual. While I looked ridiculous and over-dressed.

"Hey," he said. I almost melted. What is wrong with you? You've talked to him like a normal person before. But that was at school where I knew how to act. Am I having a mental freak out because he asked me out?

That was a few weeks ago, Jessica. He probably realized how much of a weirdo you are that likes to be alone. When I was distant from Gwen, I was also distant from Peter. He probably thinks I don't like him anymore.

Okay, you haven't said anything for a long moment so say something normal before things get more awkward, "Yeah," he looked confused.

Shit! He said "Hey" you idiot! "I mean, Hi!" did you say that louder than it needed to be?

He held his hand out toward me, "You look great. Is that a new outfit?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Seriously? Did you just say that? Gwen giggled while covering her mouth. She was enjoying this way too much! Okay, calm down. Relax. Take it easy, just start talking normal.

"Gwen didn't say you were stopping by," that sounded a little rude. Peter didn't seem offended by it though, "Yeah, it was last minute when she asked me at school today."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, "I figured, 'Hey, why not we all hang out today'. I was thinking maybe later we could go see a movie or whatever. I heard there was poetry reading at the coffee shop around here. We could go there."

"Yeah, sounds-," Peter was starting to say. "I don't know," I blurted. They both looked at me. Gwen said, "What's wrong? It's the weekend. I'm sure your mom won't mind."

"Yeah, but I have to go…to…a job interview tomorrow?" I lied. I hate lying to her.

Gwen smiled, "You got an interview? Where at?"

I thought for a second. Why did you say a job interview? Just make something up quickly, "A book store. Yeah, it's nothing big, but you know. It's something."

"Good for you," Peter said, "Well maybe we can all hang out another time."

"Yeah, definitely," I smiled.

* * *

At dinner, Captain Stacy came home and we were eating the 'branzino' Helen made. The fish was laying there looking at me with his dead eye. I took my knife and poked at it to see if it would start flapping. Gwen nudged my side and smiled. She gently pointed with her fork over at Peter across from us. He was doing the same thing I was.

"You're having trouble there aren't you?" Helen asked him, "The head goes on the other—Simon help Gwen's friend with the fish."

"Oh—uhh—I have no idea," he chuckled. I smirked at that. I watched Simon get up and start cutting it, "First time?" the little boy nodded. I just copied what he did so I could eat this fish.

"George, tell us about your day?" she asked him. Phillip, the second oldest son got excited, "Oh yeah, did you catch those spider people yet?"

"Spider People?" I stopped cutting. I looked over at Captain Stacy, "No, we haven't, but we will," he turned toward me like he would whenever he'd talk about his cases. He knew I loved hearing about every detail.

Only now this was different. He was chasing me! I felt my stomach knot up, "They're armatures. They are assaulting citizens in the dead of night. The man is clumsy and leave clues, but they are still dangerous, especially the woman."

He was expecting me to start acting "gung-ho" about it like I always do, but I didn't. I think he could see I wasn't happy about this case, but scared. Peter started talking before he could read through me.

"He's assaulting people?" he stumbled.

George was looking a little annoyed, "I'm not sure. I mean I saw that video. Him and the car thief. I think most people would say they were providing a public service."

"Most people would be wrong," George said, "If I wanted the car thief off the street, he'd already be off the street."

"So why wasn't he then?" Peter pressed. Why was he talking about this? I really just wanted them to stop discussing this because neither of them have a clue on what's happening.

"Let me illuminate you, see the car thief was leading us to the people who run the entire operation," George explained, "It's been a six month long stinger, this is called strategy, I'm sure you're aware of the term strategy, you've probably heard about that in school."

"Obviously he didn't know you had a plan," Peter defended.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this case, you know something that we don't know?" George accused. Wait a second, it had me think for a moment. Peter knowing something about the case as if he was a part of it? He couldn't be who I think he was could he? That jump he made in the gym was very unnatural, especially from him.

"I mean, whose side are you on here?" George yelled as if he was talking to one of his deputies.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I saw the video on the Internet-," George interrupted, "Oh, you saw the video on the Internet. Well, then case is closed," he mocked.

"No, I'm just saying if you watched the video, maybe he'd send you a link, it looks like he's really trying to help."

"Sure, on the Internet he's been made out to look like some kind of masked hero."

"No, I'm not saying they're a hero, I don't think he's a hero at all-". George finally got fed up with hearing Peter, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying he's trying to help, but it looks like he's trying to do something maybe the police can't."

Oh no, "Something the police can't?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

"What do you think we do all day? Just sit around, eating donuts with our thumbs planted firmly up our asses?"

"George."

"Daddy," Gwen and Helen said at the same time.

"Think we do that down there?" He continued to rant.

"Up your what dad?" I heard Phillip ask trying to lighten the mood. I rested on my elbow being bored from this discussion, "I think he stands for what you stand for, sir. Protecting innocent people from bad guys," I glanced at Peter and him to me. He was keeping something hidden away.

"I stand for law and order son, that's what I stand for. I wear a badge. This guy wears a mask, like an outlaw. He's hunting down a bunch of criminals that all look the same, like he's got some sort of personal vendetta. But he's not protecting innocent people, Mr. Parker."

I could feel Peter getting smashed by his own thoughts. He was really defending Bug Boy and me to an extent. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"You know what I can stand for?" Everyone at the table was looking at me, "Some nice fresh air. You want some air Peter?" I looked at him like this was his only chance to escape. He nodded quickly.

We stood, "Let's get some air," before we left he turned around, "Thank you for having me, I'm sorry if I insulted you, it was not my intention."

"You're welcome," George said irritated. I grabbed my hoodie and backpack.

"Branzino was really good. Mrs. Stacey, thank you," Peter finished before getting his things.

"You're welcome," I looked back at the family I forget that I'm not really a part of, "See you guys later," I smirked before walking outside. I heard Gwen and George say before shutting the door, "Dad, we need to talk."

"Yes we do."

I looked at Peter and shrugged, "That could have gone better."

"I think that was an understatement."

"Want to go to the roof? It really is a nice view up there," I remember from playing dolls with Gwen, "Sure."

When we were standing there looking at the city I pointed in the far distance, "And over there you can see where all of my cares disappeared," that got a chuckle from him. "You don't believe what the news says about the vigilantes do you?" He shyly asked. No of course I don't, "I think they want to help, but just have lousy luck." He nodded, "Why haven't you talked to me?"

"What?" Here we go.

"I mean we haven't spoken in a few weeks and then all of sudden," he shrugged, "You're here."

"I've been busy, Pete. Sorry if my social skills aren't well kept," hopefully he'll buy that answer.

"You keep to yourself a lot more than usual. I normally hear something from you in class, but lately you've been quiet."

"What are you my therapist? That's just how I am," I snapped at him, "Could say the same to you. Maybe the reason you don't hear from me is because you're too busy sleeping. What do you do all day? Are you secretly going to the gym at night?" He gave me a confused look, "What's that supposed to me."

"You tell me, Michael Jordan. You're the one making professional basketball dunks all of a sudden." I offended him. Well, serves him right trying to pry into my life. I'm doing him a favor for not getting a deeper look into my mind.

"Why are you acting hostile again? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just trying to get a better understanding of you."

"Why?" I blurted out. He started to stumble, "Because you're so smart and interesting."

"Interesting? If you find me interesting like a painting, you can observe from behind the guard ropes."

He was about to say something, but stopped. He looked like a kicked puppy with the face he made. Peter just slightly nodded at me, "Okay then. If that's what you want."

I really fucked up now. Why do I always do this to him? One minute we are having such a calm conversation and the next I am exploding rage all over him. I get so mad at him, but I don't want to be. I really do care about him and I don't want to be so distant from him. I want him in my life and in my mind. I want to tell him everything about me everything I am and how offended I was at dinner by George. Right now more than anything I want to be close to him.  I'd even...well I would kiss him because of this swell in my chest that he gives me won't go away. But I won't be because I ruin everything. I ruin all relationships with the people I love. I ruined my mom's because I got so stubborn and cold. I'm in the process of ruining Gwen's with how distant I've been and now I have ruined Peter's. I should be given a gold star for this many ruined relationships.

I heard sirens go off in the distance. My fingers curled up because, right now, I really want to pummel someone with my fists.

"I have to go. Nice talk," I said before walking to the door. I passed Gwen on the way down.

"What happened?" She quickly asked.

"Me," I said without stopping.

* * *

Upon hearing the sirens, I got suited up on a roof and did some alley jumping. Each one that I jumped over I would look down to see if anyone was there, but it was surprisingly quiet tonight. So why the sirens? Was I in the wrong place? The further I looked out I saw more traffic jam going to the bridge. There.  
People were running away from it when I got there. A cop came up next to me, "Freeze! Stay right where you are!"  
Really? I looked at him up and down, "Yeah, right," I made myself jump high to where I could get on the wire parts of the bridge. I then leaped to where I was away from him and started to run down, passed all the parked vehicles. I could see cars being thrown off the side of the bridge! People could be in there!  
A car was then flying in my direction. No one was in it. I quickly dodged out of the way and it hit the van behind me. That was close. Another one was thrown, this time people were in it.  
Crap. Brace yourself.  
I held out my hands so I could possibly catch it. This will hurt a lot. My hands made a grabbing motion and they squished the hood like it was tin foil. I did actually stop it this way. I set it down and the people got out yelling.  
Further down the bridge I saw silky ropes hanging off the side, but what they were attached to was more surprising. Cars, that's right big, clunky, shit-box shaped, everyday people cars. Being hold by a thin string like a web…wait a minute.  
"Somebody help!" I turned my attention to a woman who was further down. I jumped in front of her, "What's the problem?"  
"Wow you're really her," she shook her head, "My sister! She's stuck under the car! And I think she broke something!" I ran to the upside down grey mini van and saw another woman hanging upside down.  
"Help me! I'm stuck! The seatbelt won't let me go! And my leg hurts!"  
My hand was out in a calming way, "Everything will be fine. I'll get you out."  
"I smell gas!" Okay maybe everything won't be fine. I got on the ground to see some drops of liquid travel toward another area. Somewhere with flames. Crap! I crawled under the car to get to the seatbelt. Okay, I think I can just crush this apart.  
Crunch! Umf!  
Her weight fell on top of me, "Ow!" she cried. She did break her leg. I squirmed my way out from under her and took her arm, "Let's get out of here," I kicked open the car door.  
"Hurry!" I heard her sister yell.  
"I'm going!" I finally got out and then dragged her. She got caught on something. I looked down to see her jeans were ripped on a piece of metal. I saw the gas was getting closer to the flame. Shit!  
"Sorry," I said right before I yanked her out of there. She did yell out in pain and I felt really bad for her. I gave her to her sister so she could drag her off.  Right when she did the gas reached the flame.

** BOOM! **

The explosion went off right behind me, the heat burning my back along with throwing me forward.  I felt deaf in my ears as I tried to spot the sisters.  I found them completely safe and away from the explosion, "Are you okay?"

I nodded tiredly, "Could have been worse.  She okay?"

The younger sister nodded, "Yeah, she will be," she glanced at the injured girl.

"Now someone should be by soon. So you may have to wait a little bit."

They both nodded at me, "Thank you so much." The sisters hugged one another tightly. I felt happy for them, they have each other.  
I got out of there and made it on to a roof just off the bridge. I don't know what was happening, but I fear it's only the beginning.  
"You did great back there," I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Bug Boy crouched up on the edge.  
"Could have used your help," I said back.  
He shook his head, "I was busy fighting a giant lizard."  
"So it was Godzilla that attacked the bridge? Damn, Toho was right."  
"No, he wasn't that big. He was, well, bigger than me. Anyway, you need to keep on the lookout."  
"I think it would be hard to miss a giant lizard running around the city. I mean it's not like he's a chameleon, right?" I asked. Bug boy shook his head, "Not as far as I know."  
He turned as if he was about to leave, "Bug Boy!" I yelled. He looked at me, "Are you still…young?"  
"If I was too old I wouldn't be doing this."  
I rolled my eyes, as if he could see it, "I mean, are you in high school?"  
He leaped down from his spot, "Why does it matter? Are you?"  
"Um…no. I was just wondering. Are you or aren't you?" I said irritated at him. I lied, obviously, but he was still being annoying.  
"It doesn't matter. All I want to do is help out-," A car alarm went off near us. We both looked to the edge and saw a person running away from a car with a broken window.  
"You distract him, I'll sneak up on him," I jumped down and ran after the thief. Bug Boy shot a web, "How about I catch him and you go home."  
"Or not!" I was running after the thief and Bug Boy jumped in front of him, "Hey! Nice night for a lovely jog? You do look a little cold. Here," he webbed his face, "Keep you warm."  
I tackled the criminal and had him pinned down. The guy was yelling, "Why do they always yell?"  
"Because you're scary looking. Move out the way, I have an idea," I did move as he webbed him in a cocoon like way then dangled him from the lamp post. I laughed at how funny it look, "Wow, you really out do yourself."  
"I try," he turned to me, "You could use some of these," he held up his wrists to show me where the web came out of.  
"I could use those, but I think I'm good for now."  
"Aw, don't want to be partners in crime fighting?" his voice got a little whinny.  
I shook my head, "So are you the one spreading rumors that we're a team?"  
"I thought that was you to be honest."  
"Now we got them right where we want them!" Some big guy said out of a dark alley. Me and Bug Boy looked around to see more thugs surrounding us. It was a trap and we were dumb enough to fall for it. Here I thought this was just another car thief.  
"We'll get you out later, Joey," the leader said, "But first we take these Spider Freaks out!"  
We turned to where we were back to back at one another, "How good are you in a fight?" he asked.  
A thug charged at me and I easily punched him down, "Good enough."  
We began to get attacked in different directions. I would be kicking and leaping above them while he webbed a bunch of the others together. We did get a few hits in from the gang. I managed to do a flip into one guy. The weight I put in my feet sent him flying into a garbage can. When it was all done we were the ones left standing. He seemed like he was almost out of breath, "I wasn't expecting to get jumped tonight."  
"Same," police sirens went off making Bug Boy stand up straight, "That's my exit."  
"Wait! What if we just talk to them? Tell them how we mean no harm."  
"Tried that and failed," The cops were here. I looked around myself and saw all the thugs lying on the ground. No, they have to understand, "Just wait!" Bug Boy was half way up a wall to a building. The three cop cars slowed down to us.  
"Freeze!" I held up my hands, "No! You got it wrong I'm just trying to help! We are just trying to help! Look around!"  
The cop ignored me, "Get down on the ground, Criminal!"  
Criminal? Criminal. Criminal! That means I'm no better to him than the rest of these unconscious losers. Not even Bug Boy got a pass for this and he is more of a hero than me! I felt my gut explode with rage, "I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" I kicked the gun out of his hand then jabbed him in the face. Bug Boy looked at me, "Great job! Now they definitely think we're criminals!"  
"Then they should go back to eating donuts," The rest of the cops started to shoot at me, but I started to duck and dodge out of the way. I felt a sting on my arm, but I didn't pay attention to it. I slide under him to bring him down. Bug Boy jumped off the wall to web the cop's hands together, protecting them, while I continued to fight them. They think I'm a criminal? Fine! After the last cop was down more sirens were heard.  
"We need to get out of here!" he pleaded.  
"So you better get going then!" I yelled. He got up close to me, "Look don't do this! You are only going to prove to them you are like one of these guys," he pointed to the thugs.  
"Let me give them a reason to think so!"  
"Alright, no!" Bug Boy webbed  _my_  hands together and grabbed me, "You are gonna cool off somewhere else!"  
"Let me go!" He swung me out of there. When he set me down on a roof top in another place he tore open the webs. I straight up punched him in the face, "Don't ever do that again unless you want to die!"  
He held onto his cheek, "You get one hit, lady. One! Now I did you a favor back there otherwise you would have regret it!"  
We stayed silent for a moment until he pointed at my arm, "Are you bleeding?" I looked at it closely. Bullet graze.  
"It's nothing," I said sternly, "You should let me look at it," He stepped closer, but I yanked myself away, "Back off!" He held his hands up, "Fine then, bleed to death!"  
"I heal pretty fast. I'll be fine," I said over my shoulder. I took a deep breath into the night air. I heard footsteps get closer to me, "So do you have rapid healing or something?" I heard him ask.  
I shook my head, "No, I mean it's not gonna go away until a few days. Punches and slight cuts are one thing," I held on to my wound, "Gunshots take up more time I guess."  
"You've never been shot, have you?"  
I tilted my head and looked to him, "No. I've been shot  _at_ , stabbed, cut, punched, kicked, slapped, pricked, my hairs been pulled before, but no. I've never actually had a bullet touch me."  
He slightly nodded, "You seem to be taking it well," I removed my hand to look down then covered it again, "Was only a matter of time."  
"Listen, I'm leaving. Do you want me to help you down or home-"  
"We're not on some date. You could have left a long time ago," I interrupted. He continued with a bit of frustration in his voice, "I was only being nice and wanted to know if I could help."  
"I'll be fine. Just go," Bug Boy shot out a web and jumped off the roof. I guess it was time I went home too.

* * *

__ Everything was blurry in my vision like a blinding light was being shinned in my face. I couldn't even move my hands or legs, I could barely turn my head. I could hear a buzz saw working in the distance. I looked around with my eyes and saw four shadowy figures. The one closest to me seemed pleased that I was helpless.   
"Don't worry, Jessica. We just want to know what makes you tick," I could see his face. It was Norman Osborn, but he looked just like he did in the picture of the OsCorp scientists.   
"No," I whimpered. I tried tugging my arms upwards, but they were strapped down like the rest of my body, "Help me!" I cried.   
"Jessica, don't be afraid," I quickly look over to see Jonathan with bullet holes in his chest. He was in a white lab coat and holding a scalpel, "No!"   
I heard the buzz saw again, "That's not a toy, assistant!" After some laughing from far away, Dr. Connors was here too, but he had on a surgeon mask, "I told you to be careful," he held his hand out, "Assistant, saw," the man that handed him the buzz saw had black hair that was slicked back. He had these bright green eyes with a mischievous look on his face, "Well aren't you interesting?" His voice was chilling.   
The saw started up and cut into me. I let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

I shot up in my bed yelling; instantly covering my mouth. My eyes were watery and I was sweaty all over. My mom came into my room, "Jessica!"  
"Mom! I'm alright. I just had a really bad dream. I'm fine," my voice broke as I began to silently cry. She gave me a concerned look and pulled me in for a hug. I held on to her as if I haven't seen her in forever.  
"It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here and I love you," I managed to stop tearing up, "I love you too."  
"You haven't had nightmares like these since you were little," she said soothingly.  
"I had nightmares?" Mom nodded, "It was around when your father died. I had to take you to a therapist for that."  
I've been to another therapist before Doc? I looked up at her, "What was his name?" My mom thought a out it for a moment, "It was a she. Umm, I think it was Sark? Or Sarkiss. I don't know. I'm pretty sure her first name started with an O."  
I nodded as I let go of her, "Thanks mom. I feel better now."  
She smiled at me, "Okay. Go to bed then," when she left I started to search my bed for my phone. I needed a light to go find the folder Connors gave me. My hand hit the side of something hard and flat. I grabbed it and then found my phone. When I turned on the light I saw it was the Norse mythology book. I tossed it off my bed then went to look for the folder. I pulled it out from behind my desk and opened it up.  
Skimming through the report I found a name, Dr. Ophelia Sarkissian. In closing report it says here that this woman had to give me therapy after Jonathan's "car accident". Why don't I remember her? Then again, why didn't I remember my father being shot in the first place. Great, another question added to the pile of mysteries.  
This lady, Ophelia Sarkissian, must have some connection to OsCorp. She probably is in their files. It was two in the morning when I looked at the clock. I grabbed my suit to put it on.

* * *

I stood on a roof looking at the tall OsCorp building. Yeah, I'm doing what you think I'm doing. I'm busting into OsCorp. They must have everything on file, if not Connors or Osborn will. My arm was still messed up from before, but It was no longer a problem. I got a running start to jump on the side of the glass. This will be a long way up to the roof. As I looked in the windows no one was here, if anything a few night shift custodians, but they were too busy with work to notice me.  
When I got to the top I walked over to the door. Locked.  
Just as I expected. I looked to see if it opened by actual lock or ID scanner. ID scanner. I pulled out the card key I took from that one scientist the first time I broke into OsCorp. The door opened with no problem, so I walked down the stairs.  
I'll try Dr. Connors first. Seeing as how maybe he and Jonathan were partners, he must know something else. Something he is hiding from me for protection. Protection for who? I don't know yet; for all I know he is trying to keep his ass safe. I don't blame him; Norman has him pretty scared. Working with Jonathan must have painted a target on his head at some point. I know because so do I, but the difference between my target and everyone else that worked on me, mine says do no kill. Seems like everyone is expendable to Norman.  
I got to the lab and opened the door. When I was at Connor's office there was another scanner. I waved the card over it and got a buzz noise that turned the screen red. Crap. Conner's and anyone above can only enter here. I couldn't steal a badge from anyone at a higher level? I heard singing from a distance. Someone's coming!  
I quickly hid below a nearby desk. It was a middle-aged man that was a janitor collecting trash in the lab. He must have some type of master key to this place. I stood up and walked up to him. Clearing my throat he turned around scared at first, but I worked a little romance in his heart.  
"Your eyes," he had an accent, but I couldn't pin point it, "are such a beautiful shade of white," I smirked at him, "Thank you. Can I have any keys to this whole building you might have?"  
He pulled out a ring of normal, metal ones and three different cards. I took them, "Can you tell me what each one does?" I asked confused.  
I entered Connor's office after I told the janitor to take the night off. I opened up his filing cabinet to see if there was anything on Dr. Sarkissian. Skimming through nothing on her popped up, but I did find a file on "Jonathan Drew". I pulled it out and took it with me. I went back up the stairs to Norman's Office. He's the big boss around here so I'm bound to find something.  
I used all card scanners to try and open it up, but none worked. Norman must really be a private person. I looked over to his secretary's desk. Or he probably doesn't want anyone in his office when he isn't. The name plate read Felicia Hardy. All the drawers on her desk had no locks except one at the top. I grabbed a couple of paper clips off her desk and started to pick it. I learned how to lock pick back in the early stages of my teenage life. I would get locked in dark supplies or janitor closets back then. Being a bully beater pissed off their friends so I would get tossed into solitude, but I adapted. I learned how to get out and now I'm using it to break into to dark places again.  
Her draw unlocked revealing a badge on top of everything in there. Opening Osborn's office was much easier now. On the entire left wall it was just a glass window looking over the city. He sees this everyday, must be nice. I sat at his desk and turned on his computer. A login password was needed, five letters. Passwords are normally something close by or something you love. I glanced at a picture on his desk of him and his son. Umm, Harry?  
 **Access Denied**  
So much for family. I looked around his desk again to see if anything could be a hint. Five letters. Five letters. Paper? No that's just dumb. Apple? Lemon? Grape? Fruit? Man, I'm actually hungry now. Bacon? It's definitely bacon.  
 **Access Denied**  
I'd put bacon. Okay be serious. Upset? Happy? Norman never looks happy. Not even in this picture of him and his son. Angry? Birds? Imagine Norman Osborn playing Angry Birds and losing. He would probably be a genius at that game. I wonder how he feels about himself being such a genius. Wait...Brain?  
 **Access Allowed**  
Wow, he loves his own brain. Why am I not surprised? I typed in Dr. Ophelia Sarkissian's name in the search bar and click enter. Nothing. I typed in Wundagore Widow. Nothing again. I tilted my head and typed in Jessica Drew. One file available. I clicked it and skimmed through seeing Sarkissian's name and a picture. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was a therapist for Osborn back then. Why would she treat me? Why would Norman's therapist treat me, a dumb little kid at the time? Unless Osborn wanted to make sure I would be mentally stable. Or maybe to forget. I was young and easily manipulated after Jonathan died. This therapist probably suppressed my memories so I wouldn't talk about Jonathan's murder and just remember it all as an accident. A random act of faith. But that was all bullshit! Bastards. Smart bastards.  
I saw pictures of me as a child in here. Pictures taken from the window of my old house, pictures of me in the backyard playing, pictures of me in my room with Miles as a kitten. It was so creepy that I clicked out of that.  
I looked at the time and it was going to be four soon. I had to leave, to get out. By the time I got home it was six-thirty and I snuck right into bed. My mom opened the door to check on me, but I just acted like I was asleep. When she left, my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw it was from Harry.  
 **"Hey, do you want to meet for coffee later? Say around nine?"**  
I threw my head into my pillow, **"Make it ten o'clock and I'll see you then."**

* * *

I saw Harry sitting down at a table holding a cup and another one in front of him. When I approached him I said, "Hey, is that for me?" I pointed at the cup. He nodded, "Yeah, here. How've you been?"  
He handed me the cup. Well, I did just break into your father's building and hacked his computer so...I guess okay. Actually, no. I'm doing terrible because I found out your father brain-washed me into forgetting Jonathan's assassination. I let out a pretend smile, "Great. You?"  
"I'm pretty alright. I am glad we are hanging out right now."  
"I was a little surprised when you invited me out here. Didn't think Mr. Popular wanted to hang out with someone like me," I said.  
Harry smirked, "Don't be surprised. You're a very interesting girl," I let out a huff, "Interesting," I paused thinking of that word, "I keep getting that lately. Makes me feel like a lab rat."  
Harry could hear how my voice became sullen, "You shouldn't feel that way. You should be lucky that people are genuinely interested in you."  
"Oh yeah, look at all the people lining up to meet me," I held out my arms so he could see the view of the people that wanted to meet me. There was no one there, "Harry, I have two friends. I'm just a girl from Greenwich that gets into one too many fights. There is nothing interesting there."  
"Well, you are friends with Peter so I thought it would be good to get to know you," he took a sip of his coffee. I sat there surprised, "You mean that?"

"Yes, I've been all around and trust me you seem like someone worth knowing."

"Yeah right.  How've you been all around?"  
Harry set down his cup, "I've been sent to private school after private school. I either flunk out of get kicked out, Jessica."  
I made an 'ouch' face, "Norman must not like you around?" He slightly nodded, "He's just busy. Too busy to spend time with me," Dude, he doesn't even have you as his password. Things are pretty rough between you two, "So what?" I said, "I still find it hard to believe you and Pete are frineds."  

He raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I mean you don't talked to Peter that much.  You afraid of being sent away again?"  
Harry was silent for a moment, but looked down at his lap, "I'd rather not go through the pain of leaving a friend again. That's why I'm always around the, what did you say? "Douche bag sandwich group"?" Harry tilted his head at me, "But me and Pete do go way back. He's…he's really special. He can kind of be like a brother to me," Harry gazed off to a distant memory I couldn't see. It did look happy.  
"My, my there's always something new I find out about that boy," I decided now would be okay for me to pull out a cigarette. I put it in my mouth and lit it. When I offered a cigarette to Harry he shook his head, "He's a great guy. Bit of a nerd, but still pretty cool," he smirked.  
I exhaled some smoke, "Peter is more than that. For the longest time I thought Gwen was the perfect person. And I say that in the best way possible. But then Peter came around and he-he really became the kind of person I want to be like. He's been through a lot, but he keeps going. He hangs in there. You know?" I took another inhale, "You guys go back a lot further than I thought. I've only gotten to know him recently," it was kinda of true.  
"I first met Pete when we were really young. I can't believe it's been that long actually…"  
"I've been on my own a lot since I was eight. My mom was always working to take care of me," I put out my cigarette when it was half way done, "Yeah, Gwen was there for me as a friend, but at the end of the day it was just me being alone. And when I look at you, I see the same thing. I know what it's like, Harry," I picked up my cup, "I'm saying this to you because I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being the loser everyone thinks I am. And throwing away our past of being rude to each other, Harry, would you consider the thought of being friends?"  
That seemed to take him by surprise. Well, hell, I was surprised myself. I can't believe I managed to say it though. All of it is true, I wasn't lying, but I think I scared Harry off a bit when he didn't really say anything.  
"Oh no, what did I say wrong?" I tried to keep my voice calm. I didn't want to yell at him. He tried gathering his thoughts to put it in words, "Nothing it's just…No one's really asked me that before. People tend to just attach themselves to me until they've gotten something worthwhile and then they leave."  
I frowned at him. He doesn't think I'm trusting enough. Why would he though? Billionaire's son talking to shady weird girl. Who would think that was safe? Looking at it like that it does seem like I want something from him. But I don't! I honestly do want to be his friend. I know Harry won't end up like his dad. Harry is worth that chance of change. If Harry doesn't have a chance, than do I? If Harry Osborn can't get away from that dark shadow he's behind than how can I? I looked up at him, "Come with me somewhere. There's something I want you to see."  
"Okay. What do you want to show me?"  
"It's a surprise," I grabbed his arm and started to drag him away to my surprise. We were walking for a while until he spoke, "So do you like Peter?"  
I turned to look at him when he asked that question, "Yeah, I guess I do."  
He smirked, "Like a lot?"  
"Like enough," I smirked back, "But I don't think he likes me anymore," I turned back to Harry, "I yelled at him," my voice made a guilty tone, "I screwed it up."  
"Well, I've screwed up things like that before," Harry said. Was he trying to make me feel better? It wasn't really working, "There was this one girl that I liked when I went to a boarding school in England. She was sweet, nice, thoughtful. She loved listening to people. One day I went to rant about how I was flunking out, but instead I ended up yelling at her for not understanding."  
"What was her name?" I asked. He seemed to be a little sad when he mentioned her, "Anna. I miss her sometimes."  
"Hey," I said to him, "You'll find an Anna again. Or maybe you'll be with her again. You never know," he gave me a small smile. I turned to look at the house we were in front of, "We're here."  
Harry and I looked at this abandoned, old, lonely house. It looked like it should have a nice family living inside it, well it did at one point. My family, "I use to live here when I was a kid," I turned to him then pointed at the street, "This was where I first learned how to ride a bike. This was where I got my first nasty scrap on my knee," I looked over at the cob webbed porch, "That tree right there was the first one (and I think only one) that I climbed," the tree looked old and was rotting away, "This was the house where my entire life changed. After my mom and I had to move out, I would come back in here every once and a while and just remember what my life was like before my dad died," I paused realizing how long it's been since I've been here, "And I haven't been back here in a while since I found out that my dad wasn't really my dad. It was just too much pain from how my mom would lie about that. This house in a way is a part of me. And I haven't shown this to anyone...so..."  
Harry was speechless. He had this overwhelmed face on him as he was staring at the house. It wasn't pretty now like it was then, but it was still beautiful, the memories of it. I loved this house and have wanted to live in it again, "Wow…" was the first thing to come out, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you showing me this?" he looked at me with his mouth still open.  
Why did I do it? Well, shrugging my shoulders I gave him my first answer, "I don't know. I guess I'm doing this so you can know that you can trust me. Or that I won't just abandon you like you're nothing. Because you're not."  
"That's…thanks. That means a lot, really. Do you feel like you can trust me?" I glanced at my old house, then at him. One thing for sure I don't trust Norman and this is his son, but they aren't the same person, "Yes. I don't know what it is, but I feel that I can."  
After another quiet moment Harry just said, "Good. I'm glad," he pointed at me and himself, "This, what's going on here. I like this. I feel like I can call you a friend now."  
"Well, that was the plan," I joked. Harry nodded, "It was a good plan."

 

 

 


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one gets betrayed by a person they thought they could trust. Jessica drops the BOMBSHELLS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but I am posting this with the next one ASAP.

Chapter 9: Betrayal

_ Four Years Ago _

__ I held on to my arms in the cold, night air as I was walking with Gwen. She was wearing a blue dress with knee high black socks and her pair of black flats. What I was more focused on was the grey coat over her. I was dumb and decided to wear a yellow, short-sleeved blouse and black jeans. I was freezing out here. She was walking a lot faster than me.   
"Gwen! Wait up!" I shouted twenty feet away from her. She turned back to look at me and saw how cold I looked, "Why don't you have a jacket?"   
"Because I out-grew my purple one and didn't get one when school started up."   
She shook her head at me, "Okay, no. We're going to a store right now."   
"What about the movie?" I complained. I really wanted to see it, this was the most talked about movie of the year! That and I don't want to miss the trailers. They were the best part. She grabbed my arm, "It will wait. You are not catching a cold or ammonia tonight."   
"Yes, mom," I teased. She dragged me to the closest clothing store. It was a simple thrift shop, nothing special about it, "We are just going to buy the first one you like and be on our way," she started to look through the racks and examined some overwear.   
I rolled my eyes, being impatient. She lifted one up and put it against me, "What about this one?"   
It was an orange jacket that was too bright for me to even look at. I stepped back, "I want to keep warm, not direct traffic."   
She put it back, "Fair enough. This one?" it was a long black coat. I shook my head, "No!" I started to go through the racks and found a hoodie. It seemed new and was red; not too bright, not too dark. Just red. I lifted it up and showed it to her, "What about this?"   
Gwen looked at it with a bit of surprise, "A hoodie? That might not keep you warm enough."   
I put it on and it was a little big on me, but I was fine with that, "I'm actually pretty warm now."   
"Do you like it?"   
I shrugged, "I like red, but is it too weird looking?" Gwen smiled and shook her head, "No. It looks like it's saying 'I am Jessica Drew and I am here'."   
I looked down at it when it was on me. I liked that, "This is the one then."

* * *

I was at my locker packing some books I will need for the day. There was so much noise in these hallways of people yelling obnoxiously or just talking loud.

"I thought we were done with Norse mythology?" I heard Harry say from behind the locker door. I slightly shut it for a second to look at him, "What are you talking about?"  
He pointed at the books in my hands, "You still have a book on Norse mythology," I looked down and saw it in my arms. How the hell does this book keep getting into my backpack?  
"Oh, I haven't turned it in yet. I'm going to later," I threw the book in my locker then zipped up my backpack. I looked down at his hands and he was holding a white box in one hand. There was a red ribbon wrapped around it, "What's with the box? Gift for Liz?"  
Harry smirked, "No, actually it's for you."  
I raised an eyebrow and set down my bag, "A gift? For me?"  
"Yeah, friends do that, right? Give each other gifts or something?"  
He handed it to me, "I honestly don't know the rules, but okay," I grabbed it and undid the ribbon, "You put a this on?" I held the silky material in my hand.  
"It was that or I just give you a blank white box," I nodded and opened it up. I moved the blue tissue paper out the way and saw a faded-washed green fabric with black strips. When I took it out the fabric unfolded into a hoodie. I looked at Harry, surprised at what I was seeing, "A hoodie?"  
"Well, you've been wearing that one for so long, I figured maybe it was time for you to have a new one."  
This was actually really nice of him, but I've grown to love my red hoodie. I can't just really ignore it, but I don't want to be rude to Harry. He took the time to get me this and even wrapped a ribbon on the box. I unzipped my old red friend and hung it in my locker. I put on Harry's gift and it was very comfortable.  
"How do I look?" I asked. Harry smiled, "Great. Green is definitely your color," I put my backpack on, "Think so?"  
"Yeah, I really do."  
I stepped in front of him and held out my arms, "I don't look like a talking plant, do I?"  
Harry let out a laugh, "No, of course not," he paused for a moment and tilted his head, "Have you seen that movie?" he asked me.  
I dropped my hands, "What movie?"  
He snickered before speaking, "Little Shop of Horrors? It's a musical with a killer, alien plant?" We started walking to class, "No, I don't think I've ever heard of a movie like that."  
"It's great! You'd love it. In fact," Harry stopped and grabbed my shoulder, "You should come over and watch it sometime."  
I nodded at the suggestion, "Didn't know you liked musicals."  
"I love that one. Seriously though, you should. How about tonight? My dad is going out of town. He'd leave money and we can be a couple of friends eating a shit load of pizza."  
"That sounds great!" Pizza sounds so awesome right now. I smiled at first, but then it slowly dropped realizing that I can't. I have a job to do. I mean I'm not getting paid, but I still like going out at night and stopping criminals. Besides, I want to talk to Bug Boy. I wanted to apologize and thank him for my actions last night. He was only trying to help.  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'd love to and it sounds great, but I just can't go."  
"What do you mean? It's gonna be fun."  
"Yeah, I know, but I-," I actually have to go kill myself for not thinking of an excuse, "But what?"  
"It's my mom. She's been feeling sick since yesterday. I have to take care of her," Harry rubbed his forehead, "Okay, I understand then."  
"I am sorry and I really do appreciate it," I could feel Harry being upset about this. It was written on his face, "It's okay. Just—I hope your mom feels better," he started to walk off down the hall. I slammed my locker shut. I felt like I just kicked a puppy.  
He really did want to do this. Do I really have to go out tonight? I mean I did cut my night short last time I went out to have fun. But someone can get hurt because you wanted to have a good time. You know what, screw it! I shouldn't have my other life take over my main life.  
"Harry!" he turned back to me, "Yeah?"  
"My mom, she can look after herself. I mean she is an adult," I saw his face light up, "So you wanna come over?"  
I nodded, "I'd love to stop by at six."  
"Sounds great," Harry turned around to walk off again, but this time much happier. I went to my class and walked passed Gwen. She glanced up at me and slightly waved. I smiled at her.  
When I got to my seat Peter was already passed out in his. I set my bag down and looked forward in class. I think today I actually will try to do good in school.

* * *

"Nice hoodie," Gwen said when we were walking out of Calculus. I looked down at it real quick, "Yeah, I think I like the color green."  
Gwen glanced at me, "Where'd you get it?"  
"It was a gift from Harry Osborn," I kept my answer short.  
"Harry? I thought he hated you?" she asked confused. I continued to walk, "I thought so too, but I guess you were right. I did find a new friend."  
She let out a small smile, "That's good, Jess," she bit her lip as if she was hiding something. What's wrong with her?  
"Everything okay?" I asked her. Gwen sighed and was about to speak until, "Jess!" Harry came up from behind and gave me an unexpected hug. We halfway spun around but then he let me go. He was walking with Liz and she just gave me a blank stare, "Hi, Harry," I said when I got away from him. He pointed at me, "You'll be singing later!" then walked off with Liz to her locker. Gwen turned to look at me. I pointed with my thumb, "He's showing me Little Shop of Horrors later. Have you seen it?"  
Her mouth opened in an irritated way, "You like Harry Osborn? That's why you have pushed Peter away?"  
Whoa! Hold on there. I shook my head quickly, "No! I don't like Harry that way at all. He is a friend."  
"Since when?"  
"Since why does it matter?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Just because you're my best friend you have to approve of all my other friends I make? Is this because he's technically your boss?" I whispered.  
Gwen's mouth dropped, "No, it's just you have really shoved Peter away ever since you and Harry became 'best buds'," Gwen made the quotation mark gesture with her fingers. I crossed my arms, "Are you jealous because I want to hang out with someone new? You and Peter seem to be 'good friends'," I copied her gesture, "because you invited him to dinner for the first time in forever. I'm sorry, I meant never. And what the hell was with that shit?"  
"What shit?" she stung the last word. It's rare that I hear her curse. I think we were actually fighting?  
"I don't know? Inviting Peter over for dinner without telling me, making me dress up and look ridiculous in front of him. How about secretly setting up a date so your family can be an amused audience? Any of that a useful hint?" My voice raised at the end.  
"An audience? That's what you thought.  Jessica, I was trying to help you further your relationship with Peter. But I guess that didn't work since you yelled at him."  
I bit the side of my cheek, "Yeah, I yelled at him under a lot stress and pressure. I shouldn't have done it, but I was gonna apologize to him in class. Except he was asleep the entire time," I confessed. Gwen slowly nodded, "You still like him then?"  
I nodded, "Yeah, I do."  
She looked down at her shoes, "I'm sorry," her voice broke.  What now?  
"For what?"  
When she stared up at me it looked like she was trying not to cry, "We...kissed.  After you left. I thought you hated him. He did too."  
I felt my heart slowly rip down the middle. Gwen, my best friend since kindergarten, someone I pretend is my sister, the only girl I've ever loved; kissed the one guy I actually felt a connection to. They kissed.  
Right now, I really want to cry. I really want to punch someone. I really want to yell at the top of my lungs, but I'm not going to. No one is going to see me break. Not if I have anything to do about it.  
I nodded, "Wow, congratulations," I clapped slowly, "No, really. You two deserve each other."  
She looked at me feeling guilt-ridden. I pointed at her, "You're smart. He's smart. You both can go be smart, nerds talking about science together. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding. I'm sure the vowels will be long equations," I hissed at the end.  As I was yelling I felt so stupid for saying all this.  Gwen stared at me like I just stabbed her.  
"Jessica, don't-."  
I started to walk backwards away from her, "Am I the maid of honor? Or the maid of pity?" I turned around and hurried out of there. I didn't feel like doing school today. Not anymore.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I kicked over a silver trash can along the sidewalk. It made a loud clang noise as I walked away from it. This fucking sucks right now! I walked into an alley way to go change. I need to. I need to let this out or else I will seriously explode from anger. I pulled my mask down hard and climbed up the side of a building. I started to roof jump along the way. I wonder if Bug Boy was around. Maybe he would be down to kick some ass with me.  
I jumped down another alley and landed in a puddle. Son of a bitch! My legs were now wet. I kicked the water off me hoping it would dry in five seconds. No good. I grabbed a news paper that was just laying there to soak up the filthy street water. I saw the big bolded head line.  
 ** Captain Issues Arrest Warrant for Masked Vigilantes, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. **

Oh just fucking great! Now I'm being officially hunted by my best friend's dad! Wait, I pretty damn sure it's ex-best friend now. Can this day get any worse?

I heard cop cars speed by with their sirens blaring. Maybe not. For once I'm glad crime is happening. I headed toward them.  
Eight squad cars were outside of a bank. I heard a loud boom come from inside. Do they have explosives with them? I managed to sneak my way over to the building and enter through the air vent roof. I dropped down into a generator room and heard another boom. I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Jessica because it sounds pretty bad.  
I slid out of the door and started to crawl on the ceiling. I made my way to the main lobby where the ceiling got higher and easier for me to hide. I dangled there to see the situation.  
There were two females in short black shorts and matching, short sleeved shirts with knee high boots. The design on each shirt was different. One was with a pink outline while the other was red. The one in pink  looked like a young girl, around my age, maybe younger. The other looked like it could be her mom. I mean they both had long brown hair.  
The younger one was holding her fists out to a group of people, "Everyone shut the fuck up or else I swear I'll make your head explode!"  
"Lana! Help me out here! The cops will come in soon so we have to leave!" The red one yelled.  
"Mother! I'm trying to make sure none of these bitches try to play hero!"  
I rolled my eyes and decided it was time I introduced myself. I let go of the ceiling and dropped down, "I've been called a bitch lot in my day, but not by a twelve year old."  
The girl aimed her fists at me, "Get down on the ground or else I'll blast you so bad you'll be eating your own shit!"  
I pointed to the older one while looking at the potty mouth "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
"Kiss my ass, bitch!"  
I teased, "Oh yeah? And who are you to make me?"  
The girl's hands started to heat up with some energy, "We're the Bombshells. Which means you're f-," The blast shot out of her hands and came at me. I flew back as it hit me through the wall.  
Ow.  
I got up and could see the "Bombshells" blow open a hole in another wall. I went after them, "Hey!" I yelled when I was behind them, "You forgot to get arrested!" I lunged at them. The older one blasted at me and I managed to dodge it and punch her in the jaw.  
"You, fucker!" the girl yelled. Another punch at the mom, "Great job at parenting," I kicked her in the stomach, "A plus work," she was thrown against the wall. I turned to see the little girl, but right when I did I was met with a bomb.  
I flew all the way to the street and crashed into a cop car. Both the officers that were standing outside of it pointed their guns at me, "Freeze!"  
"Hey! Hey! Point that at the sailor holding the cash!" I pointed at the girl who was trying to drag her mom. Surprisingly both cops did what I said. I'm not the threat here.  
"Freeze!" They yelled again. The girl blasted another bomb toward one cop, but I managed to jump at him and got the cop out of the way.  
When we landed on the ground he looked at me, "Thanks."  
"Still think I'm a criminal?" I got up and started to run toward the last Bombshell. She began to unload on me with her blasts, but I would either jump over them or completely dodge it. She shot two at the same time while I was in the air. I spun my body around, landed, then did a front flip to where my feet kicked her tiny body off the ground. I got her in her chin too. That's gonna hurt in the morning.  
When she landed on the ground, the girl was knocked out cold. I stood above her, "Bombshells? More like Bomb dumbasses."  
The cops came around me and handcuffed the ladies. The cop I saved approached me, "You stopped them."  
I turned to him, "Yeah, I did. I'll tell you right now, I'm here to help," more sirens were coming my way, but there is a high possibility the other cops won't be listening. I turned to run, "Hey!"  
I looked back at the cop. He took his hat off, "My daughter is gonna love to hear this story. I'm just glad I'm alive to tell her. Thank you."  
"You don't have to. Just keep her close, got it?" After he nodded I jumped on a wall and climbed out of there.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around and I was going as fast as I could to get to Harry's. I was feeling so sore and partially deaf thanks to the 'Bombshells' earlier that I had to take a shower at home. I wore Harry's gift over a long black sleeve shirt and dark washed jeans. I did my good deed today. Tonight, I will feast on expensive, cheesy pizza and watch a cheesy musical with, right now, my only friend. I sighed at those three words.  
Don't get angry right now, Jess. You don't want to ruin your last friendship you got left, do you? Are you trying to isolate yourself from the world again? Do you feel that you deserve to be alone? Don't answer that. My phone buzzed. It was Gwen, but I ignored it.  
I got to Harry's penthouse and was greeted by Bernard.  
"Miss Drew, pleasure to see you again," he opened the door, "Nice seeing you again too."  
"The pizzas should be on their way," he shut the door.  
"Goodness," I dragged out. Bernard pointed toward an archway, "Harry is in the living room setting up your entertainment."  
I headed in the direction and walked in on Harry pointing a remote at a tv screen. He quickly glanced at me, "Hey, hang on. I'm trying to get this together."  
I went and sat down on the comfy couch. It felt like a cloud. Damn rich people, always having the best of everything. The screen popped up a menu that had the main theme song blaring in our ears. I quickly cover my ears as the happy jingle played.  
Harry quickly turned it down, "Sorry! Sorry!"  
"What song was that?" I asked uncovering my ears. Harry smirked, "Trust me, you'll like it in five minutes."  
He pressed play.

* * *

We were half way into the movie and I was on my fourth slice of pizza, "I can't believe you know most of the lyrics," I smiled over at Harry. He started to snicker, "I told you it was my favorite."  
I took a bite of my food and pointed at him, "You have a lovely voice."  
"No, I don't," he held his slice to his mouth.  
"No, you should go audition on Broadway," Harry stood up and set his piece down and started to pour a glass of soda, "Right. You could be my agent then," he joked with me. He handed me a cup and then sat back down. I looked over to the front door to see where Bernard was, but he was gone. I turned back to Harry, "So where's your dad? Why is he out of town?" I asked.  
Harry drank some soda, "Does it matter? He never tells me anything," I felt the bitterness in his tone. I raised my eyebrows, "It doesn't seem weird that he just left for no reason?"  
"He does this all the time. I'm always here by myself," his eyes were somewhat saddened. I looked at the TV to see the characters singing a slow love song, but then turned back to Harry, "Well, I'm having fun right now."  
Harry smiled, "Good. Besides, no one at school has actually seen this movie."  
I let out a laugh, "Uncultured swines."  
Harry stood up, "They're just gonna sing for a little bit longer. Do you want to come with me real quick upstairs. I have to show you something really cool."  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, lead the way. What are you showing me?"  
"It's a surprise," he offered his hand for me to grab. I did and followed him upstairs.  
He lead me down a long hallway with a bunch of pictures hanging on the walls. I pointed at one with fruits, "Still Life?"  
"It's going to be," he mumbled. What did that mean? We came to these double doors and he opened them.  I walked into an office where everything was made of some expensive wood. The only thing that wasn't was a leather, rollie chair that was facing way from us. Harry shut the doors.  
"I'm so glad you could make it," a voice was heard coming from the chair. It slowly turned revealing a person was sitting there. That person was the king of the crockpot throne. Norman Osborn. I swallowed the air in my throat.  
"How long has it been? Ten years?"  
"I don't know," I tried to keep my voice calm, "I don't  _remember_."  
Norman nodded, "Well, regardless, it's great seeing you again. How's your mother?"  
"You mean is she still alive after you blasted her with a beam of radiation? Yes, she is doing great. No signs of cancer as far as we know."  
"So, it seems that you know quiet a bit? Connors always knew you'd remember," I turned around to see Harry, but he tried to look away from me and kept quiet. He tricked me into coming here. He tricked me into being his friend. I wanted to throw up.  
"Yeah, well. Do I get a prize? Like being able to go home?" It was worth a shot. Norman smirked in a creepy way, "But we just got you back, Jessica. Why would we let you leave?"  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have lost me to begin with."  
"We never lost you. We just made sure you matured enough so we can get those amazing gifts from you."  
My heart began to race, "I'm not sure how to just give them to you. I would, but don't know how."  
"Let my staff worry about that," the doors open up behind me. Five guards came in and tried to grab me. I punched one, "NO! You can't do this!" They grabbed me by my arms and legs then started to carry me out. Norman kept his smile, "Actually, I can."  
"I'm a person! A living person! I'm not a lab rat! No! Don't!" I elbowed another guard, but they wouldn't let me go. I managed to yanked my arm away and reach out toward Harry, "Harry! No! Help me!" I screamed, "Help! I don't want this!" He did nothing, he acted like I wasn't there screaming in fear. I felt a hard blow hit me the back of my head, turning my whole world black.

 


End file.
